SinnerBlue
by SakamotoKyoma
Summary: He had lost everything. His home, his family, and now even his name. A strange girl from the stars appears before him and promises to set things right. (Note: This is a re-upload of an unfinished story from eight years ago. Reading it now, I realize I've grown much as a writer. I didn't feel right keeping this story locked away-despite its many flaws. Hope you enjoy, even a bit.)
1. Prologue

Some optimists see the glass half full, the jaded see the glass half empty, but I see the glass tipped over.

Everywhere I went, there was always some weird event going on. Most of the stores I went to ended up being robbed. There were also a couple of explosions that occurred at the local movie theater, demonic creatures came into being, the president sent a bunch of giant robots to invade Japan, some ghosts haunted the local church, and the weirdest thing in my opinion has to be the fact that someone blew up a large chunk of the moon. Several tide related disasters and problems followed suit.

Taking these calamities as portents to the end of the world, religious hypocrites who never once had faith rose in attendance. Wearing beliefs as their cassocks and wielding words as their weapons, they preached over the sea of flames they had stoked. "Humanity has erred! God has forsaken us! All is lost!"

Sometimes I like to think I'm the only one attached to reality. Maybe I was the only one attached to reality to begin with.

And there I was, resting with my arms behind my head, staring up at the night sky, wondering how it was possible for my life to get so screwed up.

Bales of white lilies float in an astral pond of dark blue. The broken moon, now a shattered pearl discarded into still waters, stares back at me.

The grass I'm lying down on is soft. The stillness of the night reminded me of a time long ago, back home in Naples, where I would admire the stars with my big sis. She held me close and soothed me with her voice as I nestled my innocent little head in her lap and continually cried, "The moon's gonna fall!" Yeah…I miss doing stuff like that. It's not fun if you're all alone. Although, I guess it's more peaceful that way.

My eyes felt heavy. A quick nap outside wouldn't hurt.

Before I passed out in my backyard, I noticed something in my peripheral vision. A quick streak of light, followed by many more. I widened my eyes and tilted my head. Like strokes of white paint, scattered stones from the regal halls of the Milky Way lapped across the sky. I sprung forward and became entranced.

"A meteor shower?" I wondered in childish rapture.

Don't people usually say "If you see a shooting star, make a wish"?

I knew some mystical force wasn't going to grant wishes. That would just be absurd. However, I decided to make a wish for the hell of it.

"Well, if there _is_ some sort of wish granter out there, I hope you're listening. I want a normal life. Can you grant that?"

My voice was filled with cynicism. I never expected anything to actually happen. Hah...what kind of grown man is naive enough to believe in such nonsense? You know, if wishes could be fulfilled from simply asking, then why doesn't anyone ask for world peace or the solution to world hunger? Something in the back of my head would've wished for a hot girlfriend, but the chances of that happening were below zero percent.

I lay back down on the grass and started to drift off again. This was then followed by one of my trademark sighs. Now, this is when things start to get weirder. I didn't believe it at first, but I could've sworn I saw something coming straight at me.

Yeah, it sank in my brain that something _was_ heading straight toward me. A blazing ball of blue flame on a direct course with my house. Expectedly, I got up and ran around like an idiot with a live grenade in his hands.

The ball ablaze with blue flame eventually crashed down and left a huge hole in the side of my house…

"Holy crap! My home!"

I could not bring myself to remain calm. A normal life was what I asked for, not a life filled with peril! I ran into my living room to see what landed in my house. Whatever it was, I knew I was going to have to pay a hefty repair bill.

As soon as I entered the room, a bunch of smoke obscured my view. I covered my mouth and ran back outside. Running headfirst into a falling object's landing site is evidently a stupid idea. I kept coughing like a disease-ridden man. I waited outside for a bit until most of the smoke cleared up. Then, I slowly walked in and saw the object.

It was a huge pale blue ball, slightly transparent. Maybe my eyes were messing with me, but I could have sworn I saw something inside of it, like the faint silhouette of a person. I walked up two steps before reminding myself this thing _fell from the sky_.

It was probably still hot. After all, only a true idiot would walk up to an object that was previously _on fire_. (Not to mention the huge crater it made in my living room.)

But strangely, my house wasn't lit aflame. In fact, I didn't feel any heat emitting from the ball. This world doesn't even want to be normal when it comes to convection. I walked toward the object in small, cautious steps. I was within arms-reach of it. The ball was a bit taller than me. (Even when it was presumably embedded a couple of feet in the ground.)

Within arms-reach, I noticed a large crack in its pale blue shell. In a stupid move, I stretched out my hand and touched the small fissure. (Still no heat to report.)

Suddenly, I heard a crackling sound and saw more cracks in the shell beginning to form. I drew my hand back after feeling a weird sensation in my hand. When I looked at my hand, I saw it covered in some strange green adhesive. Startled, I looked back at the object and watched as a bunch of thick fluid came oozing out from the fractures.

I was so surprised I ended up tripping and falling hard on my head trying to step away from the object.

"Son of a...," I instinctively said, feeling fresh tears in my eyes.

Small pieces broke off and fell to the floor. In time the entire shell split in half. The thick fluid that slowly oozed out changed to something akin to plain water, as it was soon able to flood out onto the crater. The green water made a little puddle that dampened my feet. The open shell revealed its contents.  
What do you think I saw within it? A pale girl with long black hair, sound asleep within the object. I thought back to that wish in my head…

"Well, at least one of my wishes came true..."


	2. 001 Nyx

Please forgive my tendency to overuse parentheses. I just really like them. Anyway, I also didn't expect this part to be so full of random 'fluff'. I can guarantee (maybe) that the story will keep on rolling and get more engaging like some kind of "snowball effect". Until then, please enjoy the first chapter of SinnerBlue!

- **001** -

~Blue Jewel Reaper Struggle~

So as I had her within my arms, my mind began to go blank. She was, by anyone's definition of the term, a 'hottie'. And let's not forget by some strange reason, my repressed wish was granted. Either that or an improbable coincidence. (I'm more inclined to choose the latter.)

The petite girl I held was drenched in the alien liquid that came with her. Naturally, my arms were wet as well. Despite how odd the feeling was, I couldn't just drop her because of some sensory information telling me to do so.

Anyway, upon further inspection, she looked very much like my sister, Sybil, only Sybil had chestnut colored hair, and this optical replica had hair as dark as the night sky above.

She gave me an unheard of feeling. It was a feeling of sympathy, nostalgia, regret, melancholy, and...love all jumbled up and mixed together.

Moreover, I quickly noticed her foreign outfit. Black latex space suits are considered to be a fetish in some places, right? But of course, I'm not a fan of women in skin tight clothing. Ah...but why am I thinking about those sorts of things at a time like this?

...

Is it wrong to be romantically attracted to a copy of your own sibling? (Probably)

Before my eyes would have a chance to gaze at every other part of her body (don't get the wrong idea), a loud snapping sound caught my attention.

The sound emanated overhead. I tilted my head up to investigate. Lucky me, (or is that unlucky?), I found something of ominous interest. You'd have to look real closely to notice it, but the roof of my house had a slight 'split' marked on its surface. This split slowly moved its way toward every corner of the roof.

The all hypnotic sensation of déjà vu had occurred. I was instantly reminded of the transparent pod resting beside me, broken, with small pieces of it floating around in a puddle.

I understood the fate that would befall my home. The house was starting to collapse. There were two options available to me then and there. One, I get the hell out of there. Or two, I stay there and die.

Common sense took over.

I got up and sprinted to my backyard with the surprisingly light girl in tow.

Piece by piece, my house began to fall into a small heap of wood and metal and all I could do was look at it in a mixture of awe, depression, and anger.

"No…no, no, no, NO!"

That was all I could really say.

All my possessions from back home...gone in an instant. I fell to my knees, almost dropping the beautiful look-alike of Sybil, and started weeping pathetically. Everyone would do the same thing right? I'm not acting uncool without a reason, you know.

Even after falling from orbit, carried around in my frenzied dash, and being within hearing-distance of the large noise created from a crumbling house, not once did this girl stir from her slumber.

No, the only thing that woke her up was my tears. A few of them rolled down my face and landed on her in small trickles and splashes. Her face twitched with each drop.

Once she opened her eyes, I froze up, because some part of me was delighted to catch a glimpse into her soul. (Sounds cheesy don't it?) If it was anyone else that appeared before me on that night, I probably would've become distorted with rage. But no, I was greeted with the face of my sister, and for that reason alone, I would not harm her.

She stared at me with curious intensity. It was extremely unnerving.

Picture this, an alien girl traveling to our planet while she is in a serene slumber. Now picture that same girl waking up, only to see some young human crying nervously over her. I most likely looked like a freak…

To my surprise, she wasn't 'disturbed' by my state of disorientation, but…'concerned'.

"Why do you cry, young one?"

She brought one of her hands to my face and softly brushed aside some of my tears.

"It is improper for a gentleman to cry in front of a lady. Be strong. Do not dishonor yourself."

Was she for real? How can she expect anyone NOT to cry? Oh wait…I'm trying to make sense of something like that? There are weirder things than that. I should stop while I'm ahead.

"That's…easy for you to say," I said, holding back tears, "My house went tumbling down…"

She tilted her head and noticed the large pile of rubble. I think I saw her eyes widen a bit.

"Oh dear. What happened?" she asked with unease.

Annnnnd now she doesn't even remember falling down to Earth? She might have her looks, but I don't think she had Sybil's brains. Then again, she was in that hibernation status so maybe it's not her fault she doesn't know. With a shaking hand, I pointed at the damage caused by her crash landing.

"You…landed there. In that pod…thingy."

My voice cracked every now and then. I was still trying to stop crying "in front of a lady". I think I was emitting an aura of displeasure so big it caused the girl to start frowning.

"Me? I caused your residence to be ruined?

"Pretty much…"

"And you rescued me before your residence would fall upon me?"

"R-Rescued? I wouldn't call it that, but yeah I took you to safety…I guess."

"You are indeed a true gentleman then. I have caused such a mess and you were generous enough to take me in your arms."

I'm pretty sure I was blushing, big time. Her blue eyes sparkled in the pale light from the stars and her voice was a bit flat, but oddly soothing. I think I need a word with a certain Sigmund Freud to discuss my fascination with this girl.

"Unfortunately, I do not have any sufficient payment to thank you for your benevolence."

"No, think nothing of it. I mean, I couldn't just leave you there, you know?"

"Now, now. I shall not be satisfied until I provide you with _something._ Please, do not refrain from asking. I am indebted to you for as long as you need. _"_

She smiled warmly once she was done speaking. So she was indebted to me huh? Did that mean I could ask her for _anything_? Heh…hahaha...! (No way. Go away hormonal urges. Your vulgar images belong to someone else.) Anyway, I cleared my throat after thinking it over.

"You'll help me with anything I want?" I asked, while brushing the back of my neck.

"You have my word as a proper lady."

"Um…okay…then, will you help me…find a way to get some money to rebuild my house?"

"Ah yes. I suppose that is a relevant matter of the highest import. Very well, I will assist you in as many ways as I can provide, but if I may make a selfish request first…."

"What is it?"

"Should the situation arise, do you promise to fulfill one single wish of mine?"

I momentarily hesitated. "Of course. I promise to do anything you ask."

The girl giggled.

"Bless your benevolence," she said, "Allow me to give you this in return."

She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in close. The next thing I knew, she drew our lips together without previous warning. Her kiss was wet and salty, but tender and breathtaking, much like one would share with a star-crossed lover. I was dumbstruck.

If this was a dream, I really need to go to a psychiatrist. (Or an insane asylum). I pushed her aside lightly. Things were moving way too fast for my tastes. (It's not like I want it to move into a romantic relationship anyway).

"That is my present to you. Think of it as a bonus."

"W-Whoa…slow down. That was…sweet and all, but I don't even know your name."

"Oh? How impolite of me. Perhaps I require more disciplinary studies. I am known as a Celestial. You may refer to me as Nyx. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Little did I know, the fateful encounter that night wasn't simply an unforeseen answer to an unvoiced request, it was much more than that. Compared to how my life was before, the days and nights that were about to ensue would accumulate and function as a wake-up call to my crumbling reality.


	3. 002 OMEN

In this chapter, you will get to know a little more about our main protagonist, Dark, as well as what he's going to do in order to fix his house. (Also known as an exposition chapter. It's best to get this out of the way as soon as possible.)

- **002** -

"Oh dear, this won't do at all. Dark, I do not mean to sound presumptuous, but do you not have garments that are better suited for me? Perhaps a frock?" Nyx said, scarcely dressed, looking through my closet filled with half-assed attempts at hanging the only pairs of clothes retrieved from the rubble of my house.

"Eh…sorry, but I don't have anything…suited for your feminine figure…and could you please put some clothes on?" I said, averting my eyes.

"I do not see what is wrong with showing you my body. I have stated my entire being is indebted to you, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm sure you wouldn't see what's wrong with it," I muttered under my breath.

Wait. Isn't a 'proper lady' supposed to be sheepish when it comes to their body?

"Well this is absolutely dreadful. I suppose I will have to obtain some more garments for both of us. Dark, what is your favorite color?" She said, with her arms behind her back and leaning forward a little bit.

"Huh? I don't know…red, I guess."

"I see. Yes, red is quite the bold color. I love your decision. I'll be back in a moment. Please remain here."

Nyx then headed for the front door, still half-naked. I shot up like a bolt of lighting trying to stop her from heading out without some clothes on. But, I was too late in that endeavor as she headed out and noiselessly shut the door behind her. I opened the door hurriedly and thought maybe I could pull her back in before any other residents caught a glimpse at her. To my despair, she was nowhere in sight.

I headed back inside, looking at the ground while shaking my head. When I looked up, I almost jumped out of my socks. Nyx was right in front of me smirking like a flower in bloom. That wasn't the only thing that freaked me out. Nyx was wearing a hooded, black jacket with a yellow stripe running down the zipper line, and a pair of the shortest denim shorts I have ever seen in my life. (She really likes to show off her milky white skin, doesn't she?) Nyx was also holding something in her right hand, which she soon handed to me. It was a red blazer.

"What the-! How did-! When did-! Where did-!" I began to blurt out. I pointed at the front door and then at Nyx's location in a continuous motion while doing so.

After a while of that, I took a deep breath and began again, more clearly this time.

"Nyx, where did you get those clothes?"

"A lady has her ways, my beloved gentleman. It is a parlor trick I learned a long time ago. I suppose you could call it Celestial magic."

Even though I'm willing to believe Nyx is an alien or a Celestial (whatever a Celestial actually is), I still can't firmly say magic is real.

I took the blazer out of her hand slowly, trying to make sense of what the heck happened. What a strange girl.

Oh, you probably don't know much about me. Let's see...for starters, I'm just your average clean shaven guy. I'm not the most handsome guy in the world, but I'm pretty confident with my looks. Um…my last name is not too important and I couldn't tell you my _real_ first name even if I wanted to. You know that name Nyx called me? 'Dark' or whatever? That's her name for me I'm forced to go by. My real first name is 'gone' and I guess my name is going to stay Dark for as long as I live. That's just the price to pay for one of Nyx's kisses. I think it has something to do with 'Celestial magic', but it's not important right now, so let's move on, shall we?

Okay, so about Nyx. She was a little different than most women. She was...unique, I guess you could say. One of her more recognizable quirks was her manner of speaking. She talked like some haughty noblewoman. That alone should separate her from the usual crowd of people in my city. And on occasion Nyx would use difficult words, but thankfully not to the point of pompous grandiloquence. Her second quirk would be the fact she looks hauntingly similar to my sister, so you can probably imagine how awkward it is for me to see her walk around without clothing. Quirk number three, Nyx had abilities that baffled my mind.

She gave me this really complicated explanation on the nature of how they work, but I'll do us all a favor and put it into simpler terms. Nyx was freely able to drag something from a parallel universe into the one she was currently residing in. Also known as, apportation. When I questioned her on the nature of her powers, she offhandedly mentioned all Celestials had access to individualistic powers. In other words, she was the only one chosen to receive the ability in question. The way she phrased it made it seem like she wanted to avoid the question, which got me thinking she may in fact have more than one ability. It almost scares me to think about encountering another Celestial with control over fire or one that happened to be a telekinetic.

Haha, but I don't live in some science fiction novel or a fantasy adventure story. Nope, I lived in a perfectly normal world...minus the alien girl, demons, giant robots, and ghosts. Yup, perfectly normal.

Ah, but I digress. Please allow me to take a quick moment of your time to explain a bit more about myself. When I went to school, I was what you would call, 'a slacker'. My grades never went to the top of the class, but I worked hard enough to pass high school with the bare minimum. Oh, and the words 'sociable', 'popular', 'athletic', 'intelligent', and…hell, you know what? Any word that could be taken as a compliment was never used to describe me. But, I couldn't care less if other people thought badly about me. (Though, an exception was made for the beautiful women out there.)

But every action has a consequence. My actions in high school led to countless college rejections. That knowledge that was denied me had stripped away any chance to get a normal, good paying job. I could've paid for a fraction of the cost needed to fix my house if that golden ticket called a diploma were mine. I wrongly blamed the institutions for the streak of bad luck that followed, but my attitude was the thing that kept screwing me over. It was my fault and no one else's.

Rejection was the result of my stupidity. The question, though, is why was I the one chosen to be stuck with a girl named after a Greek deity? Why me out of everyone else in the world?

After going through a bunch of intemperately tedious paperwork dealing with my expenditure and insurance, Nyx and I moved into some nearby apartments. It's really easy to move when the only possessions I have are the clothes on my back, a wristwatch, a cell phone, a pair of car keys, and a small wallet stored in the back of said clothes. I would have never even considered moving, but I also never considered my house being destroyed on a weekend. It is perplexing when I think about how calm I took the whole situation. You wouldn't do that, would you? Losing all those memories and possessions would be more than enough to drive people to suicide or homicide...but I pushed those thoughts to the far corners of my mind.

Sorry, I tend to ramble a lot. Anyway, if I had kept my current job at a lame restaurant, I probably wouldn't be able to pay off the damage costs 'till about ten years (estimate). I decided to quit my lame job once and for all.

" _It's not like anyone will miss me."_

There was no way in Hell I would live in a crappy apartment for ten years. However, as auspicious as it would seem, I know one of the best places to get money. You could call me a "made-man" of sorts, but instead of the Mafia, I work for another group.

It's called the Organization of Mercenaries for Enigmatic Necessities. It is also known as the O.M.E.N., or just the Organization for short.

There isn't a person in the world who hasn't heard of it. (Except Nyx of course, since she's kinda not from our world, ya know?) The reason it's so well known is because it controls most of the world from behind the shadows. The government has their hands full dealing with other things, which means the Organization is free to run amok. Cops would not have been of much use regardless. They can be bribed with smoke and mirror promises of paying them with hefty sums of cash.

The Organization's sometimes considered to be a gang by the populace, and that idea may have some merit to it because of how it operates. They certainly aren't above drug trafficking, inner-circle disputes, extortion, and the whole nine yards.

But despite how much of a 'menace of society' people say they are, I tend to see them in a different light. To me, the O.M.E.N. is a group that works for what they want; even if that means they have to break a couple rules to put food on the table. If you've ever heard of Jean-Jacques Rousseau, then you'll understand what I'm talking about.

That day felt like a good day as any other to go out and pay a visit to that menace of society. It might seem like a stupid idea, and I would agree with you, but what other options did I have? I don't exactly have the fondest memories of that place, but money is money. I headed out of my new accommodations, with Nyx trailing behind me (against my humble orders), and headed off to an O.M.E.N. base in close proximity.


	4. 003 Danger

- **003** -

We trekked around town, snaking around dark alleyways with numerous twists and turns. O.M.E.N. bases are hidden from a normal person's line of sight, so you have to know somebody from O.M.E.N. to get the location.

As we walked on, I would occasionally turn around to check if Nyx was still behind me. And she was, quietly and obediently as she had been when we started. Once I was thoroughly satisfied with that confirmation of her presence, my mind started thinking about different matters.

It had been a while since I took a job from the Organization, and it had been a very mild one at that. My objective was to deliver a small package to a predetermined location. I was never told what the contents of the package were, so I was left to make my own assumptions, and asking someone a question about something that isn't in the description of the job at hand is generally…looked down upon.

The curt map I was given back then was legible enough for me to end up in the correct destination. I stood in front of an ivory door. With a quick double-check of the map, I knocked hard on the door and waited passively for a greeter.

Eventually, brusque noises were heard. The sound of locks rattling seeped through the door. Then, a narrow eye stared at me through a peephole. It analyzed every part of me with weird twitches.

"Who sent ye'?" A raspy voice asked from behind the ivory door.

"Blue Heaven," I replied briefly.

"Were you followed?" The voice questioned.

"Of course not," I answered.

The door swung open, revealing its sallow owner. The sallow man moved in weird sporadic movements, and the rims of his eyes were dark and discolored. (The poor guy probably had some weird insomnia thing going on.)

"Ah, I've been waitin' for someone to show up."

He extended out his hand while he made a grin that showed he was missing some of his teeth. It took me a while to stop paying attention to his odd twitching and sickening features before I remembered what I was supposed to do. I handed over the package cradled in my arm like a true "delivery boy" would have.

The sick man put a hand in one of his pockets and started swimming around for something. He pulled out a wad of cash and handed it to me. (About $350 in 5's in case you're wondering.)

"Pleasure doin' business with ye'," the repulsive man whispered.

The sallow man did what I believed was a bow of sorts, and then he sunk back into his home.

And that was that. Easiest job I ever did in my life. I'd do delivery missions all the time if they were all so simple. In fact, the only mission that I consider to be of a similar caliber was when I was hired to carjack a retired businessman's Ferrai. My superiors at the time were mercenaries with incredibly dry eyes. The leader of the two swung a half-empty forty in one hand and twirled a Beretta around in another. 'An old fart like him don't need it,' the mercenaries would say to me, 'a ride like that'll go to waste with his old ass behind the wheel,' they'd chant in agreement.

The leader placed his large and filthy hand on my thin shoulder. The cold night air was almost nonexistent. No sounds of comfort could be found. No police sirens, no city sounds, no human contact. Only the streetlight above me and its intimidating whirring prevented it from being completely silent.

"You down for 'dis job, ****? You 'gree wid' us, right?" he slurred at me.

My sights were mostly focused on the weapon he kept playing with. It was hard to keep a calm face, but it was extremely rude to ignore a superior's address. I swallowed my fear and nodded tactfully.

"Dat's what I like to hear. We got us someone who can disable those annoying security cameras. All you have to do is make sure to be quick, got it?"

Again, I nodded modestly. He removed his grimy hand and made a crooked smile.

While I was thinking about this, I did something really embarrassing in front of Nyx.

"Dark, where are you going? I do not believe that is the correct path."

"What'd you say? Ack-!"

I slammed into a wall (a dead end no less) because I wasn't paying attention. I dropped to the floor, no scratch that, it was more like I 'crashed' down to the floor, and started rubbing my nose. Damn, that hurt.

"Goodness, are you quite all right?" Nyx inquired.

I turned towards my caring friend.

"What this? This is nothing. Really, it doesn't hurt at all," I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah...don't worry about it."

I leapt to my feet and stared at the wall.

"This should be the place." I pumped my fist near my side in a celebratory gesture.

"Really? I don't see an entrance to the facility you spoke of." Nyx cocked her head to the side in a baffled manner.

"Yup, that's the point." I nodded.

"Might it be too much to ask for an elaboration?"

"Not at all. Watch this."

I placed my hand on the wall, feeling around it. My hand found what it sought soon afterward.

"Here we go."

I pushed with some force and a small part of the wall caved in. It was like a button you couldn't see. The wall rumbled and shifted. An outline of a doorway appeared, which it then faded away in blue light. An entrance had shown itself to us.

"All right. Nyx, put your hood on and stay close."

"As you wish."

We moved inside the dark, abysmal passage. The place was dimly lit by overhead lights. The closer we got to the waiting area, the more I began to tremble with anxiety. What should I do when I get there? Should I play it cool and act like I don't notice anyone? No, that would make me look suspicious. Should I pretend I run this place and wannabes should step off my turf? No…that would get me shot. I really don't feel like being shot today.

The sounds of numerous people slowly echoed throughout the passage. We were almost there. The only thing that stood in our path was a pair of doors. These doors were the Gates of Hell that divided the supernatural life (that I wish I didn't have) from the more cruel and realistic underworld. My heart was beating a mile a minute. The day of reckoning had come.

I placed my hands on the doors, took an elongated breath, and swung the door open.

To my surprise (and relief), the many mercenaries paid me no mind. Even the job counter was free of any ruthless obstacles. Yup, I could've walked straight up to the counter, pick out a job from the catalog, and get it over with. However, this was before Nyx came into the picture….

"My word. What in the world is this place? It reeks of sweat and blood. I dare say I have never visited a more foul smelling facility in all my years," Nyx declared loudly.

Everyone _was_ minding their own business until she said that. Oh how they grimaced and scowled in our direction! If looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over.

"Nyx! Cut it out! What are you trying to do, kill us?" I whispered coarsely into her ear.

"Heavens no, I will not cease! Everyone here should be ashamed of themselves!" Nyx stated this with such emotion, that a small crowd gathered around us. One mercenary in particular stood out and approached me.

"Hey, you scrawny bastard! You'd better keep that _bitch_ of yours in line!" he shouted.

I stepped back with my arm in front of me in an attempt to prevent him from getting closer to Nyx. Although, it didn't seem like it would benefit me. The huge man looked like he could rip my arm out of its socket.

"Whoa, hold up! Cut her some slack, I'm sure she didn't mean it," I said. If things started to escalate any further…lives would be lost.

Another mercenary moved closer to me from the left. I was preoccupied with the big guy, giving him the perfect opportunity to strike. He moved swiftly and socked me hard in the gut. I fell hard on the floor, clutching my abdomen.

The other mercenaries stormed through, grabbed Nyx, and pinned her up against the wall. She didn't struggle; there wasn't any kicking or screaming, in fact she still had the same calm demeanor that most would die to have in a similar situation. My black-haired sister stared down her assailants without the slightest of flinches.

"What's the matter girlie? You ain't got nothin' to say?" one mercenary said.

Another one drew close, brandishing a switch blade.

"I say we cut her up. That oughta teach her!"

Meanwhile, I was still a wheezing heap on the floor, hacking up a small pool of saliva.

"S-Stop…it…," I uttered weakly, trying hard to push myself up. But the best I could manage was getting on my knees. I slammed my fist against the marble tiles as my voice quickly enveloped the entire room. "Get your damn hands off of her!"

"Shut up!" Some Chinese looking punk walked over to me and kicked me while I was down.

He then crouched down and pulled my head up by the hair and stared at me with his narrow eyes.

"She gets what she deserves…and I don't like that stupid face of yours."

 _"You're one to talk you ugly piece of-"_

The bastard slammed my head into the ground and started cackling.

"Keheheh, you know, I'm going to enjoy rearranging your face, American boy. Ah, but I might reconsider if you apologize. Go on, beg."

 _"I wish I could spit in your face. How dare you compare my Italian blood to the screwed up people of this city!"_

The man whipped out a pistol and placed it on the temple of my head.

"So what's it going to be, American?"

"…"

My vision was getting blurry. I could barely keep my eyes open, let alone speak. But even if I was able to, I'd rather tell him off than beg.

"C'mon, what's the matter? I can't hear you. Speak up!"

His trigger finger grew tighter. He was preparing to finish me off, right then and there. What a way to go.


	5. 004 Rescue

"Confront the dark parts of yourself, and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. Your willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause your angels to sing. Use the pain as fuel, as a reminder of your strength."

- **004** -

My vision? Blurred.

My thoughts? Muddled.

Metal pressed up strongly against my skull as if attempting to drill through. I closed my eyes as I awaited the final judgment.

Thoughts of death can make people see what they have taken for granted. They begin to reflect on their failures and accomplishments. I couldn't believe how quickly everything was happening. There was so much I still wanted to do.

"Sybil…I'm sorry…"

Those were the last words I unconsciously voiced. If there was a God out there, I wanted him to hand-deliver those words to my beloved _sorella_. Hopefully, she would forgive me and I could die without regrets.

Heh, no, perhaps a sinner deserves to die with regrets.

The gunman suddenly cackled. "The hell was that? 'Sybil'? Who the bloody shit is that? Is that the name of your stinking whore back there?"

My hands were quivering. Hearing him utter her treasured name in that disgusting rasp of his both unsettled and infuriated me.

"Keh, doesn't matter either way. You had your chance to beg. Dogs who don't obey deserve to die."

A drawn-out click entered my eardrums. The hammer on a revolver had been pulled down.

...

For some reason, I'd become really tired. But somehow, I felt at peace.

...

Hey, maybe all the suffocating noises would go away if I fell asleep. No more AC whirling about, no more buzzing from dim overhead lights, no more heavy breathing. Death didn't seem so bad from an objective point of view.

…

This was karma at work. Nyx only served as a reminder to how screwed up I am.

...

Every muscle in my body relaxed the moment I gave up. A heavy weight was lifted. Was this…what Heaven felt like? It's nice…nostalgic. I don't ever want to wake up…Sis.

…

…What am I thinking? …All dreams have to end…no matter how sweet. Though, is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide...no escape from reality. Does it really matter? Time to wake up...

I opened up my eyes only to be surprised at the fact that there wasn't anything around _to_ see. Everything was outwardly swallowed up by the malevolent maw of darkness. Nothing was around me but black as dark as pitch.

Maybe my eyes adjusting to the darkness wasn't the correct way to put it. It's like my hands started to 'materialize'. They should've sent a poet to describe it. My arms, now ghostly pale, arose from the dark sea of nothingness as time passed.

Slowly, the rest of my pellucid body faded in from who knows where. My clothes were also stained with white color. Red was now white, blue was now white, white was now whiter than white. Man, I could make so many remarks on how stupid my descriptions are, but I shall refrain for the time being. A voice rang out to possibly end my rant.

"Dark, can you hear me?"

 _That voice..._

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I hear you."

"Ah, thank heavens. It seems we are closer than I presumed."

Another white figure faded into this strange place. You could probably guess who.

(Hint: It's Nyx.)

Nyx and I made a ghostly pair. Two people that divided the dark and made the only light that transcended common sense. I mean seriously, what was up with that place? I decided to get an answer from our friendly-neighborhood alien.

"Nyx, where are we?" I asked abruptly.

"We are in 'closed space' created by yours truly."

"Wait, so I'm not dead?"

She turned away from me as if in contemplation.

"It would be a waste if you were to become deceased so soon. Neither you nor I have fulfilled our promises to each other. A proper lady never goes back on her word. So too is true for a proper gentleman such as yourself."

I placed my hand on my hips. "My promise, huh? Well, I wouldn't be in this mess if you would've just listened to me."

"Forgive me. I was fairly certain you would be able to deal with the circumstances presented." She said this in a way that made me think she pissed those guys off on purpose.

"What in the world would give you that idea? And anyway…if I'm here with you, what happened to the people in the Organization?"

"Only people I have chosen can enter or leave this place. Everyone outside of this space is currently frozen in a deadlock of time. Time will resume once we return. This closed space is merely a recreation of our bond made real. I speak figuratively of course, but only since I find it unlikely that you would be able to comprehend the true nature of it. Although I mean no disrespect, it is just the truth of-"

"'It's just the truth of Celestial magic', right?" I didn't believe in magic, but to be honest, I couldn't make sense of the explanation she gave me.

Nyx nodded. "Precisely."

"So, what do we do now? I mean, it's too late to do anything, right? We're practically screwed no matter what…"

"Do you truly believe we shall die in that wretched place?"

"I don't want to question your advanced alien logic, but yeah…I really do think I'm going to die today..."

Nyx's drawn-out breath interrupted my faint, doubtful words.

"I wish you would think of me more highly."

Oh believe me, I would, but don't you think having your back turned towards me is slightly rude?

"You got a plan?"

"You should never question the powers of a Celestial. Someone will arrive shortly."

I felt numb again. I stared down at my feet as they began to be slowly eaten away at by a black swarm. For some reason, I really wanted to stay. My struggle against the black barrage was a foolish effort. I looked at Nyx going through the same process.

"Hey, what the hell is this! This burns! Nyx! Who's going to arrive shortly? Argh-! Nyx! Hey!" I shouted helplessly. It felt like no matter how hard I yelled it would be swallowed up like the rest of me.

My arms and torso sunk into the never ending abyss. My head struggled to remain. Nyx tilted her head in my direction and spoke softly.

"Do not worry yourself. You will not die. Believe in me."

Her words melted away in the pitch black abyss. But I understood the warmth in them on a rudimental level. They were reassuring to a man who had very little.

With a wink all her own, I returned to the real world.

My body was no longer lifeless, but renewed with sensation. (The sensation of pain, that is.)

So many different loud sounds flowed back and weaved together to reestablished the world, this world of danger and death. Despite the pain and the egregious sounds, I felt alive, reborn even. A fire awoke within my soul that forever changed who I was.

I can't really put it into words, but…it was like someone else filled my shoes. Whoever I was originally was thrown into the newly created flame to be cleansed.

Fate smiled upon me on that day. It gave me another chance to set things right. It would also seem Fate had messengers.

A seven foot tall giant entered the room with a booming voice.

"Fools! What do you think you're doing?"

This was spoken by one of the strongest, no, the strongest man on the planet. How do I know this? Well, let's just say his reputation precedes him for now. Sudden and total ass-whooping was about to happen.

"Oh crap! It's the Devil of Blue Heaven!" One mercenary bellowed. (I find it ironic that there's a 'devil' in Heaven. It also doesn't make much sense if you think about it. Or maybe I'm misinterpreting irony.) The voice of 'Mr. Devil' grew louder, as well as incoming footsteps that filled everyone's hearts with dread.

"Are you harming these two _here_ of all places? _Here_ , in this sacred place founded by our sweet lady? I pity those who would dare harm a defenseless mistress and her young servant! Explain yourselves!"

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" The Chinese man asked without a shred of admiration.

Another Chinese man stepped in. I assumed he was friends with the maniac. A sense of reason with an insane friend; that's what I think he is.

"Feng, don't you know who that is? He ain't human!" His friend exclaimed.

"Keh, like I give a damn. What about all the blood we were about to spill? Come on, I'm not about to let this guy to ruin our fun."

It was within that moment that the man removed the cold gun from my temple. I lifted my head with renewed vim and vigor. Another voice joined the fray.

"Ignis, what's all this commotion?" This voice belonged to none other than the boss of Blue Heaven, Madam Leche herself. She arrived slowly and she did it in such a way that makes someone think she's the greatest boss to have. She was a leader that cared for her subordinates, if you didn't do anything to screw up. But once you do, there's no telling what she'll do. There was another pretty sight walking close behind our boss.

Mr. Devil, or rather "Ignis" spun around. "Miss Leche! Miss Miel! Please head to a better location. It's not safe here!"

"I really don't give a rat's ass about you or your sweet lady. You'd better scram or you're gonna die too. Or you know what? I'll kill that head bitch and claim this place for myself," 'Feng' said. (That's his name, right?) Feng set his sights on Leche with his gun. That was possibly the most idiotic thing he will ever do.

"Feng, you goddamn idiot! Don't aim at her!" his buddy reprimanded.

"How dare you!" Ignis roared.

Ignis closed the gap between Feng and himself, snatching the gun from Feng's hand in the blink of an eye. This man, knowing no limit to his strength, crushed the metal gun within his hands.

"What? WHAT?" Feng repeated in disbelief. I couldn't really blame him. His buddy was right in saying he wasn't human.

Ignis grabbed him by the back of his neck and lifted him a couple feet into the air. Feng wriggled about trying to break free from his supernatural grip.

"Since I assume you're new around here. Let me tell you something. It's one thing to harm innocent people and to point a gun at me, but if you hurt Miss Leche or Miss Miel in anyway, I _will_ kill you."

There was an air of apprehension. The dozens of mercenaries stopped shuffling their feet. The whole waiting room was reduced to silence, but only for a brief moment. A few of the mercenaries even scattered like bugs that flee when the light turns on. Feng started speaking in his own language. His buddy tightened up and spoke back to him in the same tongue. It was then that this buddy of his pulled out a gun and pointed it towards the girl named Miel. Great, so he tells Feng to stop being an idiot and then he acts like one himself? This was really starting to get out of hand.

"Why you!" Ignis probably couldn't react fast enough or maybe he saw me stepping into other people's affairs. If it was the latter, I have no idea why he would have faith in a guy like me.

"Don't...even think about it...!" I forced myself onto my feet, almost falling back down due to my trembling knees. I dashed and when I gained enough speed and distance, I charged forward and tackled the man with the weapon hard against the ground. His gun skittered across the marble floor. I had very little energy left. I lay on the floor again, satisfied with my part of the action. But apparently, Feng's buddy wasn't. He scrambled to his feet and made a dive for the gun. He obtained the weapon and made me his next target. Now on his back, he held the chrome weapon with shaky conviction.

"D-Don't move or I'll fill you full of holes!"

Even with brand new determination, something was wrong. The moment I stood tall once more, the muscles in my body were ripping themselves apart. That didn't matter to me at the time as I forced myself over to his location.

"Is that right? I'd like to see you try," I said while cracking my knuckles.

The younger man screamed and pulled the trigger multiple times. Two bullets shot past over my head, another two above my shoulders, one briefly skimmed through my pant leg, and a sixth went completely astray, almost biting into the heart of a startled mercenary. The gunner's lack of accuracy could be explained due to unexplainable fright.

"Y-You're a monster too! G-Get away!"

Repetitions of empty clicking sounds were given off from the empty gun. After three more steps, I hovered above him at last.

"Are you finished yet? Now then, let me give you a word of advice…"

I clenched my fist within those tense moments and received a frightened look from the man before me.

"Don't start crap like this…"

With all the strength in my right hand, I brought my fist down in an arc.

"…and not expect to lose a couple teeth later!"

The strike collided with his jaw and began grinding bone against bone. His jaw apparently cracked under the strain while several of his teeth did in fact spray out of his mouth like wildfire. His face acted as though it were launched from a Civil War cannon, making an impact that cracked a marble tile.

In that moment, only silence ensued. I myself was baffled in some recess of the mind. Where did that Herculean strength come from? Still, whatever supernatural entity possessed me obviously did not understand the limitations of the human body. My own knuckles were bleeding a dark scarlet.

My legs were screaming for rest. They gave out and I began to fall forward like a shattered tower.

That was all for me. I could do no more. I was sprawled out against the floor as my eyes surveyed the room. Ignis looked in awe, Feng looked in anger. The various other mercenaries talk amongst themselves saying "Why didn't anyone tell us he was manipulated?" "How were we supposed to know? His eyes were blue! Even a crackhead could tell you that!"

My eyes darted this way and that, not understanding a single word spoken. But more importantly, I couldn't see Nyx anywhere. I could hear some people interested about the same thing.

"Where is she? Where did that girl go?"

"What the hell are you talkin' bout'?"

"That chick in black! She disappeared!"

But only after a few words, everyone became inaudible to me. And like a candle flame that burns brightly in the dark for hours until it dims away, my flame went out with a flicker and I spoke no more.


	6. 005 Execution

All right! I managed to finish this entry in time.

In this chapter, Ignis, Leche, and Miel will showcase a little more of their personalities. I kind of wanted to give Miel more lines, but I'll save that for another more appropriate time.

"Don't judge a book by its cover."

- **005** -

I awoke in a daze. A hypnagogic feeling dug its sharp talons into my cerebral cortex. My vision was regrettably still rather unclear. But that feeling soon left me like medication tablets that dissolve in water.

As my vision returned to its usual 20/25, I noticed a young girl hovering above me. The same girl I impulsively risked my life to protect. She shrank back away from me upon noticing my eyes checking her out. (But can you blame me? She's so adorable.) She got up and spoke in a high-pitched voice, a true soprano if I do say so myself.

"Um…Miss Leche…he's awake!"

In that light-blue room I can recall that there were three chairs, a cold table (The one I was resting on) and a glass counter. In two of those chairs, Ignis and Leche were simply lounging around. I had an impression they were expecting me to wake up for whatever special reason occurred to them.

I sat up slowly, my body feeling unpleasantly cold. I soon became aware of the fact that the top half of my body was stripped bare. Plus, there were these adhesive bandages wrapped around my abdomen. I felt the smooth bandages for a second or two before turning to face the others residing in the same room as me.

All three were special, each of varying hair colors and styles. Ignis was the sort of guy that made you think, 'don't mess with him', with his inhuman red eyes and spiky black hair and all. Some of his tufts of hair made him look he had a pair of short horns growing out of his head. Being called a devil seems apt to me now. Leche had blonde hair, elegantly tied into an elongated ponytail. And the cute girl in the foreground had short golden-brown hair with long bangs, but they weren't long enough to fully cover those lustrous green eyes of hers.

"Well, good morning lad!"

Ignis tossed my white undershirt, tie, and blazer to me in a playful manner.

"We were starting to worry about you. And I have to say, when you stopped that man from harming Miss Miel, you gained my upmost respect! Speaking of which, we took the liberty of looking into the squabble. After hearing the story from other fellow mercenaries, I learned about a black-haired woman. And after some interrogations involving Feng and his men, we also found out that they were some Chinese misfits from the Triad that happened to sneak in here before the event in question happened. But sadly for them, Feng's men happened to have a leader that was…how shall I put this…they had a leader that was missing a few screws in his head, hence his attack on you. That poor soul can't seem to stop himself whenever a chance for murder happens to stumble his way-" Ignis paused and looked at me with an unknown expression. I'd have to call it disbelief…or anything that was somewhat similar to that. If anyone else saw it, feel free to tell me what it was.

He possibly saw my disinterest in the subject. I mean, I'm not completely disinterested in it, but I just woke up only to be greeted with a man with no indoor voice brewing a storm of words. I really just want some peace and quiet after what happened.

I dressed up, not wanting to ask any questions of where I was or why my body didn't hurt anymore. I suppose that they nurtured me to full health. Well how sweet of them…now I bet they won't mind if I sneak towards the exit and get the heck out of there.

"I must say, you dress a bit classier than your average mercenary," Leche said, foiling my plans for escaping unnoticed.

"Yeah, thanks," I said.

This was true, the only people that I knew of that wore blazers anymore were businessmen or school kids, but conversely everyone else in the room wore classy outfits compared to any mercenary. Leche wore a white suit, and so did Miel behind her. (Her lovable name just rolls off my tongue.) Ignis, on the other hand, was wearing a blue dress shirt; the first three buttons near the top were undone. (Was he trying to show off his chest?) Ignis also wore some black khaki pants and an unbuttoned, black long coat, which was acceptable considering the cold weather we have. My basic theory was that he also wore this long coat to look like a grade-A badass.

"Miel, could you be a dear and fetch me some milk?" Leche interjected.

"Yes ma'am, right away."

Since I'm the forgetful person that I am, I in all probability have not yet mentioned Leche's well known….obsession with dairy drinks. Maybe she couldn't hold her liquor? I think I would like to see a drunken Leche. Who wouldn't? But all humor aside, I questioned about my missing friend before I left.

"Hey, do you know where Nyx went?"

"Do you speak of that young black-haired girl that was at the scene?" Ignis interrogated.

My eyes widened. "Yes, that's the one! Is she safe? Is she around?"

The man patted my shoulder with three slow thumps. "Calm down lad. Unfortunately, we don't know where she is."

"Oh…I see. Well, in any case, I think I'm going to head out, if you don't mind. Oh yeah, and thanks for fixing me up."

I headed for the nearest exit and placed my hand on a golden doorknob.

Leche spoke, sending a shiver down my spine. "Please wait. Why don't you stay and relax for a while? I actually have important matters to discuss with you."

My grip was tight on the doorknob. I let go of it for a sec and shot a glance at the boss. "What is it?"

"Well, to start off, you can provide us with your name."

"My name, huh?" I toiled around in my head to make a selection. The name I want to give them avoided my grasp. ****, ****, ****. I couldn't say it.

Seeing as I couldn't provide them with the name of my choice, I settled for my newly acquired alias. "My name's Dark."

"Oh come now, I'm sure it's not that intimidating," said Ignis.

After a few seconds of trying to figure out what he meant, I pressed my palm against my forehead. "No, I don't mean 'dark' in a figurative way. My name is literally Dark."

Leche was unfettered by my abnormal answer. "That's a unique name. How did a young man like you end up with that?"

Ask Nyx. She's the one with all the answers. Man, where did she go?

"Eh, it's not that important, but anyway, what else did you want to talk about?"

"This may seem sudden, but we happen to have a bit of a pest problem, you see. If you don't mind, we would appreciate your assistance."

"A pest problem, ma'am?" I referred to Leche as "ma'am", to show my respect.

Ignis crossed his arms and slowly nodded to himself. "It's a rogue demon to be exact."

I straightened myself and gave Ignis extended eye contact. "A demon? You gotta be kidding me. How do you expect a guy like me to help you out with that? I don't even own a weapon." (Seriously, can't you guys hire an exorcist?)

The man scoffed. "A true man doesn't need a weapon. A true man fights with his bare hands!" He shot his fist in the air and pointed at the ceiling. He has a knack for being enthusiastic. I could have really used some of that enthusiasm since Ignis looked so chock full of it, so a little bit taken away will be okay, right?

This was what I wanted to say …"Look that may work for you, but I'm just a normal human. What happened before I passed out was a fluke. I don't have unfathomable strength like you, and I for one have had enough for one day. People don't come close to dying and live to tell about it"…, but I didn't feel like wasting the time nor was I certain that Ignis would even understand.

So instead I said this, "Sorry, but there's probably someone more suited for this than me."

"Nonsense, what you did today was more than enough proof to convince me. You may act as if you can't do it, but you shouldn't cut yourself so short. You're stronger than you look and I can even see the fire in your eyes, boyo!"

I occasionally took quick glances at Leche. She seemed amused with our conversation; her fingers were interlocked as she watched us with eyes like silver coins.

She laughed quietly. "Well, whatever your choice will be, let it be known that if you do decide to join, it'll be worth your while. If you politely decline, then who are we to meddle in your affairs? Ignis, please don't pressure our young man here. He has been through a tough spot with the loss of his lover and close to being on the Reaper's doorstep."

Thank you ma'am, I have to respect you a lot more for taking my side—Wait, what? LOVER? Eh sorry…we've known each other for about a week and a half. Relationships don't happen that quickly.

"Here you go." Miel set down a glass bottle of milk on the glass table. It was the kind of bottle that old-fashioned milkmen delivered a long time ago. I can't believe they still made those things. Miel then bowed and stepped back.

"Thank you, dear. Dark, I must tell you that we do not have all day for your answer. Our offer to you is 3,000 dollars if you take this request and 5,500 if you succeed in capturing it alive."

My eyes lit up. "…Did you say 3,000 bucks?"

"Correct."

"Why are you willing to pay that kind of money for that? Is it really that much of a problem?" I pointed at Ignis. "And anyway, why can't Iggy over there do something about it?

"If you want the truth, Ignis and I have other matters to attend to. We would take care of it ourselves at a later time, but seeing as Ignis is confident in your abilities, he suggested that we ask you for your cooperation."

Ignis was still nodding to himself with a modest grin on his face.

I rubbed the back of my neck and continued. "Okay…but you're saying if I take this request of yours and somehow succeed in capturing this thing, you're willing to pay me in cash? Sorry, I just want to make this clear."

Leche studied the ceiling. I kind of expected her to pull out a cigar like some old-school Italian mafia boss. "But of course. All favors must be repaid in one way or the other."

When you stop to think about it, 3,000 dollars is probably like chump change for a boss of an Organization sub-division. And a freakin' _leader_ of this sub-division filled to the brim with vicious savages has asked _me_ of all people for a simple favor. (Doing this is morally sound compared to killing people for money.) I can't let an opportunity like this pass away in a fleeting memory. Imagine, if I worked for the boss directly, I could be making some serious dough. But what if I get caught up in dangerous predicaments?

Will Nyx come out of the blue and help me out? She would, right? That would be totally uncool if she ran off and ditched me. She promised damn it. And a proper lady has to get her ass over here and help me like she said she would. Argh, why am I so pissed all of a sudden? Am I mad because she's gone? Am I mad because she looks like my sister? I barely even know the girl and yet she makes me feel so many different emotions.

A chilling voice shocked me back into reality. "So Dark, have you had enough time to decide or do you still need a moment?"

Hmm? Oh right, my internal monologues kill a lot of time. Okay, I have to say yes. Money makes the world go round. (And getting to know Miel a bit more would be a very splendid benefit.)

I tried to look cool with a thumbs-up gesture and replied. "Sure, I'll be glad to help you out." Do you think I'm shallow for also taking this job to be praised? ...Nah.

"Excellent," Leche said. "Well then, allow me to retrieve your starting payment and we'll fill you in with the details."

I waited for a moment, leering at Miel, who kept looking at the floor instead of making eye-contact with me. I think I was making her feel uncomfortable or embarrassed.

I'm sorry Miel. I'll try to suppress my uncertain libido for you, but only because I can't stand to see you look so…distressed.

My right hand had a bundle of money as I walked out of Blue Heaven's base of operations. A couple of 'savages' apologized to me, even though it technically wasn't their fault for getting fed up. Personally, I think I'm the real idiot for barging in there without a gun. (Nonetheless, guns and I don't mix. They're against my moral values.) But anyway, I have to remember what's important right now, and that is my mission.

Apparently, this rogue demon of theirs claimed a nearby place called Arbor Woods for its own purposes. My city is bordered by old places like Arbor Woods, but not many people go and visit them. However, it's not too hard to envision a place that's so sylvan, so solitary, and cut off from normal city life. But anyway, it took me about a forty-five minute drive to reach the demon's lair.

That place gave me the creeps though. A silvery fog coated the area. It was silent, colder than usual, and the dried up oak trees reminded me of death. I looked around Arbor Woods for a minute and saw some puny black dog. Did it really take me a simple minute to find my mark? Wow, lucky me, right?

But was that really it? That's the rogue demon that they're having trouble with? That tiny thing seemed more like a stuffed toy than a ravenous monster. But the description I had matched up 100%. 'A black demon with a blue jewel embedded into its head'. Confirmation complete, I established that no harm could come my way from that defenseless, sleeping creature and I formulated and executed a strategy to safely capture it.

I tried to sneak behind it as ninja-like as I possibly could. My life may suck with or without Nyx being involved, but I guess easy jobs like this make all the bizarre things and bizarre people seem like a simple distraction. Yeah, you got to enjoy the things that prevent our weird reality from crumbling around us. Murder, theft, arson, avarice…they all anchor this world like it or not.

After that last sentimental and albeit cynical thought in my head slipped by, I limbered up and pounced on my prey.


	7. 006 Assault

For those of you wondering where Revya and Ragna were, I hereby introduce them into SinnerBlue with open arms.

And for those of you who are easily offended by coarse language, you have my condolences. But you probably should've seen that coming since Ragna and Gig tend to utter obscenities on a frequent basis. You should also know by now that this isn't exactly a kid friendly story, but this chapter kind of starts to show the edgier side of things. And as a side-note, yes, Dark is a mediocre womanizer, why do you ask?

"A fool whines of how unlucky he is; a hero makes his own luck."

- **006** -

I spun across the hard ground as I snatched up the demon within my hands. My blazer was speckled with dirt here and there, but it's a small price to pay. I stood up triumphantly and chuckled.

The tiny Chihuahua-like creature squirmed around and yelped.

"I hate to break it to you pooch, but I'm afraid you're going to make me some quick cash."

Quite frankly, I felt kind of good. I can't even believe it...for once, I genuinely felt happy. Why, I felt so good that I could whistle the final movement to Beethoven's 9th.

 _"Or maybe I could make up my own song to sing whenever I feel this good. Yeah, but before I do that, I have to hand over this pooch to—Wait, what the?"_

A slight prickle of pain latched itself onto my feeble arms. Bright flashes of blue light occurred in a rhythmic display. The demon growled as it twisted its neck in a half-circle towards my direction.

The eyes and fangs of a monster were made known in the cold winter light. A glare of killing intent made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

Through some twisted way, the tight hold I had around it became its ticket to freedom. Sharp black spikes protruded from the demonic creature's body. Before I would let the spikes dig any deeper into my skin, I let go of it and watched the small hellish creature slither off into darker parts of the woods.

Only one single thought ran through my mind.

"…What just happened?"

I really wasn't expecting random stuff occurring out of the blue like that. And here I thought that job was going to be easy. What a ridiculous notion. Ah well, you can't say I didn't try. 3,000 dollars was more than enough for one day, so…I decided on going back home for the day. I sighed and started to head back to my car with a fatigued mindset.

"If I can't accomplish something in one fell swoop, then there's no point in trying again," I muttered to myself almost conceited.

"So you would rather give up on a task that is seemingly laborious instead of continuing to pursue a goal?"

Oh look, I'm so tired that I'm starting to hear voices in my head. Wait a sec, that voice belongs to-

I spun around, and wouldn't you know it, Nyx was there leaning up against a dead tree.

"Nyx! Hey, is that really you? I'm not hallucinating or anything, right? You didn't just ditch me last time?"

Something within me wanted to give her a hug, but I stopped myself halfway into it.

"My, my. Perhaps you missed me? I can kindly assure you, I am right here beside you and I shall always do so. I would never stoop so low as to abandon my familiar."

"But, where did you go? You left without a word. You could've created closed space and told me about it."

"Ah, but I took my leave with good reason. You see, in my absence I reflected upon my misbehavior and how I caused you to end up in such a predicament. So in order to apologize for my outburst, I traveled through alternate planes in search of proper protection."

Uh...sexual connotations aside, what did she mean by "proper protection"?

I took an educated guess. "You mean like a bodyguard?"

"Yes. I scouted around for an afternoon's passing and found two perfect candidates."

Bodyguards, huh? Having a couple of Ignis' around didn't sound too appealing though.

"So what's so special about these candidates? What made you pick them?"

"I cannot say for certain. Regardless, my faith in this choice is inexorable."

"Okay? Any info on them?"

"Nothing I know is truly worth remarking."

"…"

"Forgive me. I had little time to gather information regarding who they are."

"Then why are you so unwavering in your selection?"

"I just have a feeling. Please trust me on this." This phantom of a girl, walked up to me without a sound as she fixed her starry eyes that seemed to beg for attention on me.

I contemplated if there were any hidden meanings or words of wisdom secretly spaced within Nyx's enigmatic ways. I'm never too sure if I can trust her with anything, but I made a vow to have faith in her for better or for worse and damn it, I intend to try and keep a promise for once.

"All right, all right. Just stop giving me that look."

"Thank you very much. Now if you would politely step back."

I did as she said and waited tolerantly. Nyx raised her right hand as she closed her eyes. She appeared to be experiencing a calm reverie. I can't help but admit how dainty she looked.

My eyes couldn't really believe what they saw. As she slowly opened her eyes, Nyx's bright blue iris color became replaced by an upsetting shade of red. Using her raised hand, she snapped her fingers and space itself gave in. Space was nothing more than a colorful feast for my eyes. Two maelstroms of every tint imaginable danced around in a festive celebration. What they were celebrating I don't know.

These multicolored things started to form definite shapes of their own. One of them, coated in a bright red, shifted with a popping sound, scattering thousands of drops of condensed space in all directions. The other distortion, one with a touch of green and white, followed suit.

In their place, they left two people as a memento of their enchanting show. And I stood there awestruck. When I saw my friend, her eyes had returned to their usual color of the sky. I wonder if I only imagined her eyes changing color. I locked my sights upon the people from other worlds.

A slim girl with cherry red hair wielding an onyx blade and a muscular man with white hair and a bigass sword behind his back are the so called 'perfect candidates'?

I'm no fashion designer. I can't find the proper words to describe their outfits, but I'll give it a shot. The girl was wearing what could only be described as an anachronism mixture of medieval fantasy armor and modern attire. Going in the order my eyes maneuvered across her body, she wore a pair of matching earrings, a leather choker fastened around her neck, detached green sleeves bridged together by gold, a pink bra made of _metal_ by the looks of it, and white baggy pants.

Despite my values telling me otherwise, I couldn't help but notice that she was completely shirtless besides that peculiar bra and those pauldron/sleeve things. Don't they have common decency in her world? Any man wouldn't know where to look…if you know what I mean. *Ahem*, but I averted my eyes from the area between the collarbone and solar plexus before she noticed.

As for the man with snow colored hair, he wore this red coat embroidered with two huge belts and numerous other buttons and details that I'm going to skip over, a black undershirt with a white stripe that ran vertically down the middle, black hakama (Japanese pants?), and these futuristic steel-tipped shoes, with a bright red shade to compliment them. The worlds where they both come from have an interesting sense of fashion.

Both of them were still adjusting to the implied aftershocks of dimensional travel.

The man in red scanned his surroundings. "Rachel? No. Where is this?"

The man seemed utterly shaken upon the sight of Nyx. "Saya! Is that you? ...No, never mind."

Nyx drew her hood over her head, submerging her face in the shadows. She curtsied, but kept the formalities to a minimum for a while. Nyx walked up to the man in red and spoke bluntly.

"You there, you will assist this man with his arduous task."

He snapped out of his daze and established himself. "Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are, talkin' down to me like you're some goddamn princess?"

"I am Nyx. The man over there is named Dark."

An uncouth male voice shot out. "Dark? What kind of retarded name is that?"

Nyx shot a dirty look at the girl. "How rude. I think Dark is a fine name befitting of a gentleman."

Why was Nyx looking at her? She couldn't have said that, right?

"What was that voice?" I asked mystified.

The lady twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. "Oh that was nothing..."

Was there another person that Nyx summoned?

"Then who said that?" I questioned.

"Me, dumbass. The one and only Gig! What's with the stupid look on your faces? I'm guessing you wanna know where my larger-than-life voice is coming from, don't ya?"

"That would be nice to know," I said, looking for someone that wasn't around.

"Hahaha, it's coming from the kid right here," said Gig. Meanwhile, I knocked on a tree. "No, not over there you idiot! It's coming from the girl in front of you!"

The girl shrugged.

"You mean...from you?"

"Yup," the girl said.

Another weirdo has come along to join the 'Ruin Dark's Chances of Having a Normal Life' parade.

"So you're not a talking sword or anything?"

"No, don't be idiotic. But that would majorly suck if I was. My soul was bound to the sword, but I share this girl's body. Now if only she would freaking hand it over already!"

"Sorry, not going to happen," said the young girl.

The white-haired man let out some of his unhappy emotions with a yell. "Look, I don't want to get in the way of your chit-chat, but could you hurry up and tell us what we have to do? I want to go back as fast as possible!"

The way he talked made me feel insecure.

"S-Sorry. Right then," I paused, cleared my throat, and continued. "We were hoping you would help me fight a demon. Please?"

"Yeah? You want us to wipe your ass too?" the man barked.

"What? N-No, look, hear me out real quick. Nyx and I are nicely asking you to help us out with something. Once you do that we will send you home as soon as you're done. Isn't that right?"

Nyx nodded.

"I'll even pay you for your troubles if it's of any use. What've you got to lose?"

The man snarled at me. "My time. Can you pay me back in lost time? Huh?"

 _"Crap. What do I say?"_

"Yo Nyx, help me out here."

She nodded, brushed the left side of her hair behind her ear, and said, "Your world has not begun to notice your disappearance. The 'lost time' you speak of would currently amount to no more than a few nanoseconds. Even if the day were to end in this world, less than a minute would have passed in yours."

Whoa, awesome reasoning skills. He'll have to say yes to our request now.

But the man said nothing. However, I took his silence as an affirmation. I turned towards the girl with red hair.

"What about you?"

"If time isn't a problem, then I'd be glad to help you out for free."

Gig bemoaned his partner's decision. "Ah c'mon! You're just going to do this free of charge? Lame."

"Thanks. All right then. Let's go catch us a demon."

I pointed towards a random direction and stood there like a heroic statue.

"Dark, I believe the creature ran off in the opposite direction," said Nyx in a deadpan voice.

"...Uh, I knew that. Yeah. Okay, let's go that way!"

I pointed to the correct direction and hid my humiliation from the other people beside me.

Our small gang of four searched around. We searched for a really long time and all the while, Gig would not shut up. The irritated man in red mumbled to himself through the whole thing. I wanted to call it quits and apologize to the redhead for dragging her out here. However, in the end she was the one to spot what we were searching for.

"Is that it over there?"

I leaned in close and squinted. Yup, that was it. The darn thing was sleeping its life away. It couldn't seem to remember that there were people still after it.

"Yes, that's it exactly. Good job," I said as I gave her a thumbs-up.

Snow white hair thumped his feet against the ground. "Okay, we spotted it, now what?"

"Isn't it clear enough? We go and catch it."

Gig flung an insult at me. "Wow. You really needed our help for something that pathetic? What a candyass. The kid here could chop that up and feed it to _your mom_ to choke on. And she's a _girl_ for crying out loud."

'Yeah? And you can go to Hell for all I care.' That was what I wanted to say, but it wasn't in my nature to go through with it.

"What's the matter? Did that insult hit a little too close to home? Heheh."

The girl made a gesture with her hand that said, "I'm sorry about that." And I in return made a gesture that said, "Don't worry about it."

After all that hustle and bustle, I decided to just rush the demon. After all, I had back-up this time. I snapped numerous twigs laid out on the ground in my dash.

Please just come along quietly, pooch and we all call this a day.

"…Eh?"

Bloodshot eyes opened up. The jewel on its forehead started to glow violently. It opened its grotesque mouth and shot a huge blue ray that rammed itself into my stomach. Lightning? Did it shoot _lightning_ at me?

Thankfully, the attack was more or less set to 'stun' instead of 'kill'. I fell to the ground gasping for the air that was knocked out of me.

The black beast gradually grew three times its original size. I couldn't believe it, but I didn't do anything to stop it. The wolf sized beast lunged at me with fangs set upon feasting on fresh human for dinner.

In the spur of the moment, I used both of my hands to prevent it from biting down. One pushed down on its lower jaw, the other pushed up on its upper jaw and as a result, I kept the voracious creature at bay. Hot drool gathered near my fingertips. I was expecting someone to come help me out, but like everything else, it never happens the way I want it to.

"Um…shouldn't we help him?" The girl asked behind me.

"Tch, I ain't doing shit for that guy." The white-haired man said, "He can deal with it himself."

Gig's maniacal voice echoed in agreement. "Heh, yeah, and it's more fun to see him get mauled up by that thing anyway."

I wish they wouldn't talk about me while I was still in the vicinity. Sheesh, can't a guy get a break around here?

Bones snapped and twisted within the creature. Or at least that's what it sounded like. A black tumor rapidly formed on the demon's left shoulder, and all the while the creature grunted and growled. To further my reprehension of the demon, a large hand popped out of the large lump on its constantly shifting body.

It shot me with another beam at close range. I was pretty sure that my face was going to be bruised tomorrow. With its new appendage, it plucked me up like a ragdoll and threw me hard at the white-haired man. He and I crashed into a tree behind us with frightening force. I think I heard my back bones crack a little.

My head was spinning, but at least the man caught me and lessened the impact. But I guess it wasn't exactly his true intention to do so, because he inflicted more pain before I could even thank him.

"Get off me!" the man shouted as he threw me aside like a child's cheap toy.

My body rolled around a few times before coming to a slow halt.

The red-head sprinted over and came to my aid. "Are you okay?"

I'm just fine, don't worry about it. Just give me a couple of hugs and kisses, maybe some band-aids and it'll all be sugar and rainbows—No, I'm not okay! I looked up at the girl for a sec and felt hot under the collar. Feeling that it would be uncalled for, I kept my comment to myself.

"Yeah I'm all right, I'll toughen it out, thank you."

I can't help but lie whenever a cute girl asks me if I'm all right. Come to think of it, I lied to Nyx about hurting myself a while back. I have some serious issues for falling for three different girls. I fell for two of them on the same day!

She smiled warmly and offered me a hand. Embarrassed, I returned the smile and let her soft hand help me up on my feet. I caught my breath in the middle of all this.

Fine, if I can't thank him, I suppose I should thank that black creature for getting the man to take action.

"I really didn't want to do a damn thing, but if that asshole wants to start a fight, then let's bring it!"

As if in answer to the man's decree, the creature shrieked louder than any banshee or siren could ever hope to surpass. Another hand grew on its other shoulder. It was like it had a pair of oddly malformed wings.

But then—I kid you not—everyone suddenly began to float up like balloons filled with helium.

I latched on to a thick tree branch above me. "Oh for the love of—what's it doing now?"

"It's faintly negating the gravity around it," Nyx stated coolly.

"How is that even possible?-!"

Paying no attention to me, the echoing voice happened to be amused with the laws of physics being broken. "Hey kid, check it out…We're flying."

"You don't say! Thanks for stating the obvious Sherlock!" I exclaimed from close by.

"Who's Sherlock?" The puzzled, red-headed girl asked.

"Would you all shut up! God, you're all a bunch of kids. Can we please return to kickin' that black piece of shit's ass over there?"

Why certainly my foul-mouthed cohort. You go first and I'll be here for emotional support.

A moment of silence.

Nyx floated upside-down with no remarkable expression to speak of. The young red-headed girl floated with her arms crossed and her head tilted to the side and making sounds like "Hmm" or "Ahh". I wondered if she was still trying to figure out who Sherlock was. And finally, the man in red…was kind of struggling against some unseen force. I wasn't sure if I should laugh or not. Gravity nullification on a small scale can apparently create invisible pools. How interesting.

"Well? Aren't you going to kick its ass already?" I inquired.

"Shut up. I'm workin' on it," the man said whilst fighting against the invisible tides.

He 'swam' towards a nearby tree. I looked on with curious fascination. What exactly was he trying to do? The man grabbed hold of a tree branch and reached for the huge slab of metal behind his back. I still can't picture what he's up to.

With his sword swung down in a perfect arc, he sliced off the entire branch. Like everything else, the branch floated tamely in the air.

"Hey, ugly! Choke on this!"

I wish I was making this up, but the man did something that only he would do. He laid out the tree branch in front of him, balled up his hand into a fist and then—

"Hell's Fang!"

With a spontaneous echo at the uttering of an attack name—don't ask me why it did—and a punch fueled with dark power, he launched the branch fast enough for it to ignite into black flames. The branch, now a weapon for killing, shot past flesh and bone, leaving a gaping hole through the creature's head as a reminder of the man's anger. The demon didn't even have time to dodge, or cry out in pain, or even see it coming for that matter. It's just a poor thing drenched in its own blood now. I wanted to look away, but I just couldn't seem to tilt my head in disgust.

"Whoa! Holy shit, Red! That was kickass! Not as kickass as me of course, but I give it five stars. Hey soulmate, what'd ya think? Heh heh."

My mouth hung wide open in astonishment and, more importantly, in frustration. "What did you do? I thought you were just going to beat it up a bit, not go all the way and kill it!"

"What? What else was I supposed to do? It's not my fault that it stepped up without puttin' up a decent fight."

"That's not the point! I needed that thing to be alive so I could get paid in full!"

"Well excuse me. I just did what I was told to. You got a problem?"

"Who told you to kill it? Not me!"

"Pfft, well shit man, what the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

I wanted to punch his teeth in so badly. But I knew I couldn't stand up to a guy like him. Not after what I just saw. All I can really do is grit my teeth, clench my fist, and bitch about how much my life sucks. I can't get a girl of my own, I can't fight, I'm a terrible brother, and I have a screwed up personality. I'm so damn pathetic that it's not even funny. …No wonder Nyx had to go out and get bodyguards. But…who cares? I'm just a regular human with a streak of bad luck. Complaining isn't going to change anything. Why should I even bother?

I exhaled loudly and shook my head without any life into it. My grip on the tree branch was so strong, that my hand started to hurt.

Hold up, I'm still holding on to the branch? Everybody is still in the air as well. But that thing is supposed to be dead, so what is going on?

Watching the demon's lifeless body bore some fruit. It looked like melted puddle of tar at this point. To me, it looked _beyond_ dead, but some weird paranoia crept up inside me. No matter how hard I stared at it, no matter how close I looked for something that wasn't there, it wouldn't move. But I could've sworn something was up.

The girl in the unique outfit spoke up. She knew something was wrong too.

"Hey, why are we still floating?"

"Maybe Red over there happened to break the gravity switch on accident. You guys should be grateful that you get to experience flight! Ain't it just bitchin'? It's one of the abilities that I, the indestructible Gig, happen to enjoy!"

The bastard in red shrugged any blames away. The only person who might know something is the ever mysterious Nyx.

"Nyx, do you know what's up? —!"

Massive black spikes jutted out of the ground quickly and unexpectedly. One came close to impaling me in the head, but Nyx came out of nowhere and pushed me out of the way fast enough for it to graze my right cheek instead. Dozens among hundreds nearly killed the young girl from another world, but luckily she moved out of the way with inhuman reflexes. The white-haired man cut the spikes down as soon as they came close to him.

The tar puddle was no longer there, seemingly long gone. The demon's unnerving shriek reverberated through the neglected trees as we all rose higher and higher into the sky. We rose about thirty feet into the sky until at last we began to drop down.

"Looks like it's come back to play!" said Gig, "All right, soulmate! If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask!"

I thought I saw a small grin plastered on the young girl's face. "Gig, you should know by now that I don't need your power."

"Whatever. You should learn how to use it."

 _"How is it that those two can have a normal conversation when we're about to plummet into a field of black spikes? Man, I'm not cut out for this! My life is a total mess!"_


	8. 007 Monsters

Ah, sorry for the wait everyone, I was hoping to upload this chapter last week, but it looks like I lost track of the time. Whoops.

I took a break because school can really drag you down, you know? Getting good grades isn't hard per se, (Straight A's and B's for me) but school can get repetitive.

This chapter continues the ongoing fight between the black demon and Dark and company. I expected the fight to only last two chapters, but I'm sure three will be enough to cover it. On that note, the "Blue Jewel Reaper Struggle" arc is coming to a close. (My guess is two chapters after this one.)

"He who fights with monsters might take care lest he thereby become a monster. And if you gaze for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."

- **007** -

Before I would have a chance to die a horrible death, a force tugged on my arm, whisking me away to safety. It was all a blur, one moment I was falling and the next I'm in some sort of bleak place and then back securely on the floor of the woods. Nyx must have dragged me out of my world and then sent me back, but in a different location in one swift motion. I sat up straight and held my head. Talk about vertigo to the nth degree.

Two people landed next to me after bursting out of a space anomaly. I'm assuming the same thing happened to them as well. But unlike me, these people were standing up tall, swords at the ready. What kind of training did these people go through to deal with stuff like this?

The massive black spikes around us all retraced themselves into the ground. The snaps and crunches of fallen twigs leisurely drew close to me. My body braced up, fully prepared to deal with an attack from behind. However, as I glanced over my shoulder, an infernal pest wasn't there to kill me, but rather it was the slim snow white hand of Nyx ready to help me up.

"Come now, this is no time to gawk at the scenery. Perhaps another time would be more quaint an occasion," she said candidly.

The wood floor trembled with immense force, sending all four of us to our knees. The swift, medial descent lured Nyx's hood which no longer shrouded her features. I was the third to rise up.

This time I offered my hand to her. Nyx stared at me in silence; even as the chaos around us grew in greatness…she smiled warmly.

"I truly would like to see more things with you other than these depressing trees. Until such a moment occurs, let us deal with your present situation."

"You're right."

She grabbed my outstretched hand and all the while, I let her words sink into me. If she wants to go out and see how much of a weird world it is out there without having to deal with this dangerous nonsense, then that means I can't afford to die here, can I? I used my thumb to glide over my open wound on my cheek, reminding me of what needs to be done.

I promptly pulled her in. "Then let's hurry and wrap this up."

The earth rumbled once more, fracturing the once remembered remains of the hallowed woodland. A shrill cry pierced the chilly air. The floor gave way as a fairly large black hand reached for the sky. It fell upon the outer rim of the cavity, pulling a bulbous pulsating mass of ebony flesh behind it. Several black strands coiled together, twisting, writhing in unison. This grotesque mockery of all things canine etched its horrible shape in my thoughts. The beast grew larger with each passing second.

"Daaaaaamn, that dog put on some weight!" Gig added, albeit unnecessarily. Anyone with a set of eyes can see that. Hmm, but how does Gig see something without a body of his own?

"Round two, huh?" The white haired man said undaunted.

"Looks that way," The girl confirmed.

The man demanded my attention.

"Yo, skinny, since this is your responsibility, what are your orders?"

I shook my head. "You guys can call the shots."

"What'd you say?"

"Those swords in your hands aren't for show, are they? You two probably know how to deal with this better than anyone else. I wish I could deal with this stuff by myself, but a guy like me would only get in the way."

"What if we happen to kill it for real?"

"That doesn't matter anymore."

Everyone exchanged shocked glances. Curiously, that lean girl with cerise hair seemed to be the most shaken up about this.

"I thought it meant a lot to you to keep it alive?"

"Yeah, it did, but lives aren't worth all the money in the world. They're irreplaceable."

Both of them lowered their weapons. I could see the strain on the man's gloves as he firmly tightened the hold on his blade. Why did this pain them so? I can't stand to see that girl to look so hurt about anything.

Gig snapped them out of it. "Hey, kid, what the hell are you doing? C'mon, let's show this piece of trash a sliver of my godly power! It's not like that thing's gonna' stand around all day! Kill, crush, destroy, baby!"

The man raised his head, chuckled, and twirled his sword around. "That's an interesting philosophy of yours, Dark. That just might be one for the record books right there," he said as he cut through the empty air. "But don't you see the hypocrisy in that statement?"

My eyes widened.

"It's a 'kill or be killed' world in my own, but I'm not sure how it works around here. You know, I wanted to fight and kill this thing only because it pissed me off, but I suppose the Grim Reaper can lend a hand for once, but don't expect any more favors from me, all right? Now get out of here before you end up dead."

That girl took an offensive stance and looked at me with renewed determination. "I'll do my best not to slay it."

"You guys…"

I didn't know what else to say.

The demon slammed its massive paws against the ground and growled, showcasing its fully complete form. Various eyes with shades of every color were gruesomely displayed on every part of its body.

"Let us make haste," Nyx said.

"Yeah."

I took one last look back, and I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Thank you both!"

My thanks in particular goes to the man for, ya know, doing something in someone else's name. Perhaps I've grown to like them already. I'm such a softie for nice people. That girl also deserves some bonus points as well. As for what the points are for, I'll leave that to someone else's imagination.

With some quick instruction from me, Nyx and I ran towards the entrance of the woods to wait out the battle. Unfortunately, we had an unexpected guest guarding the passageway. My heart was racing like crazy.

"No freaking way...!"

We stood before another demon, no maybe that's not the right way to put it. It was like a miniature copy of the one with shadowy coating. (That Chihuahua size must be its default form.) To make matters worse, that thing wasn't alone. There were three others beside it. Choosing to stay would be a fatal mistake. But there was one difference between these fakes and the true enemy. None of them had a blue jewel embedded on their bodies. I didn't know what the significance of that meant. All I knew was that we were outnumbered.

 _"Damn it! If I could barely deal with one, how am I supposed deal with this?"_

"Nyx, get us out of here-!"

A flash of color, but I had remained where I was. The next moment, Nyx was standing before me, skewered by a dozen soot-colored spikes. Three ebony devils had grown elongated spikes from their bodies. Warm blood splotched everything from the ground to my face.

"Nyx!"

"Do not worry; my wounds…are nothing to be concerned about."

 _"That's a bunch of B.S! You're friggin' skewered from all sides! I have to get you immediate medical attention, screw this mission!"_

"Dark, there is no need for you to come closer. That is what those creatures were counting on. That is why one of them chooses to refrain from attacking."

My body was reacting strongly to all this. It couldn't decide on whether I should pass out, puke, or if it should make me start freaking out. Nyx's blood flowed down her legs to stain white with red. She winced as she struggled to seize a spike.

"Regrettably, combat is beyond me… this will be my last helpful act, but you can handle the last bothersome pest, correct?"

She looked at me and smiled before vanishing into thin air, taking three demons with her.

My hand reached out to grab something that wasn't there anymore.

Why…why did she do that for me? Why would she risk her life to help me? It's as if I saw my own kin die to protect me!

A wheezing sound came out from the remaining creature's mouth. What was it doing?

…

Don't tell me...was that thing laughing? It knew exactly the unforgivable act it committed! What kind of sick god brought you into this world?

Heat began building up inside my head. My fists were cleched tightly enough to turn my palms red with strain.

"...You've been screwing with me since the beginning, haven't you...?"

The barbaric creature sprouted from its belly six twig-like legs. Each of which gave it an uncanny resemblance to an arachnid. Its two front limbs retracted back into its body while the last two were left to dangle. It was faster than ever, but my adrenaline kicked in long before. It flicked one of its legs in a rising motion and showed me something surprising. Each leg was sharper than any knife, which if I hadn't moved quickly enough it would have vertically bisected my head. The attack only managed to cut my blazer open.

In that moment, I noted that he couldn't have done that unless his legs had flexible joints. Those arms are also keeping him aloft because the tips of them are sharply buried in the ground. If its legs can move fluidly like that, that means I can take him out. This'll be a battle of speed if that's the case. I took off my blazer and put my theory to the test.

I flaunted my blazer around like a matador. It growled and charged at me, taking the bait. I sidestepped out of the way, but brought my leg out to trip it. As I had hoped, the creature fell onto its back after a failed attack.

"Now it's my turn, you bastard."

I sprinted over there with my blazer in front of me and I carried out the final phase. I brought my heel down on the creature's belly to stun it. Finally, I purposefully pierced my blazer with the demon's legs in a manner that captured all six of them.

" _Perfect, its legs can bend in any direction!"_

I rounded up all of its legs and knotted the blazer's sleeves to keep them wrapped up.

 _"And now…!"_

I brought my left hand on the demon's neck, choking the life out of it. The demon struggled; oh you can be sure of that, but to no avail. If I had to guess, were the creature to be at full strength, it could have easily torn through the shackle on its limbs. In a last effort, it grew a few sharp points on its neck, like thorns that protect a flower. That's all it could do, no gravity manipulation, no shape shifting; it was all over for it.

"What's the matter? Don't you know any more _tricks?_ "

I pressed down even harder, mutilating my hand in the process. With my right hand, I began to pound it into a black puddle. Each strike that was rightfully delivered grew in might.

 _"Those two are busy dealing with the real one back there, which means I'm free to wring this one's neck and pummel it into a pile of ink. That man was talking about my hypocrisy and now I understand. But I ask you, does anyone care if the life of a monster is lost instead of the life of a rational being? I don't know what Leche wants with this thing, but it's none of my concern anymore. Call me a hypocrite then! Maybe that's all I really am, and maybe that's all I'll ever be. I don't care. Killing this will at least give me some momentary pleasure. Yes, it's the only way to make me happy again!"_

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill-! Argh!"

 _"No! What the hell am I saying?"_

I forcibly pulled my hands back. My eyes looked with empathy at the overkilled creature. Shattered were its bones, its skull lost in a pile of ink. I stared at my black and red hands. The sickening warmth running down my flesh felt familiar. A hazy image fills my mind as my lungs constrict. My breathing picks up speed, sweat falls from my hands. The image won't go away, but it never seems to clear up. All I see is red. A voice begs me to stop. The image still refuses to leave. What have I done? I never let my anger get the best of me. The horror of it all led me to back up in to a tree. I slumped down against the tree, trying to keep my tears from flowing. Against my will, I regurgitate everything festered inside through copious amounts of vomit. Sides burning, it continues to spew out of my mouth while my body resonates with the voice begging for something to end.

There's nothing that can be done about the tears anymore. Nyx is dead and it's all my fault. My eyes widened and I shook my head.

 _"She can't be dead. There's absolutely no way. She wanted to see the world with me. My luck can't be that shifted against my favor, right?-!"_ I slammed my fist on the ground to ease my pain. It only served to hurt me more. I didn't know what more to do. What _could_ I do?

But I couldn't sit around and sulk all day. That outwardly dead creature in front of me could somehow come back to life like that other one. I had to stay calm…make a rational decision. My car was not that far from where I was. Even so, if I take into account that there were more demons that seemed to be awaiting our arrival, who is to say that there won't be more of them hidden throughout the forest? All of them have some kind of intelligence that is beyond normal animals, which means another ambush wasn't outside the number of possibilities.

My other option would be to regroup with those two other people. They were currently fighting the real demon with stronger abilities than the miniature ones. They were supposed to be my very own bodyguards, so that seems like the wisest decision. The cons? The way back is longer than the way to my car, prolonging the opportunities for others to come from the shadows. If I died going back, then Nyx's sacrifice and efforts would be for naught. As for the bodyguards, if I preoccupy them with defending me, they might get killed in the process. Also, without Nyx I have no way of sending them back from once they came, meaning a retreat, if necessary, would lead to that man's anger taking over if he should ever figure that out.

 _"Both of those options suck."_

Nevertheless I have to hurry up and pick one. Back on my feet once more, I looked at the path of my choosing.

I glanced at my dirtied hands one last time. I guess…I was no different from those monsters if I could give in to my anger. Man may very well be the cruelest animal ever, although I won't give in to that statement. All of our acts can be justified by the good purpose that drives them. Heh, maybe I'm just trying to remove some of the guilt by telling myself that. Still, that was not the time for philosophical muses. It was time to leave.

Using my pants, I wiped off the proof of the act I committed. The blood was still there, but I couldn't tell if it was my own blood or that of the small demon. With my head looking towards the past, my body headed off to the true path.


	9. 008 Struggles

This is the final chapter of the arc at last. I was shocked to lay out all the scenes I still need to write till the story ends. Indeed, I must pick up the pace before summer time. This chapter is a bit longer than the average one. Hopefully, that won't be too much of a distraction.

If you were expecting to find some external climatic battle to the death, you will be severely disappointed. This chapter is more of an emotional inner struggle of reflecting on past actions to end the arc. Despite any reasoning I could logically give you, it all comes off as an excuse to cover up the bad writing on my part. Sorry, everyone!

I've been thinking that Brad Swaile would make a fitting choice for Dark's voice actor. I didn't know why Light Yagami or Rock Okajima would fit it with his character, but it was one of those thoughts that flutter away. What do you guys think?

"It is a great point of wisdom to find out one's own folly."

- **008** -

Sluggish movements slowed down my trek, as my limbs were growing increasingly numb. Droplets of sweat were absorbed by the frail wood floor. My cold ears picked up the chilling sound of wind.

My very insides felt like they were being scorched by hellfire. For all I knew that monstrous spawn back there could have used the last of its strength to inject some poison in me. But that's the thing, how much did I really know about anything? I knew not of whom those people were and yet I was forced to be bound to them. The key to their freedom is gone to places I cannot reason. And without that key I have obliged to look after them in the same way that Nyx intended them to protect me.

How piteous a soul am I that I must endure torment after torment? What force insists on bearing their weights on my meager shoulders? These kinds of trials are meant for a main character of a tragedy and that clearly cannot be me. I prefer to think of myself as a side character that assists the real hero so I don't have to experience life or death situations in _one freaking day._

But that didn't matter to me in the slightest. It wouldn't matter if my legs were both broken, I would crawl my way over to their location even if my only reward was an early demise.

My white dress shirt was untucked and my hand sought to loosen my tie. Warmth was one of things I've always desired in a cold city. The mocking, unbearable heat vexed me in more ways than one. Whenever I want something it always finds a way to backfire, doesn't it?

My body stumbled to which I quickly rested my shoulders against a tree. I regained my composure and dragged my body onward. My fists became clenched with resolve; the sweat was wiped from my brow and I sped up my pace.

Startlingly, there was a faint noise, a simple sound that one would mistake for a sudden breeze passing by. No more than a few seconds were lost until it sank in.

They were footsteps.

Something was running towards me with mortifying speed. The only thing I could think of was another enemy trying to finish me off once and for all.

" _I guess my determination was all for nothing."_

Even though I didn't have the energy to kill another one that didn't mean I was going down without a fight. Like an old master that is wise in the ways of martial arts I took an offensive stance and waited for the harbinger of death.

It grew louder and louder, rushing for me as a bat out of hell. Never before had I felt such a sense of courage. Although I was still pretty scared; my act of gulping to clear my dried throat was more than enough proof. But at the very least I stood my ground.

A glimmer of silver caught my eye; an aspect of red ran rampant. What was running towards me was something I would have never suspected. "What is it that you saw", you might ask.

It was none other than that man in bright red clothing, his sword faintly shining behind him as it was shaken up and down by his mad charge. For a moment I believed he was going to crash into me. On the contrary, this man skidded to a complete stop the moment our eyes crossed.

"Damn, it looks like I was a little too late."

That man, that proclaimed "Grim Reaper", loomed over me. From my perspective and height of a little over five feet and ten inches, I noticed that he was subtly taller than I was. Not tall enough to be called a giant, mind you, but tall enough to make me make an observation.

Out of shame, I hid my bloodied left hand behind my back. "…Too late for what exactly?"

He cocked an eyebrow and gave me a look that said "Are you an idiot?" before explaining himself.

"Your little demon friend had buddies of its own. It cuts it own arm off, and a bunch of little freaks slithered out of it like it was some kind of nest. I tried to follow them and ended up here."

"I see…so you came here for fear of them doing a preemptive strike on us."

"Well, isn't that painfully obvious? But it looks you got banged up pretty bad. Can you even walk right? My god, it looks like you got hit by a truck."

I laughed wryly, almost ended up coughing.

"Yes, I got ran over by a truck in the middle of a forest."

There was a brief pause. Then the man clicked his tongue. "Hmph, if you're strong enough to make smartass remarks like that then forget I asked."

Even when he's trying to be nice, he still comes off as a jerk. But hey, I guess I could relate to that.

"Well we can't relax yet, since they're still around, right?"

"They were taken care of."

"You expect me to believe that you dealt with them yourself?"

My mouth opened, but nothing came out to answer that. I changed the subject immediately.

"Look, they were dealt with, all right? Anyway if you're here then where's the girl?"

"She told me to rush over here and she would hold off ugly. Why?"

His words made me grit my teeth. Sudden odium couldn't be a better way to describe the sensation.

"Why! You mean she's fighting that demon all alone?"

"You worried about her?"

"Aren't you?"

He said nothing.

"Well don't just stand there, let's go and help her out!"

As determined as I was, all I could do was limp forward a few feet. My eldritch ailment was getting worse by the second. What in the world was happening to me?

"Hold up, I thought something was weird. Where'd that know-it-all princess go?"

Something crushed my heart, freezing me dead in my tracks. How could I answer a question that I honestly did not have an answer to? The guilt would be too much for me to bear to even look back and try to respond to him.

It ailed me so, but I took a deep breath and replied. "Don't worry about her."

"What do you—?"

"She's fine," I mumbled. "We have to take care of the other girl before she ends up hurt."

I walked forward hastily, but looked back to see him not moving a single inch.

"I'll explain later, come on."

"Just because I feel like helping you doesn't mean you get to boss me around, you know."

"Hey, like I said, I'll pay you for your troubles if it'll do you any good. I need to repay—" I tripped on something, knowing full well that when I landed, it was going to hurt a great deal. But I didn't fall. The man kept me up.

"Don't overdo it. I ain't no doctor, but I don't think you should be walking around."

"I'm fine, I'm…," I stumbled two steps back. "I'm perfectly fine. Don't worry about me, go help the girl."

"Geez, what are you an idiot?" He grabbed my right arm and slung it over his shoulder. "You think I'm gonna leave your ass to rot here? I don't want you to come back and haunt me. Don't think I could I live with that."

He led me along, and to be honest, we moved a lot faster than I ever could alone. It is funny how in only a few moments time, I've gone from hating him and fearing him, to kind of respecting the guy. Sometimes I wonder how my life would have turned out if I had never met Nyx on that cold winter night. All those emotions I felt…would have never happened. Hell, I might have worked an average job, lived with past actions of crime and complain about everything all day. But at that moment, I was beginning to understand my hypocrisy. I might not have been able to change it overnight, but understanding is a start. And most of it was thanks to these one of a kind people.

The least I could've done in return was ask one simple question before my fading consciousness caught me.

"Hey, tell me something."

"If I do will you shut up and get some rest?"

"Heh, yeah…I guess so. Tell me, what's your name?"

"Huh? My name?" The man looked up at the sky slowly becoming tinted with orange luminance. "Don't know why the hell you would want to know that…It's Ragna."

"…Ragna… that's an interesting…name." My eyelids were extremely heavy. "Well, Ragna, I'm real sorry for dragging you into this mess…"

My head nodded off. It turned into a feeling of shade. I felt like my body was going to give out right then and there. I hadn't felt so bad in all my life, but the thought of dying was simply out of the question. Seldom do I cling on to life, but I knew I was going to be all right. Yeah, I was going to be safe and sound in my land of dreams. Nature took its course and I fell asleep.

I heard voices, a sweet voice at first, then Ragna's, and the one of least importance, Gig's grating chatter. The voices grew louder as a crescendo does in a majestic musical piece.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"How am I supposed to know that? He looked like road kill when I first saw him, and he looks like road kill now."

"Ha, what a loser! Is he gonna kick the bucket from a couple of small fries?"

"Gig, that's not very nice," the sweet voice berated.

"Like I care. When have I ever cared about human life? When you die, you die, simple as that."

"I don't think he's dead. See? He's still breathing."

"Oh really? What a shame…Oh wait, I got an idea! Let's put him out of his misery! It's not like the dude is important or anything. Am I right or am I right?"

" _I so wish I could kick his ass down the metaphorical street."_

"Yo, if you're still breathing then rise and shine already!"

I slowly opened my eyes, also because what I believed to be Ragna was pinching my left cheek. My body felt cold again and I didn't quite understand what happened, all I knew, or rather found out, was that I was shirtless and laid out upon the floor.

When I tilted my head to the left, the first thing I saw was the kneeling girl's chest in my face. I shyly looked away, before anyone could notice any redness in my face. I hated to admit it, but Aphrodite, the goddess claimed to be the most fair, had nothing to compare to this girl. (And I'm not saying because she has a somewhat large bosom, all right?) Sheesh, I must've looked a sight. I was drenched in sweat, and I had dirt and blood all over my body, and judging by the look she was giving me, my hair was probably messed up too. That isn't exactly the greatest way to appeal to a woman.

I shunned my immoral thoughts and focused on making a comeback.

"Hey, Gig, you jackass, you should watch what you say to me."

"Wha—? Who are you calling a jackass, you jackass? If you got something to say then say it to my face, numbnuts," Gig snarled.

I shouted in the girl's direction. "Sure! Would you like your insult with an extra beating too?"

Expectedly, the girl moved back away from me. Like I said, I wasn't in the best shape at the time, for this reason I quickly tried to ask for forgiveness. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to yell...at you, I mean."

"It's okay. I'm more surprised that you're strong enough to yell back. How are you feeling?"

"Terrible, but not life threatening."

"And is your hand okay?"

"My hand?"

I glanced to my left and found my hand carefully wrapped in the exact same bandages that were once tied around my abdomen. Crusted spots of scarlet filled the white emptiness of the wrapping.

"It didn't seem like your bones were broken or anything, so I took a few bandages. It looks like your hand works fine."

"Yeah, it's running the same as it always does. You did this for me?"

"Yup. No one gets left uncared for back home, and you're no exception," she said. "Even Red back there doesn't want to see you hurt."

Ragna closed his eyes and scowled. "Yeah, it's a pain in the ass, but your whole 'lives are precious' nonsense is what I'm going by until I return home. And would you stop calling me 'Red'? I already told you my name."

Gig happily chipped in some of his comments, making Ragna open an eye in interest. "Red is the color of blood, buddy. It suits a guy like you since you have the faint stench of old blood. I wonder how many people you've killed. Heheh."

The man took a while to answer. And when he did, it was totally unrelated to his appropriate nickname. "…I've been wondering about this, but are you some kind of...ghost?"

Seeing as I had enough of Gig's voice for one day, I cut him off before he could say anything and talked to the girl.

"I know Ragna's name, and Gig's name, but I never got the chance to learn yours."

"Oh, I'm—"

"Hey! Don't just cut me off like that, you white-collar looking asshole! We took care of your little puppy problem and you interrupt the greatest badass in the universe? When I'm talking, I suggest you shut up and listen!"

"…Revya," she finished.

I reacted hysterical upon recalling a piece of information. "Wait a sec, that's right! Where are we? Is the demon still on the loose?"

"Relax. Your little pest problem was taken care of a long time ago," said Ragna.

"Huh?

"It's true," said Revya, "I knocked it out cold." Revya tapped her forehead. "Once I shattered the jewel on its forehead it was an ordinary animal. I'll go get it."

Impossible. She was able to fight that thing all by herself?

She sprinted deep into the woods. While I was watching her, Ragna threw my clumped up shirt at my face. He told me to get dressed and stop staring off into space. I complied and then we both waited patiently for Revya's return.

And she returned unscathed with the demon snuggled into her chest, both arms taking care of it. She came up to me and handed it over as casually as a daughter would hand her stuffed toy to a friend. I was reluctant to even look at the thing, but Revya was most certainly not afraid of anything the demon could throw at her. And if she was unafraid, then there was no reason for me to be scared. But it wasn't fear that I was feeling. My blood was boiling, my fists ready to harm, and my eyes leering straight at it.

…It became increasingly palpable that it was difficult to intimidate an unconscious beast that you could pass off as a normal puppy. When it was in my grasp it felt like your ordinary, soft dog. Oh, but appearances can be so deceiving.

"We didn't have to worry about slaying it. We _can't_ slay it," the girl said sincerely. "It always gets back up."

"Bullshit. You can totally kill it, kid! That thing ain't even a two inch pile of crap compared to my power," Gig's exuberant voice boomed.

"Gig, I wasn't _trying_ to kill it."

"You're no fun, soulmate."

The jewel on its forehead was smaller than last time, as well as cracked. _"Hmm, so the jewel is its source of powers? But if that's true, why were the clones able to shift their bodies? Then again they never used particle beams or gravity nullification…what does it all mean?"_

My sights crossed with Revya's and then Ragna's.

"This is great. I really can't thank you both for what you did."

"Save it," said Ragna. "I don't wanna hear any of your sentimental crap. But if you really want to thank us, you can send us back home. Sounds fair, don't it?"

" _What? So soon? I can't send them back. I'm going to have to stall them somehow."_

"You guys can't leave!"

They both looked at me with surprise.

"I mean…you have to escort me to the drop-off point first. Then I'll be happy to send you back."

"That's okay with me," Revya said.

Ragna clicked his tongue. "You really know how to kill my time, but whatever."

"Yeah, now we have to make it out of this place and head to my car." I looked around. "But I think I'm a little lost."

The red-head had a sense of direction. "I know where we first met. If I led you to that spot, do you think you can lead us from there?"

I nodded. "Possibly. Lead the way."

She started off, with me close behind her. Red gave me a malignant look, for a split sec, but followed us regardless.

Thankfully, after much backtracking we made it back to my crimson colored car.

"Hop in," I said using a motion that both pointed and presented my car.

Ragna made a face evocative of a spoiled girl with prominent wealth. "What, you mean in that hunk of junk?"

That hurt my pride. Seriously, my car isn't a piece of junk. He has no idea how much money I had to save to pay off the starting fees. Since I am not an affluent man by nature, I was short a few thousand bucks, but my sister helped chip in.

"Yes, in this one, unless of course you found that truck that ran me over."

I placed the pooch in my arms carefully into the passenger seat. Personally, if the choice were mine, I would have stuffed the tiny thing into the glove compartment. (Seems like the safest idea.)

Out of chivalry I opened up a door for Revya, and Ragna already knew how to get in, easily placing his weapon to his side. Simple deduction allowed me to figure out that he came from a parallel time frame similar to my own, except my observation had one noticeable discrepancy.

"This is weird, why is this car all old-fashioned?" Ragna asked.

"Old-fashioned? This is one of the newest models around. What are you talking about?"

"Newest model, my ass. I've never seen anything like this other than in old antique shops."

His words made me assume he came from the future. That would explain his choice of clothing and weapon. (But who the hell uses swords in the future? Don't they have laser beams and nanomachines?)

"Is that right? Huh, well you shouldn't worry about that," I said, putting the keys in the ignition. "You might be stuck with old-fashioned things for a while."

"What was that? I couldn't catch that last part."

The engine hummed quietly. The click of putting my seatbelt on triggered my realization that I accidently said something I shouldn't have. Rationally, the only thing I could do was lie for the time being.

"Hmm? I didn't say anything."

Ragna slumped into his seat, his hold on his sword resolute. He seemed suspicious of my actions. Even though I was using deception, it was for his benefit. Once the car was good to go, I started a smooth drive back to Blue Heaven.

"Wow…how are we moving so fast? Is this thing powered by magic?" The girl said, watching objects blur past her eyes through the open car window, and a zephyr caressing her hair.

…Magic? She actually believes in magic?

I looked at her using the rear-view mirror. "No, it's just a bunch of mechanical parts that work because of electric currents and all that technologic jazz," I said.

She looked at me blankly, obviously trying her best to make sense of it, but sadly failing to accomplish piecing things together. At any other time, I would make a comment on how lovely she looks when she's trying hard to solve something, but I didn't feel well enough to play a game of one-sided coquetry with her.

"Um…don't worry too much on how it works."

She understood and then returned to looking outside the car window. Gig was astonishingly quiet for the whole trip. Not a single word. Perhaps he was also mesmerized by my car. The ride back was tranquil thanks to that.

The car's brakes stopped the car flawlessly in front of the Blue Heaven's labyrinth of alleyways. I disengaged the automobile and headed out with the dog nestled close to my chest. Ragna crossed his arms stoically, watching for even the slightest of malicious movements.

"This place looks so…repulsive," Ragna muttered.

As I made my way to the entrance, Revya's voice called for my attention.

"Can I come along?"

My good hand rubbed the back of my neck while I apologized. (Without dropping the demon, of course.) "Sorry, but I think it would be best if you both stay here. I'll be back in a little while."

Revya didn't pout. Quite the opposite actually, in that she said, "I understand" and resumed with examining her surroundings. As much as I would have wanted to do anything to keep her contented, I feared another repeat of having a gun at my head.

Walking along, turning here and there, walking passed a person who gave me dirty looks; I had reached the entrance in only a few seconds time. You could say I was rushing to end the day already. With one more sharp turn, a familiar face was there to greet me, a fellow who I wasn't expecting. The man who showed me a life of crime.

He was a man in a stylish, black suit and fedora hat. His face was chiseled with age and experience. Tenebrae was the name he went by. Like the rest of the higher-ups, he probably went by a code name. Nonetheless, I think it suited him; he's always hiding in the shadows, never making too many appearances.

He stared at me with indifference, his dull-colored eyes observing the creature I had in my hands moments later.

Tenebrae's voice came out like the life of a rotten husk. "You've completed the mission I see."

"Yes sir."

"Hmph, there's no need to be formal. Our meeting today will be a brief one, so you can relax."

"Yes sir—er…"

Tenebrae let out a long breath. "Forget about it. Follow me."

I did as instructed, why on earth we were heading _away_ from the entrance was an interesting subject to ponder. Old Tenebrae walked along with his hands in his pockets, with a metallic swish occurring whenever he took a step.

In due time we reached one dead-end in a sea of dead-ends. That dead-end wasn't the usual entrance, but there had to be a reason for why he would drag me to a narrow alleyway, with various criminals that could pop out of nowhere, with only the two of us, and I heard Tenebrae carried a gun with himself at all times…

"Please turn around."

"S-Sure."

I thought the worst. _"He's not going to kill me, is he? No, I can't be snuffed out here. I did the mission!"_

Blue lights flashed behind me. For less than a second, there was a sound that resembled the spinning cylinder of a Colt Anaconda.

"This is where we must part," said Tenebrae tiredly. "And for the record, you can turn around now. The boss is inside, so be a good boy and don't keep her waiting."

I turned slowly, noticing the newly created entrance. _"He wasn't going to kill me?"_

"Yes, the way of entry is restricted to the big boys, so don't go off thinking you can waltz in there whenever you please."

"I would never think of such a thing."

"That's what they all say, kid. Before they beg for their lives, that is."

"You're kidding, right? Leche wouldn't kill her own people," I said in disbelief.

"Believe whatever you want to." Tenebrae tipped his hat. "Now if you'll excuse me."

He walked off, never looking back. Taking my chance to head off to safety, I entered the doorway. There wasn't some dank smelling hallway that was poorly lit. It was a cool palette one with a nice scent to it, a nice change of pace from all the dirt and twigs. Voices drifted through the hall. I saw the light at the end of the tunnel and entered another light-blue room. And yet again, both Ignis and Leche were lounging around in chairs. My head tilted left and right. Out of their party of three, one of them was missing. That young woman, Miel wasn't around.

"Well well, look at who we have here. You made it just in time," said Leche.

Ignis and the boss seemed pleased with their prize being delivered to their front door. I motioned to hand it over, but Leche said it would be fine if I placed it down on the counter.

"Hahaha! Good job, lad! I knew you could do it!"

Ignis smacked me hard on the back with his unreasonable strength. I ended up on the ground again for…I think the third time? Whatever the number may be, I'd grown tired of tasting the ground below my feet.

I got back up, and wiped the dust off of my pants.

"I'm impressed. You captured this all by yourself?" Leche asked.

Now, I'm all for giving credit where credit is due, but I can't say that I got help from two people from other planes of existence. I don't deserve any praise.

"Yes, that's right. I didn't even break a sweat."

For the record, I have a terrible poker face. I made an obviously fake chuckle and feigned innocence. A neophyte fighter like me couldn't even dream of accomplishing something so ludicrous.

"Is that so? The blood and sweat on your body tell me otherwise."

"Uh…"

The boss chuckled. Her voice started off affable until it slowly descended into a cold voice when she spoke her final words.

"I'm pulling your leg. I don't care how you did it; all that matters is the results. I'm glad to hear that Ignis' trust was well placed in you. It brings me at ease to know that we have a person we can rely on. We can rely on you, can't we?"

For a lady who's supposed to be considered nice in the underworld, she gives me the chills. Though a "nice mercenary" is an oxymoron, isn't it?

"Yes ma'am. You can count on me."

"Excellent. Allow me to fetch your reward money." She rose from the chair and headed to the back of the room.

Now Ignis was left there, with a devilish grin. Seeing him happy was better than being around the cold voiced boss, nevertheless he gave me these weird vibes.

Ignis chuckled. "How did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be so coy, lad! Taking down a demon all by your lonesome is no small feat. Even I have trouble with three of them!"

" _If it was no small feat then why—how the hell did you expect me to do it!"_

"Well...I did it by...you know…the old fashioned way?"

"So you fought him head on with only your fists? Hahaha, I knew there was something special about you! Maybe one day you and I can go together on a mission!"

Even with the energy and charisma behind his words, suffice it to say, a mission with Ignis would be suicide. He approached and put me in a playful headlock like an older brother would to his younger one.

" _Ugh, I got away from one annoyingly loud person and ended up near a boisterous one. Perfect."_

Appreciatively, Leche returned with a small suitcase and had another bottle of milk in her hand. "This is your reward for your hard work, Dark. Don't spend it all in one place."

I grabbed the gray case with both hands since I was expecting it to be heavy. "Thanks. I won't?"

I took one last glance at the sleeping beast and contemplated any logical reasoning for wanting a demon to be captured alive. My results were minimal.

"Am I free to leave?"

Leche handed the bottle of milk over to Ignis, who gladly opened it for her. She spoke lethargically and seemed uninterested in me now that she had what she wanted. "Of course, why on earth would we stop you?"

"...No reason, I was simply wondering. Goodbye then."

Farewells of mine were as unnatural as the forced smile on my face. When the last sigh escaped my lips, my feet dragged me away to my "friends".

It was over.

The battle had left an imprint in my mind when it shouldn't have and the day was coming to a close. Life goes on as usual, no—strike that, life was going to get worse from here on out. Two incredibly power fighters, one a lady of war, the other a one man army. My next mission was to look over them until I could find a way to return them from whence they came.

" _Out of the frying pan and into the fire, eh?"_

The internal and external struggles that go on every waking moment have led me to make one mature decision. As soon as I arrived at the car, I would tell them the harsh truth of their imprisonment, their broken bonds with home. It is my duty as a Samaritan to shed some light in a world filled with nothing but dark intentions, is it not? That's one of the reasons I bore disdain for the world, not only because it's filled with lies and twisted beliefs, but because it's frail and easily corruptible. I don't want my niece to suffer. She is too frail a soul to undergo the injustices wrought upon humanity. I vowed to change it, change it from within if I had to.

That is my true wish, for things to return to the way they once were, for things to be "normal". And I will start by changing the lives of two others forever more. Like it or not, they were going to assist me with my dreams. And I would help them realize dreams of their own.

~ Blue Jewel Reaper Struggle: END ~


	10. 009 Cuisine

Now that the introductory arc is over, the narrative will speed up rapidly. But since this is a new arc, I think some new exposition is in order. This chapter was slightly rushed, but I'll be sure to fix it up in the future. Oh and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update this fic anytime soon, but rest easy knowing that I swear to finish this story.

"With friends like mine, who needs enemies?"

 **-009-**

~Severed Red Bonds~

It was the coldest day of December that was about to make its uninvited self present. Inhabitants of every age were either secluding themselves in the warmth of their homes or out enjoying special moments with their loved ones in outdoor activities. It's a regnant rule to choose the latter, but seeing as I had terrible luck with women the only thing a jobless dropout _could_ do is stay indoors and hide deep within the confines of the bed sheet covers. And as much as I would have loved to waste my life listening to sonatas and rhapsodies while admiring the stars above, misfortune came to collect its debt. Danger was right around the corner, and my friends and I were blissfully unaware.

Yes, the month of December was one of the unluckiest months to befall upon me, but perhaps I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let's return to the beginning before the real problem got started.

Okay, the truth is, I failed to explain why I could not send my two bodyguards back home. My ability to tell a lie is inadequate, but my aptitude to avoid the truth is a whole other story. When I had returned to the curious Revya and the two foul mouthed men with her, I directly tried to entice them with tales of delicious food.

You heard that right. And it was probably the most brilliant idea concocted or the most risky plan created to avoid trouble. Not only did Ragna go along with it (despite the scowl on his face), but Gig was actually helpful in convincing everyone to agree. Apparently, Ragna never had the chance to eat a good meal in a long time and Revya even said she wouldn't mind eating a bite or two. But there were a couple conditions I had to follow stipulated by Ragna.

Condition number one, it had to be a place where you could sit down and relax. (So I crossed out all the drive-thru joints near my apartment.) And condition number two, we had to go to a place that severed meat buns. (Ragna likes Asian cuisine. Who knew?)

There was only one place that I know of that fit that description…man, why did it have to be there? Why not a nice place with prosciutto or stuffed agnolotti and some sweet pandoro for dessert? I mean it _is_ almost Christmas time. Heck, I'll make it myself if I need to. Ah, but all the same, I had no choice in the matter.

I'm not saying it's horrible…it's simply not my type of gastronomy. That is to say, it's not a terrible location once you look past the lack of an ordinary parking space and the fact that the food's a little pricy. One of its saving graces is that the interior of the building is embellished with exotic feng shui.

We hopped in my car once again and drove off to a nearby restaurant with lousy cuisine that upset my stomach. Besides, the sun had set a long time ago, and it would be unwise to hang around Blue Heaven under the veil of nighttime.

Anyhow, after an eternity of looking around, I found a place to park and looked back at the other people with me.

"Okay, before we head in, you guys have to leave your swords in here. And Gig, do me a favor and be quiet around other normal people."

"Why should we?" Gig and Ragna said simultaneously.

"…Why? Because you're going to freak people out carrying weapons and speaking words from who knows where."

Gig didn't respond. Good riddance for that.

Ragna scratched his head while groaning, "Fine, whatever. But don't you dare touch this."

" _Judging from the size of that sword, you probably don't have to worry about anyone capable of holding it, let alone stealing it,"_ I contemplated.

The instant my sights were locked on the girl in the back, she clung tightly to her blade. "Hey, but what if we run into enemies?"

I laughed quietly. "What's there to run into? No one is going to pop out of nowhere and try to kill you."

"…I wasn't worried about myself."

"?"

She shook her head and said no more. I didn't want to pry further, it wasn't in my nature, and hence instead I grabbed the suitcase, headed out of my ride, and told them both to wait in the car for about a few minutes so I could negotiate with our hosts for the night.

My feet kicked up some pebbles along the short walk. The cold gusts of wind that pressed against my skin felt pleasant. Why, even the lights of the eating place in the distance looked a satisfying sight. My mind drifted so far admiring the everyday things that I barely noticed reaching the double doors. I looked at my dirty shirt and tried as best as I could to clean it up a bit. Maybe if I wore it inside-out no one would notice the dirt stains. Putting that info aside, I headed in the old-fashioned little building and did what I came to do.

A thin, bespectacled waiter was inside there, primly cleaning up the tables. He was a young man, more worthy of that title than I was, with black hair that had a light sheen under feng shui illumination. He looked like the kind of guy I would merrily introduce to my girlfriend. That is, if I actually had one. The moment the chime of the front door rang out he turned towards the sound and gave me a generically pleasant, "Welcome!"

Two seconds into that welcoming, he noticed who I really was. I waved coolly in response to his shaken look.

"I-It's you!"

"Guilty as charged."

The boy threw away the cleaning rag in his grasp and walked up to me. "Where were you? I tried calling you up, but you never answered. Man, our boss was really mad that you left. And…this is going to sound crazy…but for some really bizarre reason…I can't even remember your name."

" _What? Even people who knew me before can't know my name? I wonder what my sister will do if she realizes that, if she hasn't already."_

My shoulders were raised in uncertainty. "It's a long story. All you really need to know is that I've been through a lot lately, 'kay? Oh and I know this is going to sound weird, but call me Dark."

"Huh?"

"Like I said, it's a long story."

His line of sight scattered in all directions and noticed my bandaged hand and bruised face. "What…happened to you? Are you hurt? Did you get in a fight?"

"Psh, you mean me? You think this cowardly bum would pick a fight with anyone?"

"But…"

"I fell down some stairs," I said.

"…You've always been a bad liar."

"Sorry, I don't really have time to explain it all, but I came back here to eat with a couple people."

A voice came from the back of the building. "Jian, who are you talking to, sweetie?"

Oh crap.

A woman approached us two men. That voice belonged to that old woman who was off her rocker, Ling Fayth in the wrinkled flesh. The short woman narrowed her eyes when her eyes couldn't handle my presence. She always had a paper fan with her with which she used to hide that crumpled mug of hers and more importantly…hit me with it.

She swung fast and bopped me on the noggin…and again…and again.

"Ouch! Hey, what the—ow! Ouch! Ling, stop hitting me! OW!"

"You got a lot of nerve showing up here again!"

Just so you know Ling always called me 'You' because she never bothered to remember my name. And to bring more fun to the party, Ragna barged in not a moment too soon. Revya's beloved voice trailed behind him.

"Oi, Ragna! Wait up!"

Mr. Reaper glanced back and shouted, "You got a working pair of legs. You can pick up the pace!"

Revya ran in panting to some extent.

"Are those the people you talked about?" Jian, the only normal person willing to work for an old hag, asked.

"Yup."

"And what's your problem, bringing bimbos and white-haired looking delinquents into my restaurant?"

Revya's voice came out as if she were in pain. "… _Bimbo_?"

"Yeah, 'Bimbo'. You know, girls like you that stuff their bras and run around in skimpy clothing."

The young girl looked down at her ample chest. Outraged by Ling's disrespect and envy of a beautiful maiden, I stepped forth to defend her honor.

"That's enough! It's one thing to treat your employees like dirt, but insulting people you don't even know is too much!"

My head took a direct hit with a fan, but I merely glared at her from behind the item, my temper rising.

"Look at you, baring your teeth like the dirty dog that you are," said Ling.

"So what if I am? Look, I'm tired of always barking at you, so please listen to me for a second!"

Ling's pupils narrowed in shock.

"What the hell's gotten into you? I've never seen your lazy ass so determined before. Hell, if you were always like that I would have respected you more."

What you call lazy, I call laid-back _._

She scoffed and snapped her fan shut with a downward flick of the wrist. "Fine, I'll give you a minute before I throw all your asses out of here."

"Thank you very much, Ling. Now I know I've never been one to ask you nicely for anything, but these people with me are really hungry and I was hoping you could serve us some grub."

"And why should I do that? You quit working here. You should scram and find some other place."

"Are you kidding me?-! That's no reason to deny a person service!" I knocked on my silver luggage. "There's a friggin' suitcase filled with money right here! Ling, you may be mean, but please, only this one time…"

"No."

"You haven't had decent customers at all since I left, have you? You should be happy I'm willing to pay good money for your…," I strained myself to finish the sentence, "…delicious food."

"I blame it on the President. If he hadn't started a war with Japan then more people would be here every day, yes sir. Why in God's name they don't is beyond me."

"You do serve Asian food…just sayin'."

Ling smacked me across the face. "We're Chinese! C-H-I-N-E-S-E. We might be Asian, but idiots confuse us for the Japs. Not that you would understand. Only a good employee like Jian would."

"Is that any reason to keep hitting me?"

Her answer was another smack to the face. I wouldn't call him a best friend or anything, but Jian stepped in and got the crazy old lady off my back.

"M-Miss Fayth, I don't mind serving these people and closing up shop for you."

"Oh Jian, sweetie, you don't have to do anything for this…ingrate."

"No, it's okay…I don't have anyone waiting for me back at home, so it would mean a lot to me if I could help out in any way."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and had these big puppy dog eyes. Eventually, Ling gave in.

"Well, fine. But only because you're a sweet kid for wanting to give food to the jobless."

"You bet. You can go ahead and get some rest."

"Thank you." Ling dug around in her apron and tossed a key to the boy. "Don't be afraid to call the cops if this ungrateful man gets rowdy."

"Oh, I won't."

The old frog lady waved goodbye to Jian and gave me the evil eye as she walked by. The moment Ling left the joint, I asked, "How the heck are you able to win that lady over?"

"It's a virtue to respect your elders. Treat them equally and they'll do the same to you."

 _Filial piety only applies to family, you know..._

"Well, without further ado, let's get you folks all set up for the night, eh?"

The waiter chose a table for us to get comfortable with. Ragna chose to sit at the edge of the table, while Revya chose to sit next to me. Thank the heavens for the only good luck I got on that night.

Jian handed out three menus with a wide, friendly smile and a notepad and pen by his side.

"Can I interest any of you in some of our freshly brewed tea?"

"Tea, huh? That reminds me of a certain rabbit…"

I cocked an eyebrow. Individually, I don't know many tea drinking rabbits. Rabbits of the future are different.

Ragna shrugged at the confused glance I gave him and then ordered. "Anyway, seeing as I never had a liking for muddy liquid, I think I'll pass. I'll take some old-fashioned water if you don't mind."

"Not at all. And what can I get you…um, Dark? Sorry, I feel so awkward calling you that."

"Get me a cold one."

"Beer? …Are you sure?"

Jian gave me a look that one would give to a homeless man, one of disappointment if I'm not mistaken. The only reason I ever drink is when I'm feeling down. He knew that too, but…

"All right," Jian muttered while scribbling some notes down. He glanced up from his writings in less than a second.

"And what can I get for you ma'am?"

Revya looked at the menu in front of her and then at me. To me it looked like she tried to hide under her locks of red hair, I bet out of embarrassment.

"I'm not sure."

It took me a moment's notice before it sunk in that her hair reminded me of—

"Does strawberry soda sound good to you?"

"What's 'soda'?"

Ragna and Jian both had a dumbfounded look on their faces. Jian tried to retain his professional mindset, and gave an awkward explanation about carbonized mineral waters. Sorry, buddy, but I don't think she wanted a history lesson.

I politely stopped Jian before he made a fool of himself, and then while gazing into Revya's eyes, I simply said, "You can't fully describe what soda is in words, but it's like a fizzy drink. They're really good though. Did you want one?"

She nodded.

"Then we need water, strawberry soda, and some beer, right? That'll be right out."

Our waiter went to the kitchen and came back promptly. Jian placed each drink next to their proper owners and asked, "Have you three decided or do you still need a minute?"

"Hell yeah I am," Ragna said with high spirits. He pointed at what looked like random things on the menu. "I'll take three bowls of this and five bowls of this…and two servings of this right here."

And he continued to order random things for well over eleven seconds. I simply ordered some dumplings. And the young woman next to me wanted some 'Hotpods', whatever those were.

Jian rubbed his chin. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we have any hotpods here."

"WHAT?-! You don't have any goddamn hotpods?-!"

Jian looked as if he went into cardiac arrest. The poor dude almost fainted from the outburst of the phantasm known as Gig. He was lucky we were the only patrons there or we wouldn't be eating anything for the night.

Our waiter had a hand over his heart. "What in the world?"

"Hahaha, Jian, calm down, bro. My friend's only practicing her ventriloquist act. What'd you think?"

"…Ventriloquism? ...That was pretty impressive. It sure got me pretty good."

" _Ha, for a bad liar, you still fall for them most of the time."_

I whispered to the saddened Revya about sharing with Ragna. All parties agreed, Jian wrote it down, and went to the kitchen to make all the food _all by himself._ Normally, when people go out to eat, they talk to each other to kill the time until their food arrives, but since we knew little of each other, we barely shared any words. Our local ghost, Gig, muttered to himself about how much my world sucked.

Jian returned with a huge platter of food, went back in the kitchen and returned with another platter. It was so much food that Jian had to put two tables together to serve it. Jian bowed and Ragna pigged out like no tomorrow. By the time I finished my bowl of dumplings he was going off and guzzling down over five different bowls of food. Revya was no slouch either. She inhaled about three bowls and two large glasses of strawberry soda in record time.

"… _Wow, if they always eat like that then my suitcase will be empty before I know it."_

The hungry Reaper slammed his bowl against the table to present another finished entre. He picked his teeth and slouched in his chair looking replete.

"Phew, I'll admit that was tasty. It seemed to be missing a certain spice though. Almost makes me glad that I didn't refuse a free meal."

I laughed. "I told you I would repay you somehow."

His frown turned upside down for a sec, before he crossed his arms and closed his eyes almost as bad-tempered as ever.

By the way, that was also the day when Ragna showed Revya how to use chopsticks. Although, I wish he could have been more civil about it. I could've done a better job by using the hands-on approach to it. That's the kind of learning type I think would work best for her. Professionally speaking, that is.

In the meantime, Gig instructed his 'soulmate' through the meal like a child picking out various toys.

"Kid, try that bowl with the sauce over to your left…yeah, that one right there. Holy hell, this food is tasty!"

"Yeah, I'll say!"

Revya stuffed a huge rice ball into her mouth with expectant glee over the various flavors coming together like an awe inspiring symphony. She chewed five times and let out a satisfied exhale as a final approval of her meal.

" _Gig can taste whatever Revya eats? Does Gig share all of her senses? That would explain why he can see…"_

"Is something wrong?"

That was Revya addressing me. She looked like she was having a great time.

"Hmm? No, nothing. I'm feeling a little spacey right now…Maybe the beer's catching up to me."

I looked at the polished table laid out before me and gazed at my reflection. My blue eyes returned the favor. The cut on my cheek seemed smaller that I thought it would be. And like I had assumed, I still looked like a wreck. I looked up to see Revya tilting her head at me as a dog does when he does not understand.

"You seem kind of down."

I faked a smile. "I guess I'm tired from running around all day…Hmm?"

A small piece of rice was stuck close to her lips. Without delay, Gig began to catch on to what I was about to do.

"Dude, what's with the look you're giving the kid? It's kind of creeping me out."

I know I could have simply told her about it, but something came over me. Perhaps I was slightly drunk? Perhaps Cupid pierced my heart into doing it? Whatever the reason, she didn't seem like the type that would mind if I touched her briefly, so the next thing I knew, I did just that.

Even my very voice seemed…infatuated. "Sorry about this…"

I reached over and plucked the small ticket to breaking the touch barrier. Something that was supposed to take less than a second seemed to take a minute. I shut out everyone around me. As far as I was concerned, Ragna, Jian, Ling, and Gig didn't exist in this world.

It was only Revya and I.

"Hey—hey! What the hell are you doing? Get your hands off the kid!"

I snapped out of it and presented the token of my guilt. "…you had a piece of rice stuck to your mouth."

Revya seemed lost; she almost brought her hand to her mouth out of instinct. "Ah…thank you."

She momentarily looked at me before looking away. It was right then that I might have screwed up any chances of normal friendship with her.

" _Why have I been acting strange lately? Ever since I met Nyx, I've been feeling all these weird emotions."_

I placed the piece of rice on my bowl and finished the last of my beer. Ragna was crossing his arms and looking at me with one open eye. His eye darted from me to Revya and then back to me again. A silence filled the gaps between all four of us at the table.

He always had this constant frown on his face while he was here. Even though he ate his food, he complained a while back about how he could cook better meat dishes. I never quite understood Ragna, and maybe I never will. My opinion of him changes so fluently that I don't even know what to think anymore. The only thing I was certain of was that—like most humans—it was unwise to get on his bad side.

And regrettably, I was about to cross his bad side. I had to. The thing I wanted to tell them both…I was putting it off for too long. It was now or never.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"I'm as full as I'll ever be," Ragna replied gruffly.

My hand motioned to tap Revya's shoulder, but I refrained.

"Revya…you're done too, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then both of you should come outside with me real quick. There's something I need to tell you guys."

I didn't bother waiting for Jian to give a receipt, but I was positive I placed more than enough cash to cover the cost. With suitcase in hand, I rushed out the door and knew that both of the people behind me would catch up.

I waited outside, where crickets were starting to cause a buzz. As expected, they dogged my footsteps to my location.

"Yo, what's your hurry?"

I said nothing. My mind was trying to think of way to explain things with the least consequences.

"Let's see…how should I put this? You know, I've been meaning to tell you guys for the longest time now, but I couldn't bring myself to say it."

Revya's voice came out slowly. "...What do you mean?"

Ragna clenched his fists, his glove's material rubbed together to make a gritty noise. "…Dark…don't tell me what I think you're about to say."

I scratched the bridge of my nose. "…Both of you are… kind of stuck in my world."

Revya seemed surprised, but not terrified. Ragna on the other hand looked like he learned that he only had days to live. He charged at me and grabbed me by the shirt.

"Damn it, I freaking knew it! I knew there was a reason why you kept stalling for time!"

"…How long have you known about it?"

"I had my suspicions when I saw you were alone in the woods. That girl that was with you...that girl that looks like Saya...Where the hell is she?-!"

 _"Saya? Why does that name sound familiar? Damn it, why do I even care?"_

"...I don't know where she is," I replied quite truthfully. "For all I know, she's dead."

Ragna gave me a quick left hook to the jaw. I rubbed my jaw with the back of my hand and spat on the ground.

"You son of a bitch! No! There's no goddamn way that I'm gonna be deserted here!"

Something inside me snapped. "...That's right. She's gone. I think I saw her die right in front of me! And do you know why? Because _you_ weren't fast enough to protect her! You don't know how much I've gone through and _your_ only problem is that you're stuck—!"

Ragna interrupted me by digging his fist into my face. If he had tried hitting a little harder, he would've knocked out a couple teeth.

"Shut up, already! You're just asking for it, huh? Don't think you can blame this on me! And what the hell do you know about dealing with too much? You don't know the kind of shit I've been through! Don't you think I've lost people important to me too? That's why I have to get back home, idiot!"

Ragna struck me again, managing to give me a bloody nose, then threw me aside onto the concrete floor. His wrath and strength were increasing, but he was still holding back. He could've killed me at any time of his choosing, but for some reason he was restraining his fists.

Red metallic plates were attached to the back of Ragna's gloves. The right one in particular was deemed important. He lifted his hand in front of his face and yelled in frustration.

"You see this thing on my right hand? _This_ gives me the power to avenge the things I've lost and I'm not about to let some bastard like you stop me from using it!"

He was beyond furious; I would wager he was ready to unleash his true power upon me. His eyes were darkened and his intentions were evil, forming a visage of the Devil himself. I wanted to stand up, but the chains of fatigue and apathy held me down.

" _I'm done dealing with stuff like this. I stick my neck out for him and feed him and this is my reward?"_

"Hell's Fang!"

Ragna shot his fist out, some evil force coated his fist with black flames...only to be stopped by Revya. The dark flames dissipated, leaving his fist mere inches away from my face. That attack was the same one he used in the woods. And then it arbitrarily hit me that he used his right hand last time as well.

His expression was one of twisted horror. Meanwhile, her expression was as cold and distant as Tenebrae's or even Leche's for that matter. I kept forgetting that you can't make assumptions based on appearance. That black demon was more than enough proof.

"That's enough," she said sternly.

"What is this? Let go of me!"

Gig sounded serious. "You should give it up, Red, there ain't no stopping this kid when she's like this."

He smacked her arm away, startling the girl who up 'till then was noticeably using inhuman might to hold him back.

"What kind of chick are you? How do you have so much strength?"

"Are you retarded?" Gig went into depth in a way he found suitable. "If you actually paid attention you'd know that it's all thanks to me. My soulmate here can use a mere fraction of my godly power. And here's the cool part, the more power she uses, the easier it becomes for me to take over her body and devour her soul! Sweet deal, huh?"

"So what, does that mean you formed a pact with a spirit for the sake of power?" Ragna questioned.

For some reason Revya looked...hurt...as if she had been repressing something. The heavens should smite me. It never occurred to me that maybe Revya might be broken from some past event and her inquisitive personality I had come to enjoy was merely a facade. Revya...forgive me.

The delicate angel stared deeply at her open hand. "I never asked for this. I never had a choice…but, I will use it to protect others."

"Ha, what a joke, you actually wanna defend this prick? I don't care how strong you are, if you stand in my way, I'll crush you too."

"Try me."

Ragna made a motion behind his back. He must have used his sword to solve so many problems that it became a habit. Thankfully, both of their weapons were still resting in the car.

" _You sure know how to pick 'em, Nyx. My bodyguards are going to end up killing each other."_


	11. 010 Acceptance

AN: How long has it been, ladies and gentlemen? Well, my hiatus is now officially over and I have gotten back to working on SinnerBlue. Pectus Excavatum surgery has been a real pain to deal with this summer. Once school becomes part of my daily routine again, I fear that it won't end well. (I'm always in a bad mood nowadays.)

Anyhow, don't think I spent my summer doing absolutely nothing! I did some research on the way Ragna talked and acted from playing Continuum Shift, analyzed different sentence structures and stuff like that. So, I hope you like this chapter!

P.S. This chapter was _extremely_ rushed trying to get back on schedule. I will focus on trying to rewrite most of it as soon as I can.

"Acceptance is not submission; it is acknowledgement of the facts of a situation. Then deciding what you're going to do about it."

 **-010-**

Ragna 01

Dark, that son of a bitch, thought he could shackle me down and make me a prisoner of his world. No way I was gonna' let that shit slide. Although I never trusted him the moment I saw him, something about the guy just oozes 'back-stabbing little bastard'. Hell, he even has the nerve to give me food to build credibility and then tell me I'm forced to do whatever he wants.

Tch, he even managed to convince a lady into fighting me. What the hell did I do to deserve that? Me and her were in some kind of Mexican-standoff.

Anyway, whenever I made the slightest movement, the girl that was protecting him tensed up and made her own. The glare she was shooting my way wasn't very friendly either.

I looked ahead of her and saw Dark wiping the blood of his running nose with his shirt. At the rate it was happening, I wouldn't be surprised if he passed out from all the blood he kept losing. …It sure as hell would have my job of killing him a lot easier.

The anticipation for who would make the first move was giving me kind of a thrill. It was cold and quiet; the only real sound to be heard was the sound of our hair and clothes rustling.

" _Come on, you can take her. She doesn't even have a weapon."_

The anxiety reached its peak. I was gritting my teeth and ready to go. The problem was I knew the girl getting in my way was tough. A lot tougher than the usual people I slaughter. If I had to resort to dirty tricks then so be it.

"Aaah…my nose, man…"

Turns out, I didn't really need to do anything. Dark's little crybaby tears got the girl's attention.

I swung my arm out and a black force jutted from the ground the instant she let her guard down. It changed into the giant head of a beast that tried to clamp its massive jaws on Dark's twig of a body in less than a second.

I was taught to take advantage of any given opportunity and seeing as I was sure that chick would never be fast enough to save him, this was a one-sided waste of time. The rows of teeth bit down hard.

"Aaah!"

"…Eh? Bitch!"

…To my anger, Revya managed to push Dark out of the way before he probably even realized what had happened. The useless beast bit down on empty air and burned itself out, fading into black vapor.

That's impossible for anyone to have reacted so quickly. That girl would have had to move a little before I even attacked.

"Whoa! Ragna, come on, let's talk this out," the punk squealed. "You don't have to try and kill me!"

I shouted back, "What's there to talk about? You wanna' choose how many of your bones I'm going to break?"

Dark backed up looking like he was about to piss himself. With the Azure Grimoire, I wouldn't blame him. This baby on my right hand can slaughter a guy in five seconds flat.

His little 'girlfriend' jumped back and landed crouched down next to him. Not once did she bother to stop watching my movements.

She said, "Red really means business."

Dark, being the smartass that he is, responded with, "I think we can all plainly see that…what tipped you off?" Of course he still said it with a slight quiver in his voice. Maybe if he actually grew a pair he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Then what in the hell are you doing sitting around?" Some…ghostly voice taunted. "Dumbass, hurry up and go hide in a ditch somewhere. We'll kick his ass in no time flat."

"But—"

But I could care less about their little chat. I wasn't gonna stop attacking out of some chivalrous bullshit. You let your guard down and I come rush in.

"Hate to cut your little chat short—"

I dove in with a running knee.

The girl herded Dark behind her and halted my knee simultaneously.

 _Whoosh_.

Revya rose from her crouching position like some sort of spring-loaded toy.

 _Bam!_

In that quick moment, she rammed her fist into my stomach, and then gave me a nasty uppercut to my chin with the strength of a machine. Before I could hit back, she sent me flying by slamming her elbow into my chest.

Out of the corners of her eyes, she instructed the guy behind her to take off.

"Go!"

Dark hesitated for a second before scrambling to his feet and racing off like a coward. Seeing my enemy book it without a fight was infuriating. God I could've popped a blood vessel!

"You're not going anywhere, bastard!"

I got back up on my feet as fast as possible and tried to chase the guy. Revya stopped me like a human blockade, unluckily.

"That's my line."

"Bitch, get out of my way!"

She stood her ground and didn't even bother to budge. I tried getting a clean hit to her head, without even thinking. And she stopped my attack dead in the palm of her hand. Then she forcefully pried my fist open and—

 _CRACK!_

She dislocated several of my freakin' fingers on my left hand.

"Gragh…!"

I swung my right arm to try and knock her head off as payment. She moved her head back faster than I moved. The swing missed, so I tried to get a clean knee to her gut.

No luck there either. She swatted it aside with a strong flick of the wrist.

Damn, is this chick even a chick? Like seriously, no woman has ever pulled stuff like that. …I didn't see an Adam's apple…or muscles for that matter.

I jumped back and forcefully snapped my fingers back into place. It hurt like a bitch, but I had to do what I had to do. Strangely, this chick let me fix up my fingers without bothering to attack in my time of weakness. Tch, she's freakin' toyin' with me, that's what it was.

I flexed my hand a few times and returned to the offensive.

Dark 01

"' _Hurry up and go hide' he says. Where the heck am I supposed to go? Man, she's fighting for me and I can't do anything about it. Why am I such a hapless loser?"_

I surveyed the area around me in panic. It was really late out and there was barely any decent illumination to be found. It was only until I lifted my head up and looked at the chewed up carcass of our once beautiful moon that my muscles loosened up and my breathing returned to normal.

Looking up at night helps me think and relax. But still, I couldn't simply withdraw from what was, in its simplest form, Ragna undergoing a temper tantrum that would rival that of a child. Those two were my responsibility. But going back to be killed by Ragna would completely ruin my whole week.

I totally hate being presented with choices like that. Oh yes, those choices are very abundant but 'Save a girl you don't know and live with your house being destroyed or stay inside and be crushed to death' has to be the best of the worst so far.

" _The universe must hate me."_

For a moment, my mind caught a thought in its web. I couldn't run away for one important reason; Jian was still inside the restaurant. If I ran off, I'd run the risk of him getting involved in all this idiocy. Dang it, the restaurant was built at a dead-end and the fight was happening smack dab in the middle of the restaurant's path! Jian would end up there for sure…

I was no hero, but I would never be able to live with myself if a kid (a high school student no less) were to die because of me. Still, whatever the situation was, my body was beyond fatigued. I wouldn't doubt it if my own shadow weighed me down.

"Ah, who gives a damn? I shouldn't start complaining now," I muttered. "I have to take action."

Running headlong into danger is just stupid. Then again, I was never the most erudite man around. Glancing back, I took a deep breath and ran back the way I came, knowing full well the consequences of my actions.

Ragna 02

What the hell kind of fighting style does this chick use? I went for a straight punch. She easily moved out of the way and stomped on my foot. I tried a hook, and ate a cross punch. She kept countering every freaking thing I threw at her for a while. Jab, uppercut, haymaker, cross, backfist, all of it! And all it got me was a few kicks to my legs and several rapid punches to the face. Not even a couple minutes in and I was bruised and gasping for air.

I was getting my ass handed to me by a single woman, and it looked like she wasn't even trying to rub salt in the wound. No matter how hard I fought, she looked so calm, even goddamn smug as soon as she rested a hand on her hip. Damn it all to hell, I thought I was stronger than this!

"Heheheh. Wow, Red. Are you really this pathetic? I honestly believe Dark could win in a fight against you," said Gig.

"Shut up, I can still go!"

"…Can't we talk this over?" Revya said softly.

"There is NOTHING we need to discuss! I have stuff to do back where I belong! And no goddamn random jackass is gonna tell me that I'm stuck here for the rest of my life! Gragh, enough of this, I'm gonna rip both of your heads off!"

She shook her head like she had given up on something. "I'm stuck here too, remember?"

Stressing every possible syllable, I said, "…Then why are you getting in my way?"

"It's the right thing to do…"

"…"

It didn't matter what she said… I was going to kill Dark…but her eyes looked so innocent. Tch, I can't stand that. They reminded me of Saya.

" _Right…that's the whole reason I fight, everyone else be damned."_

She was fast, no question about that. My attacks were always getting redirected one after the other, but that got me thinking. Everything I used were simple things that were easily telegraphed because I was so pissed off. The fight would easily shift in my favor if she didn't know what I was going to do next. It was time to turn up the heat and mix it up.

"Hell's Fang!"

Like I planned, she got ready to counter a straight punch, but she ended up taking a brutal roundhouse kick to her ribs.

"Kyhh!"

My leg lashed out so fast, that you could barely hear her scream. It was more of a muffled yelp if anything. She fell for a feint punch and ended up paying for it. There are uses for calling out the name of attacks; you'd be wise to know that.

"What the hell was that? Crap, I didn't even see that one coming," Gig said.

Using my right hand, I hastily tapped the ground and a pitch black circle appeared below her feet.

"?-!"

Like some kind of Venus flytrap, a great maw rose up from the circle and surrounded her from all directions. As intended, she jumped in the air to avoid being eaten.

Frozen and left defenseless in the air, I pounced at her and took my free shot.

"Gauntlet…!"

I scored a clean hit upside her head with a spinning right hook as a reply to her look of shock. Dark energy released from my Grimoire traced my line of attack and sent her plummeting to the ground, her body rebounded a little on impact. Oh, but I wasn't done just yet.

"…Hades!"

I delivered a spinning kick to her spine so strong I bet it would break the concrete below her. She didn't move anymore. She was another body added to my list.

With that taken care of, I felt like moving on. I turned around and started walking off, but I saw something from a little out of my line of vision. She was supposed to be human as far as I knew, but she steadily pushed herself off the ground with energy to spare.

"How...how the hell are you still alive?-! My Grimoire shoulda ripped the soul right out of ya!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are, Red. She's one tough chick, ain't she?"

"Tough? Sure, she was able to stand up to me, but you guys are gonna' die like everyone else."

"We'll see about that. You're beaten pretty badly, Kid. Want me to kill him for you?"

"Not now, Gig."

I swiftly shattered the ground below using the Grimoire while they were busy talking and grabbed the biggest rock out of the pile.

The fight was pretty much decided by now. I chucked the rock, summoned another 'beast' to attack her from behind, and followed up by kicking another rock near my feet.

She moved her head slightly, avoiding the rock, jumped forward to avoid the second attack, and finally catching the second stone with her hand. She made two more mistakes, she closed the distance between us _and_ had one hand filled.

To show her the error of her ways I took full advantage of the situation and attacked from her occupied side. A strong punch to the back of her knee, where I almost shattered it, and a quick body blow was the first thing that came to my mind. She tumbled to the ground and struggled to get back up.

"What are you doing? Stand up already! Don't tell me that's all you got!" Gig cried.

Unfortunately for the voice, she wasn't going to stand up so soon. So I took the chance to pin one of her arms and break the other one.

"Kyaaaah!"

Damn, never knew the chick would be such a screamer from a little broken arm. I picked her up by that dog collar she has around her neck. It was like I was so pissed that I had reached a level of calm anger.

With one last punch to the gut, I knocked her out cold and laid her out on the floor.

"Do me a favor, and stay down! I'll be back to kill you later. Hmph. Now then, where'd that bastard run off to? Hmm…?"

Even if I wanted to go find the guy, I felt worn out. Whew, what a work-out. I massaged the back of my neck.

 _Clack, clack, clack, clack._

While I was trying to cut loose, someone was apparently running in my direction. You wouldn't believe who the dumbass was. Or maybe you could, since he's pretty stupid. Dark was running like he was some bullet train. For real, he was running like a maniac or something. The light wasn't very good, but I thought I saw red eyes…nah, I must have been trippin'.

"Hahaha. Wow. Who the heck runs towards a killer?"

Dark 02

"That was Revya! Why was she screaming? No, no, please be all right!"

Halfway towards the eating establishment, the guardian in blood-colored clothes appeared in sight.

My heart skipped a beat the moment I ran past. It was a momentary part of my life, but it felt as if I had been engulfed by the deepest of despair. Revya was badly beaten, rendered supine against black stone.

Ragna came out of nowhere, swinging his right arm so fast that I had little time to dodge. Through my adrenaline fueled eyes, his attack seemed stripped of its acceleration, approaching me in a moment that seemed to defy temporal normality. His right hand was no longer human as I briefly noticed, but nightmarishly swollen into a reptilian monstrosity tipped with large, blood-red claws. Panicking, I raised the suitcase in front of me through an insane belief that it would function as a shield.

An immense, overwhelming force collided with the metal and sent me flat on my back. Completely paralyzed from the blow, I could only watch as Ragna strode slowly over to me. His inhuman hand ate at his entire arm, pulsing with a dark scarlet glow with each inch traveled upward. Its fingers twitched erratically like the legs of a tortured insect. Soon his entire arm was devoured and encased in sleek onyx. My jaw hung agape, my legs refuse to move.

From Ragna came a low, deep sounding growl as he snarled at me. His canines were much more pronounced. Ragna was transmogrifying into an unspeakable horror that I felt could rival any living creature on the planet. I look around for anything that might help me, any type of weapon or blunt instrument would suffice. All my hands and eyes could find were asphalt and a dented suitcase. In my panic, my eyes glazed over Revya's body once more, the unmatchable dread soon becomes anger and resolve.

" _Is she dead? Did Ragna kill her? Why? Not her too! …I can't do…anything. I'm scum…trash! Ragna…I'll never forgive you for this! I'll kill you!"_

I repressed the massive influx of thoughts, gnashed my teeth together for strength and hurled the suitcase at my aggressor with as much power as humanly possible. A simple stone is said to have slain the mighty Goliath, yet Ragna made little effort to brush aside the incoming ejection; the attempt tantamount to hurling a pebble at a mountain. But lo, this David defeated the brute in a battle of wits. Taking the oppurtunity from my last ditch effort, I sprinted past him during his brief moments of preoccupation. Realizing he had been had, Ragna screamed at me from the top of his lungs as I pushed through and kept running toward Jian's location.

"Get back here, goddamn you!"

I kept running and running as fast as I could out of desperation. My legs moved of their own accord. My mind was too busy being consumed by thoughts that were unlike me.

Was that my fight-or-flight response going out of control? …That's right…I felt the same way when Nyx…died. I killed that demon out of blind rage. But why? Have all the years of supernatural absurdity finally driven me to the brink of insanity? Looking back, it wasn't really me that snapped, but rather it was my world that lost it. Most adults have to deal with taxes or children or mortgage payments, but me; I deal with killers and women that are out of this world. Nice life I had, let me tell you.

Ragna 03

"Goddamn, cocksucker!"

Bastard caught me off guard. He was within my reach too, damn it. I shit you not, this guy moved like he had crack or speed runnin' through his veins. Still, why in the hell he would head back to where we ate is beyond me. Now even if he wanted to, there's no where to run.

Before I could chase the guy down once and for all, something froze me in my tracks.

" _What the hell?"_

I glanced back and saw the girl continuing to struggle. Her hand tried to crush my ankle with monstrous strength.

She was persistent, I'll give her that. But seeing her give me that twisted look with her eyes was freaking me out. There was no life at all to them. They were...empty.

Cold droplets trickled down my neck. I had no idea what to think. Her bright hair looked as if it were losing its color. Her grip was like an animal biting down on my tendon.

My master once told me that a person can always be hiding away their full potential and I should always be prepared for that.

That night was really unexpected.

Dark 03

Running and running to the point of exhaustion, I arrived in front of the double doors. There was no time to waste with civility. The doors were swung open with great force as I looked inside, trying to catch my breath. Jian had already cleaned our table by the looks of it. I ran to the back of the kitchen and, in the process, frightened Jian when I was supposed to be the one to calm him from the bad news.

"Oh, it's you! You shouldn't scare me like that!" Jian said, looking like he was about to have a heart attack. "Geez, man, did you forget something?"

"Jian, listen to me! We have to get out of here right now!"

"Why? What happened? Hey…you're covered in even more blood than before!"

" _Kids these days are so observant."_

"Don't worry, c'mon, let's go!"

Grabbing him by the sleeve, I dragged him forward towards the entrance, but I suddenly became more aware of the danger we were in. The sound of a monster's roar encircled us. I remember hearing a similar sound when Ragna created that…that black looking creature a moment ago.

I stared at the doors, the portal that shrouded my view of the outside and the potential dangers with it. My hands were shaking uncontrollably, I'm sure anyone would do the same, right? My throat seemed dry and itchy. What was I supposed to do when Ragna got there? Slam a table over his head?

While I feared the worst, the ground rumbled repeatedly. The lights of the restaurant flickered on and off as if it were experiencing an earthquake. As if it were a sign of a perpetrator reveling in their own mischief, our ears were filled up by a bone-chilling laughter. No, it was not a laugh…but a maniacal cackle.

"W-W-What was that?" Jian asked perturbed.

I pondered for a moment, _"…Gig?"_

More rumbling had grabbed the whole block in its clutches. (Was this a sign of the Dies Irae?) After a while of bizarre phenomenon,

Dead silence occurred.

No crickets, no more quakes, no heavy breathing, only frightful silence. Sometimes, I like to think that even the most horror inducing cry or shrieks pales in comparison to absolute nothingness, because I think Jian and I were about to pass out from fright. 'It's always darkest before the dawn' as they say.

We waited there in the lair of ensuing chaos that I was sure was around the corner. Thoughts of the four fabled horsemen of the apocalypse flitted through my increasingly scattered mind.

A slow creaking sound seeped through the doors; they were slowly beginning to open.

My eyes could not believe what they witnessed. The angel among us came limping inside. Blood trickled down the side of her head.

"Revya! You're alive!"

Apparently, when I feel like calming down I run up to a girl and hug them.

"Hey…"

Ah, her voice was so soft and tender that I couldn't help but hold her more tightly.

"…Dark…," she called to me.

"Yes?"

"Could you please let go? You're hurting me…"

"Huh? O-Oh, I'm so sorry!"

I released her without a moment's hesitation; my face was presumably red. It had been so long since I actually had the chance to hug anyone…I had no idea what came over me. My mind was like a ship at the bottom of a murky ocean at the moment. Perhaps a lack of oxygen was the cause?

"You're damn right you better be sorry. But seriously, keep your junk in your pants and don't touch the kid while I'm still in here. It's gross. Oh and you can go ahead and get down on your knees and worship me, cuz' I just whooped Red's ass!"

Ignoring Gig's comment about 'my junk', if Ragna was defeated so easily, then why was the woman before me badly bruised and bleeding? Stupid Gig, treat the lady like a queen next time. And another thing that irritated me was the fact that he never called Revya by name.

"Hey, should I call an ambulance?" voiced Jian. "I'd really consider seeking medical attention. I think there was a first aid kit somewhere in the back—"

"It's all right," Revya whispered. "I'll be fine…"

Jian didn't seem to agree. And I didn't either.

"Where's Ragna?" I asked.

"He's outside lying face down like a dog," Gig answered abruptly.

"You mean that man that was with you is injured too?"

Jian hurriedly exited the restaurant, Revya and I came along too. After all, Ragna was dangerous no matter what.

Our benevolent waiter's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates upon witnessing all the unnecessary carnage before him. Several craters were scattered around near the restaurant. A few even had black smoke rising from their cores. Was this another memento of their strength? At the heart of the damage was a red heap of flesh and blood, Ragna. I wandered around, noticing the broken suitcase and a few scorched bills sticking out of it. I sighed and reclaimed it.

"How is anyone supposed to explain this to the authorities?" My voice fled along the vacant lot, stretching ever outward.

Jian walked up to the unconscious Grim Reaper and tried examining the extent of his injuries. "This isn't good! He's bleeding profusely! If we don't do something soon he-!"

Gig sneered like the imp he was, "Hey, four-eyes, are you a doctor? No? Then shut up. He'll live."

Whenever Gig opened that big mouth of his (figuratively, I'm sure) the 'normal' young man would shudder a little. I cannot stand to see the youth tainted with more supernatural elements.

"Gig, I thought I told you to watch your mouth!"

"Big-freakin' do! I'll say whatever the hell I want, whenever the hell I want! Besides, if you haven't noticed, I have nothing better to do."

" _Yeah, and it would be better if you were speech impaired and far the hell away from the woman you're leeching off of, parasite."_

Jian looked like he was about to hurl. "Well, we can't leave this man like this!"

The tone of my voice was strikingly serious. "I'm going to need you to calm down, okay? This guy is with me, we'll take him with us. Sorry buddy, I'd hate to eat and run, but we really need to go."

"Hey where are you going? What about all this damage?"

"Jian, listen to me. I uh, don't know if you'll ever see me again. But if there's anything you remember about me is what I'm about to tell you. Go to college."

"Huh?"

"Get a better job than this dump (especially since it's busted beyond recognition.) Don't be a total dumbass like me. And if the cops ever ask you about this, tell them…uh…lots of pieces of the moon fell down sporadically and then the fragments disintegrated after spontaneously combusting. Yeah, tell them something like that, they'll totally believe you! "

"What? That'll never work! This is crazy!"

"You're a smart kid, think of something! Here, take a few thousand dollars!"

I struggled to open the suitcase, and when I did I grabbed a handful of money and handed them over while Gig and Revya overlooked my clumsiness.

We subsequently walked away as fast as possible. Jian was left wordless in the middle of a dark moment in history and it was my entire fault.

After what happened on that night, I didn't feel like living. Our _cameriere_ is most likely scarred for life.

" _Jian, I'm really sorry. I'll pay off the damages one day. Until then, arrivederci amico."_

Dark 04

Revya and I walked back to the car, one of the greatest inventions to grace people in a hurry.

Ragna had acquired a set of restraints along the way. They looked like the remnants of a broken stop-sign. More property damage most likely. Revya used the metal and formed them in the shape of bindings around Ragna's arms. It was like she used some magic trick to do it, but I couldn't catch a good look at it.

With Revya's assistance, I loaded the injured man in red in the backseat of my car. The swords still inside the car would be troublesome if Ragna were to reawaken, break his cuffs, and go berserk.

After obtaining the girl's permission, I took her onyx sword and placed it in the trunk with only sight difficulty. Try as I might, the other blade did little to cooperate with me. Two or three heaves later and I was able to drag the behemoth a few inches outside my car, where it lay there like a massive, ungrateful sloth.

"Gah, this thing is so heavy. How does Ragna manage to lug this thing around?"

Revya slowly slumped next to me like a shadow, lifted the blade over her head with one arm and plopped it in the car trunk. You can naturally assume how embarrassed I was. I really needed to work out if I wanted to garner her confidence in me.

She did not need to help me. Only Sybil or Nyx would ever do something like that without a rhyme or reason.

I decided to voice my question after mulling it over.

"Revy, if you don't mind me calling you that, (it sounds cuter), why are you helping me exactly?"

"I don't see why I shouldn't."

Like most of her responses, her answer was short and sweet.

"Well…I mean you and Gig have every right to hate me for lying to you."

"Hell, I just plain hate you. Heheh," said you-know-who. If it were possible to omit words from him, I'd abuse it.

"…Can I tell you something?"

Was she opening up to me?

"Sure, you can tell me anything you want."

"Um…I normally don't speak my mind, but…you're not a bad person at heart. Neither is Ragna. And…if I have a chance to protect a kind-hearted person, I'd take it, no matter where I am or where I end up."

Ragna is not a nice person if he breaks your arm. And neither am I for lying to everyone around me.

"But why would you put your life on the line? You don't have to die for me. Don't you have things to do where you come from? Am I really that important?"

Gig grunted. "One, she won't die because she has me at her disposal. Two, back where she comes from is nothing but a wasteland that's beat to hell and back. And three, no you're not important. I can't stress the last part enough times."

"…A wasteland? What do you mean?"

Revya turned her eyes away from me.

"…I don't like to talk about it."

"Oh…I see, sorry for bringing it up."

Yeah, don't ever talk about something kept hidden by a woman. That's like stepping on a landmine with a neon sign above it telling you of the trap buried beneath it. However, Gig gleefully tore down the sign and planted multiple mines.

"You reeeeaaaaaly wanna' know? Do ya'? I'll go ahead and enlighten that dim thing you call a brain if you want. Nah, I'll tell you whether you want to hear it or not!"

"Gig…no," Revy pleaded softly.

"It's a real tear-jerker, really! All of her friends back home? I killed them. Hehehe, cut them down like weeds."

"…Gig, please stop."

"Oh wait, I guess I don't deserve the credit for that. I had a minion of mine do it for me! They weren't even worth my time. So anyway this minion basically blew up most of the world and these idiots actually thought they could put up a fight against it, and then, big surprise, they all fall to the ground like little tiny insects! Crushed, one by one like little bags of blood! Hahaha, and then they all had their soul ripped out of their bodies and eaten which means they'll always be screaming their heads off somewhere, always suffering 'till the end of time."

Revya was almost in tears by now.

"And here's the real funny part, it cracks me up all the time. The kid here thinks that by using _my_ strength she can kill the pawn of mine responsible and avenge their deaths and shit. BUT, that won't ever happen, since she needs me to do it. And to be honest, that doesn't seem like a lot of fun. I'd rather let her die in vain. That'll bring me more laughs."

I could see the pain in her face, I knew how she wanted to cover her ears and shut off the world, how she wanted to drown out Gig's callous words, but she simply couldn't with that broken arm. All of her repressed emotions were beginning to make themselves known as she broke down into tears. All this time, this was the dark truth that she bore alone.

She looked at me in her time of need, but then she let her tears cloud her eyes once she realized I could do nothing.

"Oh, and if she kills the peon, she automatically hands over her body and her soul disappears like her buddies as a bonus. And no matter what she does, they'll still suffer for all eternity! GHAHAHA, ISN'T THAT AWESOME?-! Oh man, it's like poetic in a way!"

"Stop, please, stop!"

"Oh wait...what's this? Holy shit, are you actually crying? I always knew you were a bit of an emotional train wreck deep down, but my GOD the tears are flowing like waterworks. Aww, did I hurt your poor little feelings? Well does it hurt? Does it? Does it? Well cry some more for me, babe! C'mon, if you won't give in to my offer, then I might as well get off on your tears. But don't worry, your number one badass here will always be around when you need a quick escape from your screwed up life. Just say the word and I'll make it happen."

I for one had enough.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU GODDAMN MONSTER! Don't you realize what you're doing to her? I'll kill you!"

"Ooh, a 'goddamn monster'? You're gonna' try to kill me? You can't do shit! I'm in here, and she's out there. You do the math, if you can. You wanted to know, and I told you. Now do you see, kid? When it comes down to it, there are no good people in this world. It's a fool's errand to think otherwise. So whaddya' say? Just hand over your body right now and I'll make it so you don't have to suffer. I promise! Heheheh."

" _What? He said all that just for another opportunity to steal her body? Damn it, damn it! I really can't do anything! …No! I won't accept that!"_

I refused to let Gig make Revy undergo such torture anymore. I couldn't use force to stop Gig, but I could use what I had more of.

I protected her by keeping her close and in the safety of my arms. Everything piled up on her so fast, I couldn't believe it.

"Revy, I'm sorry. I know this hurts…it hurts in more ways than one. But please, don't cry! Please…for me. I'm here for you, okay? Gig is just trying to make you give in to his influence. But you're stronger than that! I know you are!"

"I wouldn't listen to him if I were you. He lied to you once, and he can lie to you again. Do you really want that? C'mon, close your eyes and surrender yourself to me! All your suffering can end in the blink of an eye! You'd be stupid to deny me any longer."

"What good will come from taking the easy way out? You can't let Gig have his way…"

"I…I…," Revya said in between sobs. "…N-No…I w-want this to end…"

"Whoa, whoa, don't talk like that. It's okay…trust me. Please, I don't want to see you like this anymore. If you need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be there, but don't let Gig get to you right now. You've gone through too much today."

Revy buried her head in my chest and continued to cry, but I had a feeling that she accepted my plea. I said no more and carried part of her burden with me. I looked up at the stars one last time for my calm thinking to be shared with her.

"Revya, thank you for everything you've done for me. Let's…just go home and forget about all this."

"D-Dark…"

She was the one who held me tighter this time. It felt strange, I wanted to do something like this when she was happy…not when she was about to give up on the world. The day sucked for everyone involved in it. However, there was one good thing about this, one thing that deserves mention.

Gig was left speechless for the rest of the night.

Dark 05

We left the place at long last.

My head felt groggy on the way home, so much so that I almost passed out behind the wheel of my car. Revy sat in the passenger seat this time and the car was silent. Music didn't seem like a good idea to have because I didn't want to bother Revya anymore than I had to. (I always had the radio turned off regardless.)

The inquisitive look in her eyes did not return. I don't blame her after what happened.

After driving for a few dozen minutes, we arrived at my 'home' at long last. The longest day ever had come to an end. We entered the two-story building, apartment number 212. It's an old building with some of the paint peeling off the walls. The insides of the building are painted white, no expression of color to be found.

Revya neatly plopped Ragna on the living room sofa and let him be.

Since it was a two bedroom apartment, I humbly offered Nyx's room to her for the time being. She accepted with a slight nod, barely moving her head an inch. In her state of dejection (she looked like she was going to die), she shut the door behind her and didn't utter a word for the rest of the night, poor thing.

I really couldn't think of a way to help. Too much was going on. So, I sighed in regret, walked past the anguished looking Ragna and retired to my room. Good grief.

Dark 06

Early morning, I woke up feeling extremely sore. It hurt to even walk around, but I know my pain was nothing worth complaining about. Anyway, I watched TV for a few minutes, did my daily routine, and headed for Revy's location. I was hesitant to knock on her door. I stood in front of it for a while, but as soon as I was going to knock, she opened the door like she was expecting my arrival.

Her hair was frizzled up and most of her accessories were taken off, exposing more of her smooth skin than ever. I looked ahead of her and noticed the earrings, sleeves, shoes, and choker sprawled out on the floor as if someone ransacked the room.

She exited the room after whispering what I thought was a 'good morning' and sauntered over to a nearby couch. I offered her some food that I had prepared earlier in the morning, but she politely declined saying that she wasn't hungry. I retreated into a chair and we sat silently. Waiting.

After sharing an hour of awkward daylight, the Reaper arose as the pictures of a pop-up book would. I walked up to him and talked like he was a good friend of mine.

"Oh, you're awake. Good, I made some food—"

Ragna spat in my face before I could finish talking. I stood there blankly and figured that a few droplets of saliva were only minor annoyances.

"…Good morning to you too. It's nice to see you so energetic."

I laid out the meal I had cooked in front of him at a leisurely pace.

"Why am I still alive? What the hell is all this?"

"Breakfast," I said matter of factly. "What, you don't have breakfast where you come from? It's like lunch, but you eat it in the morning."

"Cut the crap! Don't think food is gonna'—!"

Ragna squirmed around, trying to break free from his new restraints.

"What—"

"Custom-made handcuffs," I explained. "Revya made them out of some metal she found lying around. And you know what? I have a really bad migraine from yesterday. So I _will_ cut the crap, because frankly I don't have the energy to put up with your childish behavior. Shut up, eat, and relax."

"…"

He forced himself up into a sitting position.

"And once you're calm enough to think straight we can focus on getting you two back home somehow. Like rational human beings, got that?"

"…"

Ragna continued to stare at me with spiteful eyes. Ignoring him, I returned to enjoying my pasta.

On second thought, it was extremely jarring to see him so quiet. Meanwhile, Revya was apathetically looking at the ceiling.

"Why the hell should I do that? Why should I trust you?"

"Well for one, I'm not the one with a gun pointed at your head. Anyway, do you really think I have a reason for you to stay here? I'm not out to get in your way. None of us are. Besides, if you can recall, you haven't lost very much time back where you came from, and if you would have listened and talked, you would have known that. Are you always so short-tempered?"

There was a long pause.

"Fine, maybe I overreacted a little…I guess I'm sorry or whatever."

Wow, insincere apology notwithstanding, he actually looked remorseful.

"A little? You tried to kill me…and you hurt a woman who did nothing wrong. If anything, I should be the one that has the right to hate."

"Look! I'm trying to apologize here! So would you stop being such a dick?"

"…I appreciate your apology, honestly I do. You probably have gone through some tough times that I won't be able to understand; I'm not you after all. But that shouldn't matter. All of us end up suffering in one way or another right?"

"…"

"…Look, I'm sorry for lying to both of you like that. For all the good it will do, I swear to tell the truth from now on and I swear on my life I WILL send you back somehow. …I'd sell my soul and burn in hell if that would be enough to slake any grudge you might bear against me if I fail to keep that promise. But in order for me to get anything done we have to get along with each other, got that?"

Gig was unexpectedly heard trying to stifle his laughter.

"…What's so funny?" I asked.

Revy lazily tilted her head from the blank ceiling she found so fascinating. She looked extremely miserable and tired. I wish I had all the medicinal ointments and bandages in the world in hope that it would alleviate her pain. Damn you, Dark, why can't you help one single woman when she would gladly do the same for you?

"It's nothing important," she said with a weary sigh.

Gig chortled. "Like hell it's nothing. That had to be one of the sappiest speeches I've ever heard in my entire life. And you call yourself a man?"

"Yeah, and this is coming from a guy in the body of a woman. That's a sexual identity crisis if there ever was one," Ragna criticized. Somehow, it sounded like he was sticking up for me.

"What was that? All I hear is a sore loser! Hey kid, remind me who it was that lost."

"Shut the hell up you cheater! You wanna' go again? Huh? You caught me off guard, is all. I remember being the one on top! If I had my weapon, you'd be dead!"

The girl wasn't intimidated by Ragna's threats. She returned to studying the ceiling while Gig and Ragna began to bicker back and forth. They slung obscenities at each other with frightful abandon. And as they did so I began to wonder if they understood how rude it was to speak that way in front of a woman.

"Yo, uh, guys? …Hello? Could you please calm down? You're going to wake up the neighbors—"

My pleas were no more than a pin dropped on the floor to their explosion of angry taunts and insults. As I was about to give up and form an explanation to the cops for disturbing the peace, one word brought the clamor to a complete stop.

"Enough."

It was as simple as that. 'Enough' and all were silenced. Perhaps I'm misusing the phrase but uh, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'

…No, that's definitely wrong. Well in any case, the way Revya was able to make Gig shut up is quite astounding. Not to mention that I am delighted she's on my side.

With an expression of motherly concern, she looked the Grim Reaper dead in the eye and said, "Ragna, I'll fight you anytime you want. But as of this moment, I really don't see why any of us should fight each other."

She rose from lying down on her back and gave us all a warm smile as a balm for all the hate floating around. The words that escaped her lips were a bizarre contrast to the person they were meant for.

"So let's work together, okay?"

"…Okay, on second thought that was even sappier. You want a sappy award, kiddo? Cause I'm about to burst into tears. Hehehe."

" _Ooh, sarcasm coming from Gig? That's a shocker,"_ I surmised dismally.

'Death' clad in red shrugged and said, "Fine, fine, whatever. Can we please just cut it out with the hug-fest? I'm not in the mood to fight anymore because of you guys."

"Aww, see what you did, guys? You made our buddy miss out on another free ass-whoopin'!"

"Just…shut up already."

That was an appropriate response from Rags and one that I agreed with. Hmm…that's a good nickname for Ragna. Yeah, I will use that more often. So Revy and Rags, right? Gig did not deserve one, since well…he already goes by 'Gig'. He calls my name retarded, but Gig is even worse.

For a while, everything seemed to be peaceful again. As hard to believe as it would seem, I actually seemed at ease knowing that Revy was safe from harm and that she could rest up, as well as that I could eat near a man that could kill me if he wanted without fear.

"Oh that's right, hey, Revy, can you release Ragna from his restraints?"

Ragna looked at me like I was insane.

"What the hell happened while I was knocked out? Why are you acting so…calm?"

"If she has faith in you as a good person then so do I. Besides your food's going to get cold if you don't hurry."

Revy nodded and tactfully removed the metal somehow, don't ask me how.

The Reaper scratched his head and exhaled loudly. He sunk into the couch with the plate of pasta in his hands, looking at it like it was a bomb waiting to detonate.

"I don't want to eat."

"Try it. A good meal always makes people feel better," I said with a genuine smile.

Ragna seemed to have noticed my newly acquired tranquility around him. I had no right to stress out around either of them anymore.

"Is this any good?" he asked while still giving my food a quizzical look.

"Of course, my sister taught me how to make it a long time ago, so it's like my specialty dish by now," I boasted.

"Your sister, huh?"

And with that, Ragna dug in and enjoyed his meal with a peculiar, relaxed smile.


	12. 011 Nightmare

AN: The first part of this chapter is kind of like 'a day in the life of' kind of thing. I personally enjoyed writing it, however brief it may be. I'd like to write more stuff like that, but the story needs some form of resolution to all the unexplained questions. While I add one more question, the answers will lie in the next chapter. Stay tuned, enjoy, and await the truth.

"When one door closes another door opens; but we often look so long and so regretfully upon the closed door that we do not see the ones which open for us."

 **-011-**

Three days had passed since the incident in the woods. Three very long and unusual days if I might add. Being a somewhat genial person, I took care of my two guests like they were my own family, but since I had not been accustomed to dealing with others I had little idea of how to cheer them up. Rags was perpetually frozen with that scowl in his face as more days past…and Revy…well, she wasn't a happy camper to say the least.

She would fake happiness for me whenever I was near, but deep down I knew she was trying to avoid me. Is that how I am whenever I try to fake a smile? Because it's obvious enough for me to see through hers, I can't imagine how effortless it is to see through mine.

I can't tell for sure if it's her slightly creased brows or if it's because she adds an out of place chuckle in it too. Whatever the case, be it embarrassment for her past to be shared without consent or pain from her bruises and broken arm (which by the way I got a cast for), she was not happy.

Today, if memory serves correctly, Revy was wearing this purple cashmere sweater that I bought for her (it was half-off). She looked great in it of course, and don't get the idea that I'm merely saying that because I have an affinity for her. Any redhead would look good in it, but it's with the brunettes and blonds in which the sweater would look in bad taste. I also purchased a few more clothes for her besides the Christmas sweater…including the undergarments.

The many women of the clothing store kept giving me these intimidating—and downright hostile—stares throughout the business transaction. But the girl at the counter helped me out without much hassle. Once I got what I came for, I ran out of the store before the women would accuse me of being a pervert.

I only dread what news anchors would say about me behind my back. 'A local pervert and registered sex offender is on the loose' or some insulting misinformation like that. It's enough to make me shudder just thinking about it. (Geez, Nyx's ability to pull clothes out of thin air would have been very useful. My public image was at stake here!)

Oh, if you are wondering how I know Revy's 'measurements', don't ask.

…But if you really must know, I compared her um…breasts…to a certain sized fruit and they happened to match her size. Honest. Hah…why am I telling you all this? Ahem, moving on, sorry.

As for Rags, he _never_ took off his red coat. That's an interesting trait of his. No matter what new clothes he wore, the coat would be there to accent the rest of the outfit. That coat coupled with his white hair made him stick out like a sore-thumb in public. As such, Rags and the rest of us don't go outside very often. And in all truth, it is for the best.

Anyway, do you remember when I said December was one of the worst months ever? Well, if you believe it, today was another one of those days where disaster likes to strike, out of the blue and right as things began to calm down. I'm like a misfortune magnet.

So, I awoke that morning feeling like it was any other day. I stretched and exited my room. Everything's good so far.

I walked by and witnessed Ragna performing a few feats of physical fitness that I could not hope to undertake. He pushed himself off the ground, one handed, while doing a handstand. When he pushed himself up for an extraordinary amount of reps, he switched hands on the fly and continued doing push-ups. Yeah, he totally knows how to make a guy feel inferior. My pride was belittled with Rags being none the wiser.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If I'm gonna' be stuck here…then I have to keep working out. I don't wanna' get all weak or nothing…because of this setback," Ragna said in between repetitions.

"I see…and I'm guessing Revy's in her room?"

Ragna flipped flat on his back and decided to do sit-ups, not even bothering to glance in my direction. What was he going to do next, bench-press my couch?

"Yeah, she's been cooped up in there for a while," he said nonchalantly.

"Ah, I figured…"

Revy's room is only a few feet away from the living room, which makes bumping into each other a breeze if she ever gets out.

I shrugged, walked over, and knocked softly on her door.

No response.

"Revy…are you up? You want some breakfast? I could order some pizza if you guys want."

The door was opened, showcasing the woman inside.

"That sounds good," she said.

Her hair looked like it had been recently washed, a little cowlick rebelled from her straight hair. Her face seemed less stressed than usual. I'd wager she took a shower a few moments before I woke up. Ragna forgot to mention that little tidbit, but since it is Rags we're talking about, he most likely felt like it wasn't necessary to mention. Not that I mind or anything, since she was a grown woman who had recently learned how to work a mechanical shower. (She's a fast learner by the way.) So it's only fair that she be able to clean herself without my knowledge.

...That sounds so wrong. Don't get any weird ideas folks. Let's keep this clean and professional unless stated otherwise…wait...there I go again.

Revya slowly closed her door, but left a small opening.

"Um…tell me when it's ready," she whispered before retreating back into the comfort of her bed.

"Yeah. No problem," I said cordially.

…I suddenly had the urge to go to the library and check out some anti-depression books. Go ahead and guess who the books are for. Go ahead. Guess. I'll give you a tip: there's more than one option to choose from.

I dialed up a pizza joint, placed my order, and they said they'd bring it up in about thirty-five minutes or so. Pretty casual conversation, I guess.

To kill some time, I opened the screen-door to my balcony and looked over at the sights below the second floor apartment. No one was outside. Only a single trashcan was at the bottom. It was peaceful though; a few dogs could be heard barking in the distance to provide the template for a natural day.

I watched my breath escape my lips as I sighed. The weather was telling me to go get a jacket to warm up. Nevertheless, my mind didn't feel like listening.

As time slowed to a halt, the short but recent memories of Nyx came flooding in. She was always so content with answering my questions and being near me, even if she had a haughty disposition about it. I kept racking the thoughts and my brain, trying to remember anything important she may have said, trying to remember any vital clues about how Celestials operate and function. But considering my non-meticulous way of dealing with facts, I couldn't remember any helpful information. Perhaps I was devoid of information from the very beginning.

I leaned over the balcony railway in deep thought.

And as I kept thinking…the tears flowed out like a man at his deathbed. I wiped the tears away feeling that it was a childish act.

"Why…am I crying? Nyx wouldn't want to see me like this...heh, she'd admonish me for it."

Tell me something, how does one react in a situation such as my own? When you don't know how to grieve or have time to think properly…do you go with the flow or not? Even if you had a choice, I didn't.

I never did.

While I hung my head in a slight bout of sadness, this really grating squelching sound came into focus. Combine the ocean waves hitting the beach mixed with the noise of water boiling and the sickening drip of a single droplet of water falling to the ground ad infinitum and you will hear a similar result. I raised my head to locate the source of that irksome noise.

"Eh?"

The roof of my balcony seemed to be leaking a liquid of arcane origin, flowing through at a speed similar to some thick corn syrup more than a normal leak. A nostalgic sensation ran through my right hand, the exact same sensation felt on that cold night weeks ago. An amorphous blob glided over it, moving at a snail's pace. The strange 'creature', if you could call it that, latched on the guardrail soon after.

"That's...the same thing Nyx was drenched in..."

This globule of translucent green liquid wriggled around like an unseen puppeteer had taken control. It danced along the railway as I watched in a mixture of bemusement and surprise. The mysterious liquid appeared to be waving at me…maybe even beckoning me. While it called to me, it jumped off the railing most likely expecting me to follow. I could not deny its request. That creature was connected with Nyx's arrival.

I ran back inside as quickly as possible. Ragna leaped up like a startled cat.

"Slow down! What's going on?"

"Ragna, hurry up! It's Nyx! Your ticket home is nearby!"

"For real? It's about time!"

We didn't even have to bother retrieving our third teammate, as she apparently heard the good news from the small opening of her doorway.

"So…I get to go home again?" she asked enlightened.

"Correcto mundo, Revy! We just have to follow a little green spirit thing!"

Yes, I said 'green spirit thing'. You try describing when you're more ecstatic than a coked-up junkie.

Gig had to be the downer among us. "Whoa, chill out. We're gonna' get up and leave without even eating? Why are we even leaving? There's nothing back home for you, kid. Anyway, doesn't this look like a good world to destroy? It's all about location, location, location."

But I on the other hand was too happy to care. _"Haha, this is almost too good to be true! Nyx is okay!"_

We all headed out as fast as we could. A strange old woman closed her blinds as we ran past, making a choice not to get involved in our business. Whoever you are, old lady, I don't blame you.

We spotted the green creature already on the same floor as us and gave it chase.

"Which way did that thing go?" Ragna asked hyped up.

"There it is!" I exclaimed.

The small lime-colored creature slid underneath a nearby door with a sign dictating that it was apartment 186. We all dashed after it and opened the door (I was polite enough to knock first though, but Ragna chided me for stalling).

But…the room was vacant. No signs of life to be found.

"There's…there's no one here," Revya said quietly.

"What? No, that can't be right. She has to be here. Nyx! Where are you? Show yourself."

I searched every nook and cranny of the room, including looking for any squeaky floorboards, but I found nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Dark, I can't sense anyone's presence here. If someone were here I'd be able to hear them breathing," Ragna said considerately.

Gig broke the silence that was eating me up inside. "Feh, it looks like we got gypped. What a bummer. Now how about we go back and eat something?"

"…"

I was at a loss for words. I was certain it entered apartment 186. Everyone saw it too. Then why was no one there…?

"…Maybe it slid below to another apartment? Come on, let's go check if it's downstairs," said I, taking a leader-like command.

Ragna and Revya nodded and exited the empty room. I took one last glance back inside, having one of those feeling of enhanced awareness. I tilted my head up and studied the roof. I didn't find anything…but it was worth looking into.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind me, as a massive surplus of green liquid came from the walls and sealed the door shut as the fluid solidified. I watched in dread as my exit was taken away.

Ragna began futilely pounding on the doorway. "Crap, we're locked out!"

A voice came from inside the room. "It really is you!"

As I turned to face my captor I learned that the person in the room wasn't Nyx, but a young beauty with blond hair. And I saw it. I saw how she hid from us. The girl had camouflaged herself by some means I could not understand. But it had something to do with that liquid. I know it did, because it fell off of her like a snake shedding its skin as she appeared. God, how could I have been so stupid? Nyx can manipulate space-time, not some weirdo liquid. Why did I think chasing after something would lead me to Nyx?

" _I was blinded by another opportunity to see her again…that's why I…"_

The girl drew back, surveying me intently with bright green eyes. Her features were that of a doll. With eyes that seem to follow your every movement, porcelain skin, bright red lips, and small stature.

This girl began moving forward, walking with a hand over her heart.

"Aah, I've been looking for you for so long! I'm so happy to finally meet you!" she exclaimed in a cutesy voice fit for any famous songstress.

But her cute appearance wasn't deceiving me. She was giving off more eerie vibes than I've ever felt in a life time. I backed up, trying to stay far away from her. More rapid beatings on the other side of my escape happened, louder and stronger as well.

"But, it's a real shame that this is the first and last time I'll get to see you," said she.

The happy girl closed her eyes and opened her mouth to smile, revealing an array of ivory teeth.

Green liquid shot up from the ground near her feet. It circled around her like the spiral staircase at a Vatican museum. The liquid began clumping together above her head. For a moment it formed a shape resembling a halo before expanding and becoming a perfect sphere. The shape crystallized in an elegant fashion and slowly hovered closer to me.

The sphere suddenly moved fast in my direction. I reacted at a speed matching it and jumped out of the way. Were I to have hesitated at the moment, the sphere would have caved my skull in. But instead it joined together with more liquid behind me.

"Oh! That was a nice dodge! But can you avoid this one?"

The young, conductor girl moved her hands in precise movements. More liquid appeared and responded to her movements like the band at an orchestra. They moved according to her cadenza and became as spears to strike down their master's enemies.

The spears rained down heavier than a hurricane. The only choice I had to avoid it was to enter another room. And I was able to by forcing a door open in this time of distress.

"Now, now. Don't run away from me," the girl called.

" _You're insane! Of course I'm going to run from you!"_

Before I could close the door, a tentacle came out of nowhere and wrapped itself around my leg. As I fought to keep the thing off of me it dragged me across the ground, pulling me in closer to my untimely end. I held onto the frame of the doorway for dear life, but my grip wasn't enough and I was hauled in even more.

"Stand clear of the door!" Revya asserted from beyond my escape.

A shout that could have only come from the bottom of the diaphragm came from the other side of the exit. The door erupted forth, completely torn off from its hinges, severed the tentacle, and slammed into the interior wall of the apartment. The green solid sealing the door scattered across the room like glass, before imitating water once more, and combined with the fellow spears embedded in the floor. The metal door was left utterly broken and dented.

" _Note to self…don't do anything to make Revya mad."_

The red and white-haired duo charged in the room.

"Well this is unexpected," the insane girl said blithely. "I never would have guessed that you had such great friends with you! You're quite the popular guy. But I can't stand any interruptions! I want you all to myself!"

The spears split down the middle, and thousands of little harpoons splashed the surrounding area. Everyone was drenched in the foreign element. There was no possible way to avoid it. I knew the only thing on my mind was to get to safety, but something was preventing me from escaping. The liquid was acting like a freezing agent. Any and all movement was restricted.

Ragna was deadlocked by some time stopping master. "What is this? I can't move!" he yelled.

All three of us were as statutes. "Hey, what the—this is freaking cheating! If this chick thinks she can get away with this, she's got another thing coming! Kid, do something!" Gig demanded.

Even the girl who can break a door was no match, but if she wouldn't waver in determination then neither would I.

I struggled with all my might. I tapped into some unknown reservoir of strength and was able to move my hand. The feeling was like trying to force two magnets of the same pole together, it will not work no matter what you do. The blond's interest was seemingly piqued by my display of willpower or for some unknown factor that I could not conceive of.

"Those eyes…so she really has chosen you. But, you can't fight fate. Your end is near, I'm afraid."

She raised a hand above her head in the exact same way Nyx had done in the woods. I had no idea what was about to occur, but I had a bad feeling about it.

"I wish I could've spent more time with you," she said as her smile disappeared.

She snapped her fingers and a jolt coursed through my veins. The world faded away in the blink of an eye.

I didn't wake up. It felt more like I was brought to a different world unpredictably. The surroundings were warm, humid even. The sun shined down on me like a beacon of hope. But the malice in the air could poison an entire city.

"Where am I?" I wondered.

I noticed Revya close to me. My friend stood petrified over a multitude of graves. Her back was turned to me…but I think I could hear her crying.

"These were good friends of mine…," whispered Revya in a heart-broken voice.

"These graves mean nothing. They're filled with death, not memories," Gig said cynically.

"Revy…? What's happening here?"

My hand drew near her shoulder. It floated over her and came down. And as I tapped her, her skin cracked and became grey and burnt. It spread rapidly across her body like a virus. She twisted around and stared at me. A small ember fell from her eye like a tear. Her arm dropped to the ground and became a pile of ashes.

"I'm sorry," she said dryly.

I was scared out of my mind. "R-Revy…?"

The rest of her decaying body broke apart; her blackened and charred head was the first to go. The disturbing illness spread downward. I dropped to my knees and collected her ashes within my hands. A strong gust of wind came and picked up the remains. Her ashes slipped through my fingers like sand.

The area shifted into another place. I was suddenly in the middle of an open field. Flowers grew where Revya's ashes had fallen. Grey clouds joined together above a lonesome church. Red and yellow flickered as fire licked the walls, making it crumble into pieces. Anguished screams arose from the church, roaring flames devoured all before long. The cry was gut-wrenching, but I knew I had heard that voice before.

"…Ragna?"

I hastened over to help whoever was inside. However, the church kept getting farther away from me despite how fast I went. I battled to keep going, but my path was shifted in reverse.

I arrived back at the graveyard, but the grey clouds still hung above me. It was as if I was but a toy placed in front of a depressing play-set against my will. I turned back looking for the church, but what I saw next was…it was too much.

Beaming and full of happiness stood my niece. The child named after my sister's most cherished flower. Yes, she took after her mother in almost every way. The one thing that separated them apart, were her eyes. They weren't the pure color of innocence, but the gloomy color of the man I detest more than any other.

"Rozalin…what are you doing here?" The question was said more in disbelief than for expecting a response.

"Uncle, is that really you? Me and mommy haven't seen you in soooo long!"

"No, you can't…be real," I said inadvertently. "None of this is real."

"Don't say such hurtful things. I've waited a long time to see you again and you would push me away?"

"You're not fooling anyone. You're that girl from before, aren't you? Answer me!"

"Girl from before? I don't know who that is. I'm your beloved little niece, Uncle. I'll never be anything more."

"What do you want from me?" I questioned crossly.

"What do I want from you? Mmm, well since you're asking, can you do me a favor?"

"A favor…what are you talking about?"

A chilling grin on her face spread from ear to ear the moment I asked. She muttered something, almost inaudibly, but it rang loud and clear to me.

"Can you please die for me?"

"What…GARRGH!"

Pain burst through my body as a small item of silver pushed through the skin. She inched closer, pulled a blade from under my skin while sporting a bright smile.

"Yes, I want you to die, Uncle. You'll only get in the way of everything."

"Guh…Roza…you…!"

My mouth gushed forth with blood, leaving me unable to talk. I fell to the ground and frantically tried to patch up my wound with my hand. But it was no good. The blood oozed out from my body like a stream. I tried to crawl away, but backed into something hard. I turned and my eyes widened upon discovering what I had hit. In the middle of the graveyard of tributes to lost souls was my own tombstone. Engraved in the stone were my fake name and an ominous quote. Rozalin loomed over me and recited the words with in a tone of sheer animosity that made me tremble.

"Blood's edge can be sharper than any blade forged of steel. Inherent in all, our blood shares with us a piece of another's past. To those who fate has forsaken shall fall upon the wrong end and be punished for that which we are given. This noble man was but another left behind by cruel, unforgiving fate. Here lies a man respected and adored by many, only for his life to be expunged for a past that he was bequeathed."

My legs wouldn't move. The blood wouldn't stop. It was the end for me.

"Heheh, how was that, Uncle? Did I read that to your liking? Oh…silly me, you can't talk anymore, can you?"

My surroundings shifted again. An outside force exerted agonizing strength to pin me against the ground. Rozalin sat atop of me with the knife clasped together with both hands. She hacked away at me repeatedly, plunging the knife deeper and deeper into my body with each new strike, slicing apart muscle by muscle. She laughed merrily, smearing herself with my blood like paint. Even when I could no longer move my body, even when I could no longer speak, she would continue piercing my body, wiping the tainted liquid on her flesh.

"Awww…Uncle, you're not tired already are you? I still want to play! Let's play some more!"

Her contradictory actions frightened me greatly. But I had no means to oppose my niece. I was at her twisted mercy. She leaned in closer and stroked the side of my head.

"…Was I too rough? Hehe, I guess I got carried away, huh? Wake up, Uncle. Wake uuuup~."

…

" _Everything's dark…I can't see anything… was it all a dream or…am I dead?"_

"…Wake up."

" _Wake up? …Yes, it was merely a dream, no, a very horrible nightmare…I need therapy after seeing that. What is my subconscious trying to tell me, man?"_

What did the church symbolize? Was it my house? If so, then who was screaming? Why did it sound like Ragna? Mr. Carl Jung, do you have a psychological analysis for such a dream? Although, if it was truly a dream, how is it possible for me to have fallen into REM sleep so suddenly? Even if it were an alien's rendition of inducing Narcolepsy, dreams are never that lucid...that disturbing...not even my worst nightmares can compare.

"Is anybody alive in there? Helllooooo, wake up!"

" _Another nightmare...I'm hearing Gig's stupid voice in my head."_

"Wait a second, you're not the kid! What are you doing here, why _you_ of all people?"

I ignored the false Gig in my head and his nonsensical words and focused on trying to wake up.

I opened my eyes and squinted trying to adjust to the light of a world coming back to focus. I was still in the same room, nothing of which had changed, nothing except a few unusual details.

The blond girl was in a state of panic, while Ragna had entered a state of equanimity. Revy was nowhere to be seen.

A grown man was also there running his fingers through his short, brown hair. That man with a bandaged left hand…that man with a scarred cheek…that man was me. It was me I was looking at, there was no denying that.

It wasn't the fabled feeling of watching over your own body as you begin to ascend to a different plane. Who I saw right before me was none other than myself, plain and simple. I cannot form a rational explanation for what was happening. With the bizarre sight of my own reflection being cast, another fact dawned upon me.

I glanced down. A white cast covered an arm; a purple sweater tightly squeezed the body, suppressing it. A lovely scent graced the senses, sweeter than strawberry, but an unbearable pain ran alongside it. The back ached and the heart throbbed. Words would not come out, only a gasp in its stead.

I had somehow ended up in Revya's body.


	13. 012 Revelations

AN: All this body switching is making me dizzy. -_-

A certain someone will reappear, whether that's a good thing or not is up to you.

"There is more than one side to a story."

 **-012-**

It was strange how the origin of all this was a simple "boy meets girl" scenario. Even though I detested watching those melodramatic soap operas my sister seemed to favor, there's one thing that I have come to learn from them. Whenever you plug in another woman into that basic equation, that's when things start to get hectic.

This equation of "boy meets another girl" cannot be further exemplified than with the predicament I had the bad luck of being sandwiched between.

Four of the five senses hit me like a train, overloading my brain with information. The clothes that graced Revya's skin were damp and dripping with sticky goop, my vision seemed clearer, my nose was filled with an intoxicating and ambrosial scent and judging by how I shook in fear, all the occupants of the room were free to move again.

" _What's happening? Wh-Why am I in this body?"_

Being trapped within the angelic sculpture of the female form, nay, the female form in its highest caliber is not an easy experience to adjust to. The front was much too heavy, I almost felt like I would tip over at any moment. Don't even get me started on the back, where a stinging soreness seemed to derive pleasure from chronically tormenting it. My god, do all well-endowed women have to deal with this? I had no idea until I was forcefully informed.

"(Do you always bitch this much? I mean, yeah, the kid is stacked up, but you get used to it.)"

Gig chipped in a few crude comments like he always does, this time replying to the thoughts that were supposed to be personal.

"(Not anymore they're not. Two minds, one body.)"

" _Oh come on…this is nuts. How did this happen? Huh? I feel…something soft…"_

Glancing downwards, the cast concealing Revy's arm was firmly pressed up against her breasts to confirm this...softness. Being the polite gentlemen that I am, my thoughts were the exact opposite of lecherous…well…partially the opposite.

 _"No way…I actually get to cop a feel…No, hold up, this isn't right...at least, not without her consent-"_

Again, I realized that I blurted something out, but this time it was due to my privacy being revoked. Gig's voice echoed around in my head like a vulture swooping down to indulge in a still fresh morsel of meat, dropping insults like no tomorrow.

"(Oh, then you _do_ lust after her like a love-sick, drooling pedophile! I kept telling the kid that, but she wouldn't friggin' believe me! The signs were everywhere, starting with you always eye-humping her. And then there's that…stupid thing you did…ugh god, I need to erase all memory of that happening! Why don't you try drugging her while you're at it, you sick freak.)"

" _Shut up, it's nothing like that…I just care for her a lot, platonically I mean. I'm not very good with women anyway…"_

"(Yeah, I could of told you that much. And no, I think the word you're looking for is 'physically.') "

Before I could concoct a comeback, a familiar voice, my voice to be exact, broke up our bantering.

"You know, I was planning on taking this body and sealing you off in here…," my original voice said.

I tilted Revya's head towards my aloof looking face.

"But without Nyx showing up, it's going to be a real pain," my body went on sounding smug.

Then she was connected to Nyx somehow.

"Hmm…judging from these memories inside this nutshell…she was killed by a demon," he said, "yeah, that totally ruins my whole plan. Thanks a lot, jerk."

'He' let his shoulders droop down considerably as he put a hand to his hip. What on earth? Her mannerisms, her way of talking was unsettlingly different from last time. The insane woman was acting exactly like me.

'His' eyes narrowed as he stared off in my direction, shimmering like a predator in the night. Chilling…

"You mean she really was killed in the woods?" The blonde across from me suddenly said aghast.

The person in my body didn't respond. 'He' raised his eyelids slightly, but that was all.

I briefly wondered who ended up having to use that blonde girl's appearance. Could it have been Revya?

Gig denied that idea. "(It has to be Red. Look over at his body real quick.)"

Reluctantly obeying, my sights were set on the now stoic Ragna. He wasn't grimacing like usual, or frowning, or any negative emotion like that. His face was a blank slate. From the looks of it, he was keeping a really close eye on the other man in the room.

"(When we were busy kicking Red's ass, the kid got real serious, remember? Now tell me what kind of face she made that night. Ring any bells? Plus, when she busted that door not too long ago, I could feel her making the same face. Then there's Goldilocks over there freaking out. If I remember right, you were acting the same way. I guess it's a guy thing to freak out when you find out you suddenly got yourself a pair of tits.)"

" _Wow, that's actually pretty insightful."_

"(Well duh. I'm not some dumbass like you. And I know _every little thing_ about her, you know. Heheheh.)"

"… _I'm going to ignore that."_

The other 'me' started to stretch, popping a few bones along the way.

"But…that's not really what happened, is it? No, she's perfectly fine…," he mumbled.

"What did you say?" I questioned in a gentle voice.

Not wasting any time to explain, the body-stealer glared at the panicking blonde. He rapidly muttered something resembling binary code. There's no way it was humanly possible for my mouth to move that fast, or at least it shouldn't be.

In the next instant, the large pool of liquid near the girl with sunshine-like hair was coerced into switching sides. The liquid dampening Revya's and Ragna's clothes flew over to the body-stealer as well. Looks like you need a trust-password to command it, huh?

"(Stop staring off into space and smash that moocher's face in already!)" Gig yelled inside Revya's head.

" _Um…wouldn't that involve hurting my own body?"_

"(Beggars can't be choosers!)"

" _You're asking too much of—Whoa!"_

A sound resembling the swipe of a sword cut overhead. I know this isn't going to make sense, but my mind didn't see a 20-foot long whip almost lob Revya's head off, but her body seemingly ducked without delay.

That insane woman was cutting up the entire room in my form, twirling a lash around like a flail. The floorboards below were destroyed, sending wooden shrapnel in a million different directions. With each swing, the walls were shredded and imprinted with markings prolific of a ruthless beast. In the middle of this demolition, the hacking and slashing sounds were underscored by the screams of a frightened woman. The blonde, knees on the floor, arms over her head, cowered in fear. Don't sit down and make yourself an easy target! That's…just so disgraceful Ragna, even if you were a woman.

I nimbly advanced through the sea of slashes to her location. When one of them came overhead, I slid under it, when another came from below, I somersaulted over it. After numerous failed attempts at trying to hit me, the whip flew straight toward the defenseless woman. My hopes of reaching her in time were laid to rest. I dove in and brought (Blonde) Ragna's head down as the razor-sharp matter raced past and broke an adjacent window.

Even I could not stop (Blonde) Ragna from falling into a pile of broken glass, however.

"Wah! Oh my god! My hand's bleeding! Oh no, no, no! No!" she cried. It was really only two tiny shards in her hand; there was no need to cry.

Ragna snatched the whip from the air with his right hand, losing Revy's calm facet in the process. His hand wasn't bleeding…but something inexplicably similar began to flow from it. Ragna's face showed only barbaric anger as he pulled with all his might in an attempt to drag the other me closer. For some reason, though, the faker didn't get pulled in by even an inch. Closer examination revealed that liquid growing from the ground had attached itself to his legs and hardened, rooting him to the ground. He released the whip and it rebounded back to Ragna as if it blasted from a slingshot. The unexpected discharge left a large red mark on Rags' forehead. Infuriated, Ragna charged at him like a mad dog.

The other 'me' curled his left hand into a fist. Once he opened his hand the matter coating his legs swirled around and condensed to the palm. A new object glistened in his hand like the Northern Lights. It was a makeshift knife he held, but rather than use it for offense, he held it close to his own throat.

"If one of you takes a step closer, I'll kill this deadbeat."

Ragna stopped immediately.

Seeing his plan work perfectly, the body-snatcher hopped over me and Blondie and jumped out the window. Catching a glimpse from my position, the wannabe made a sweeping motion with his arm and numerous green pedestals formed in midair. He landed successfully, even perfectly, on one before hopping over from pedestal to pedestal as if they were stepping stones. (Is there anything that green material _can't_ do?)

Ragna ran over to the broken window and punched the wall in dismay. "Shit! She's getting away!"

"… _Did Revya just…cuss?"_

"(Kehaha! Even when we're separated from each other, the fusion process seems to be happening faster than I expected. My soulmate's becoming more and more like me every day!)"

That was impossible. There's no way I can picture the good-natured Revya resorting to obscenities anytime soon. Were I the one chosen to deliver a verdict, I would say that she had adopted Ragna's persona in a manner similar to the one Ragna and I had obtained.

"(You always have to be a buzzkill, don't you?)"

" _If you're always going to act like a homicidal maniac, then yes I do."_

"Hey Revya, snap out of it! This is no time to be acting all schizoid. Er…no, what am I saying?"

Ragna's face had turned a shade lighter than his coat. Seeing Ragna blush, or Revya blushing in his form, was slightly disturbing.

"Dark…? That's actually you in my body…right?" he voiced, the octaves steadily rising.

By some new-found impulse, I started to curl Revya's hair around my finger. "Apparently so."

"Well don't you dare get any weird ideas in there, o-okay?" He hastily cleared his throat. "Anyway, like I was saying, hurry up before your body high tails it out of here."

"If you haven't noticed genius, he threatened to kill himself if we tried to pull anything," Gig said.

"That was a total bluff. If that chick or whatever it was could stop us dead in our tracks the first time, then why didn't she do it a second time? I'm not taking that crap right now. That chick's jetting out of here with the way to return to our old bodies. We don't have time to mess around!"

"But I can't run in these things!" (Blonde) Ragna whined, pointing at the high heels adorning her feet.

"Then take them off, moron," Gig said cheekily.

"Don't be such a jerk you…you…meanie-head!"

"…Meanie-head? Really? You really just called me that? Is that the best insult you got? I couldn't get angry from that even if I wanted to."

"Hmph!" (Blonde) Ragna stamped her foot and puffed up her cheeks in response to Gig's constant taunting. Seeing her go from 'crybaby' to 'insulted teenage girl' was staggering. The spirit laughed alone, to a joke that only he could understand.

Ragna suddenly shook his fist. "Fine, I'll just go by myself while you guys waste time!"

He stormed out the apartment, leaving two dazed women in the dust.

"Wait, Ragna...!" I shouted, even though the words would no longer reach him.

Glancing behind Revy's shoulder, I studied the shaking knees of the girl with me. My mouth slightly opened to say something, but it seemed to stop working. You can probably guess who decided to speak for me.

"Are you scared, Red? You gonna' cry? Then just stay here and drown in your own tears while the real men get the job done," said Gig, his voice rough and insensitive.

I nodded at Blondie in hopes that she would understand and exited out the room at high speeds. Ragna was already a couple dozen feet away from the top of the staircase. I slid down along the stair railing for a quick boost, landed without a hitch, and let Revy's inhuman speed take over from there in order to catch up to him.

In the distance, Revy's ears picked a melodious howl. "You guyyyys! Don't leave meeeee!"

Even her whining is heart meltingly sweet. I would buy one of her CDs if she ever decided to become a pop idol. …Good god, I'm a perverse man. Someone please tell me it's normal to love such harmonious tones and it's not some obscure fetish. Please.

Ah, what the hell? Why am I taking this situation so lightly? You good-for-nothing, focus on what's important. I have to focus. Nyx, I'm going to get to the bottom of this…whether you're alive or…not.

Before long, the racing footsteps etching closer and closer to Ragna apparently startled him. He was seemingly moments away from screaming like the little girl that his soul had inhabited. But all that came out was a gasp that he quickly swallowed down.

"Whoa, how did you catch up so fast? …Where's pipsqueak?" He said while trying to regain self-control.

Ragna and I were now running alongside each other, shoulder to shoulder.

"Back at the apartments," I made Revya say without changing expression.

"Gah, how annoying is that? You can't just leave her in the middle of place that looked like it was bombed! Won't the authorities tail you for a stunt like that?

"Sorry…"

Ragna clicked his tongue, or I think so. The rushing wind in Revya's ears made hearing a little unclear.

"Go on ahead. I'll get that girl behind us," Ragna said with a scowl.

"Want me to fight alone?"

The words that came out of Revya's mouth were strangely confident, but I'd prefer it if I didn't have to fight at all.

"What? Hell no, I want my fair share of beating whoever that was to a bloody pulp."

Again, you'd be beating me to a bloody pulp Revy. Please consider that.

"(Awesome. Even my partner in crime wants to kick your ass.)"

The only way Revy would be his partner in crime is if he put a gun in her hands and pulled the trigger for her. She only said that because she can't control her actions. From what I knew so far, those that switch bodies were just as liquids that take the shape of their containers.

" _No, that's not important right now,"_ I reminded myself.

Ragna skidded to a halt. Even so, Revya's legs kept moving like clockwork, the meters were starting to rack up into hundreds of yards.

"I'll be sure to hurry my ass up and help you out! You'd better not start without me!" he yelled from far away.

This isn't a competition. No need to worry about beating myself up.

He lightheartedly made a V-sign with black-clad fingers, before running in the opposite direction. I watched his back fade off into the distance while I continued onward in Revya's stead.

"(Hmph, who needs him anyways? We're gonna' rip that guy a new one. Isn't that right, Dark?)"

 _"…Do we really have to fight? If only the world would shut up and listen to each other…then needless violence could be eradicated from this world, but it just won't. It's not an option in this world…it's not an option in any world, isn't it, Gig? But...I might do it only to protect others..."_

"(Wow…my opinion of you is completely blown. Where in the hell did all that come from? Does a wackjob like you even listen to half the crap you come up with? There is no such thing as needless violence. Don't you remember what Red once said? It's a kill or be killed world out there. You even said you'd fight for other people, but when it comes down to it, isn't that only coming up with an excuse for more destruction and bloodshed?)"

"But that's…so there can be peace."

"(Yeah, yeah, same old shit, dumbass. Reasons won't stop anyone from dying by another's hand.)"

"Then…why do you fight?"

"(Oh what, is this twenty questions now? I don't need any reason to crush skulls under my boot. But if I picked the first thing that came to my head, I do it for shits and giggles! We all die, Dark. Why not enjoy life as you struggle 'till the very end? But you and the kid are so alike that it pisses me off.)"

"Revya and…I?"

"(Both of you don't make any sense. You both spew more crap with your mouths than someone with an upset stomach. Peace? Eradication of violence? Those ideals are for spoiled brats that need to grow the hell up. But maybe that's why she prefers you instead of me….)"

"What do you mean by that?"

"(Damn, look at me rambling like a senile old hag. Just shut your mouth and stop thinking. I'm through with this idiotic conversation.)"

"But…"

"I said shut up and keep running, fool! Or is that too much for someone like you to handle?"

Gig sounded strange. There was a large strain in his yell. Of course I'd want to know the reason behind it, but it is best that I stay away from a subject that made him act so uncharacteristic.

Gig, why did you sound so hurt?

Normally, I would have been out of breath running half a mile at most, but in Revya's body, I felt like I could run an Olympic marathon without rest.

If the body-stealer intended for me to run until I dropped dead, their plan was flawed. But he was quite skilled in trying to throw me off track. The second he noticed me following him, he coated himself with liquid and blended in with the sky. The only way I kept going was by following a sound.

It was faint, but it sounded like someone riding on the waves, a hollow sound over a roaring crash. He also chose to only go above desserted areas, but that's neither here nor there. No, besides the invisibility, he tried tampering with my 'race track.' Throwing large hail-sized projectiles whenever I got too close, or forming clotheslines for me to trip over, you can name a dirty trick and he pulled it off.

There were a few instances where I thought I had truly lost his trail, but I trusted Revya's instincts and eventually ended up in a wide expanse of green.

In the middle of an open field, I spotted our target. High above the sky, he stood over the vacant field with the iron stance of a dictator, tall and composed in contrast to my slight slouch and lack of self-confidence.

Again, once you look closely, he was mouthing something bizarre. Sorry everyone, but I'm no language expert, so don't expect any translation of the sort.

"What's he doing?" I asked myself.

A large amount of lime-green swirled around his body in the shapes of a flock of birds or a school of fish. The large mass of creatures, if put into words, looked like they were brutally stabbing the air above. Their eventual barrage eventually tore through space, forming a black, gaping opening in the sky.

And to my despair, in that split second, the visual echo of Sybil was pulled out from the gate.

"Nyx!"

She fell from the rip in the sky unconscious, and all I could do was watch. The grass below would do little to soften her impact.

The person in my body worked quickly, commanding the liquid to catch the falling damsel.

They descended from the sky in a recreation of the _Pietà_. Nyx looked paler than usual, to the point of being called sickly. The instant I gazed upon her, my heart skipped a beat. The wannabe 'knight in shining armor' didn't take too kindly to the way I watched the two of them. Though I could be wrong, a glimmer of jealousy was apparent in the minutest of minutes.

"You followed me all the way here? Do you have a deathwish? ...Does your body not matter to you?"

The wind briefly spiked in intensity.

"Don't speak. Just hand it over."

"Oho, quite a pretty mouth you have on you. You sure you wanna fight? Because I'd be more than willing to kill you."

A spear formed in one of his hands. An arrogant grin covered most of my face. Looks like a fight was unavoidable.

Darn it, I have to take Nyx back.

"No...no, you mustn't fight..."

The ill-looking girl held by one arm lifted a weak hand to my impersonator, to which he suddenly dropped his weapon. Nyx's eyes were half open and dull, but they had a mournful tint to them. My original eyes were mirrors to that sad gaze, but I didn't understand why. How could I? He held tightly to her hand.

"But prolonging his demise is against our Creator. You know that don't you? Why must you interfere?"

"I beseech you. At least for a little while longer...do not fight."

"Very well…if but for your sake, I will allow this pass…but only for now." The literal identity theft cast his eyes upward at the cloudless sky.

"What's with this sudden lovey-dovey crap? It makes me sick to my stomach. Come on and fight us, you wuss! We'll wipe the floor with that twisted sack of meat you call a face! Come on and fight, you COWARD! I'll reduce you to cinders and salt the earth with them!"

 _"Gig...that's cold..."_

"Steel your tongue before I dismiss her request and eviscerate you," was the bold response given by the mirror of my self. "You should be honored I am even consulting with a pigheaded failure with abandonment issues."

What the? Where did all that stuffy language come from? Make up your mind. Are you impersonating me or not?

"What the HELL did you say to me, you BITCH? Oh, that is it! Dark, kill her! I'll give you enough of my strength to level a goddamn mountain! No one gets to call me that and get away with it!"

I didn't understand it. Gig's feelings had started to blend with Revya's, no, with my own. There felt like a hand was squeezing tightly on Revya's heart, my heart, just waiting for it to pop like a balloon. My head...felt like someone was ripping it open from the inside like Athena had done to Zeus. It was unbearable. Tears were gathering. This pain...was similar to what I'd felt back in the wilderness. Are the two connected? Damn, no time to think. I couldn't think.

 _"Gig, calm down! What's gotten into you? You would normally care less about what people say about you, right? Then stop it!"_

Before Gig could answer, even if he wanted to at any rate, Ragna came running back, giving Blondie a piggy-back ride. The copycat raised an eyebrow at the newly arrived guests.

"Phew, I made it. All right, time to show this clown who she's dealing wi-"

'He' threw out an arm and we all were splashed with nasty goop. It went everywhere. Ragna's mouth was sealed shut. Blondie complained of it ruining her hair. Ugh, some of it even entered Revy's mouth. ...It's salty.

He raised a hand to the heavens, sighed, and snapped his fingers. And then...darkness clouded everything. The pain...the suffering...melted away.

I snapped back into reality not a moment too soon. In my arms a weight was placed. Not too light, but not entirely heavy either. Irises of a red hue were upon me. They were the window's into a girl's soul, but they held nothing resembling what was once known. The girl in my arms...wasn't Nyx.

"Loading…total possibilities observed amount to less than 50.0063%…memento...mori," she whispered monotonously. Her mouth kept moving, but I couldn't make out the rest of what she said.

I quickly felt my bare chest up. Yup, that was definitely my old body, home sweet home. On the other hand, I was no longer fit. But the routine complaint and sharp exhale would have to be cancelled due to the urgency of the predicament close by.

I surveyed the other people around me. To my left, Revya was sitting on the grass, hugging her knees and remaining quiet. I think she was conversing with the phantom in her head. To my right, Ragna was scratching his head and gritting his teeth. I'd never seen him look so humiliated before. The last thing he said before we went back to the apartments was a declaration that I would humbly support for as long as I lived.

"Let's never speak of this moment _ever_ again!"

The black-haired woman, who no longer hosted the mind of the Nyx I knew, used monotonous circumlocution to state that she was far too weak to walk on her own, so I obliged to carry her all the way back. (For some reason, we couldn't just teleport back home. *Sigh* No one said it would be easy...but throw a dog a bone once in a while.)

Sweet nostalgia was the first thing that occurred to me. She weighed less than I remembered, but that might have to do with the fact that she hadn't eaten in three days. But I wasn't too certain if Celestials required food to survive. Nyx actually had a bit of a sweet tooth when she lived with me before the demon incident, but she didn't eat often. Maybe that's why she's pale…

Back at my pad, which any normal person could pass off as a decent place to live, things slowed to a snail's pace.

Revy escorted the Blonde and Brunette into her room to clean themselves up. The three women stayed in there for well over thirty minutes. Women sure do love to take forever getting ready, I suppose. But that didn't really bother me in the slightest after all the waiting I've been through. You get used to it.

All that mattered was Nyx was home at last, Ragna and Revya could return to their lives, and I could finally enjoy some R&R. It would've been a perfect time for the story to wrap itself, no? Yeah, I would've loved an ending like that….

While Nyx and the rest were getting ready, and while I was stuck somewhere in the land of daydreams, I had almost failed to notice the sudden knocking at the door.

"I'm not expecting any company...," I whispered.

I opened the door and a slightly pudgy woman with auburn hair was there waving at me.

"Good evening."

Dressed in a blue uniform and wearing a hat with a pizza emblem on it was the easily forgotten pizza delivery woman.

"Oh. If you'll excuse me, I'll go get the payment. …How much do I owe you again?"

"$20.95, sir."

"Gotcha."

I opened the suitcase in my room and got a crisp bill out. I returned, forked over the money, and took the large box of pizza from her hands. The delivery woman looked at the bill in her hands with uncertainty.

"Ah, sir, you gave me a bill with Ben Franklin on it!"

"Keep the change."

I turned and closed the door behind me, shutting off the view of the delivery woman's stunned face. My appetite had become evanescent somewhere in the middle of all that hassle. This wasn't the case for Gig it would seem.

"That savory aroma…ahhh yeah, it's the wonderful scent of food. Finally!"

The rebellious spirit seemed...more himself, if you could call it that. That brought me at peace somehow. I never want to see him going berserk again. "Dark, hurry up and bring it here," he commanded.

You see, Revya had somehow snuck out of her room without me noticing. She didn't seem interested in me, but the box of warm food in my hands. To be ignored by a goddess is heart crushing…but to be less interesting than a box of cheese pizza is utterly depressing. Where did I go wrong…?

"Um, where are the other two girls?" I asked, putting aside Gig's command for a while.

Revya strode over to the couch as if she didn't hear me, but once she sank into it she said, "They're almost ready."

I set the pizza box on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. I went in the kitchen and grabbed a plate, setting it in front of the aesthetic lady. Ragna went ahead and ate slices right out of the box. (You could at least use a napkin, Rags.)

"I would say 'get it yourself', but you're regrettably incapable of doing that, huh?" I asked Gig before hunkering down into the couch.

Revya, sitting beside me, held a staring contest with the pizza in her hand. While giving me a side-glance, as if she required my approval, she bit into the crust and contiued from there. Heh, now that's the simple and naive Revy I've come to know. She swallowed for the fourth time and said with proper decorum, "Please ask nicely next time, okay Gig?"

"Why should I?" he replied. "You're the one who wants to go back home and be some hero. Anyway, you can't really beat the crap out of anybody on an empty stomach, so eat up."

"That's not what I meant."

Revya's door suddenly propped open. Two beautiful ladies walked out with melancholic looks on their faces. The blonde one in particular looked she was going to cry.

The room was filled with a somber ambiance.

The two alien women sat quietly on the sofa. The blonde one was now wearing a plaid gray skirt and a black shirt with a golden arabesque etched into its design, a counterpart of the ragged hooded-jacket that the woman beside her seemed to favor.

The woman with cream-colored skin, in contrast, had changed out of her tomboyish outfit moments prior and into an elegant décolleté blouse in a roseate tone. Not only that, but her skirt was much shorter than the modest blonde's, her shoulders were bare, and a pair of white socks that went up to her thighs absolutely reeked of provocative imagery. Your guess is as good as mine as to _why_ she would wear such vexatious clothing when the occasion was anything but festive. Seductress or not, it would appear that anyone who resides within the body of the brunette is spellbound into wearing gratuitously revealing outfits.

Pacing back and forth, my feet marched me along while I tried to wrap my head around what I had heard a few minutes previously.

"Let me get this straight…," I said quickly, "you were perfectly fine the entire time? But you 'forgot' how to come back? You _forgot_?"

My palm pressed up against my forehead out of reflex. Gee, and here I thought Celestials were years ahead of humanity in terms of intelligence.

I then pointed towards the thief of Sybil's identity.

"And who is she supposed to be?"

Comparing her to an actual marionette without a master wouldn't be too far off the mark. Was she even breathing? Those emotionless red eyes…they were like a dagger to my soul, to my memories, to everything my sister stood for.

"…This is Metis. She's my sister…in a way," the blonde woman said in that cute and euphonious voice of hers.

"Sister…?"

"Yeah…Celestials are usually created in pairs," this new Nyx explained to me.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier? …Metis, was it? You're a Celestial too?"

"I have no obligation to answer your inquiries. My priorities lie with annulling your existence once all possibilities of the dimensional interference have been observed." The Celestial called Metis said all of this without a change in expression.

Apparently manners were as alien to her as she herself was to me. She had no obligation to answer me and yet she had the obligation to give me lip?

"Sorry, do you mind saying that in a language I can understand? Preferably in English?"

"I am most certain that was an English vernacular matching the surrounding area."

Uh…did she even know what "vernacular" meant? Who in the right mind naturally talks like a robot? …Never mind, I rest my case.

"All distinctions between sentence structure, pronunciation, tone, and emphasis have been thoroughly analyzed," the girl went on. "Providing a stronger lingual connection is still deemed necessary however by irregularity variant…this interface is well-versed in Sumerian, Slovakian, Latin, Italian, Philistine, Egyptian,—"

"Cut it out. I was being sarcastic. You _have_ analyzed sarcasm, haven't you?"

"…and many more alternative languages pertaining to this universal tangent," she finished. Had she not, she most likely would have listed off every language ever recorded. (Thank God she didn't.)

"Fine, if you don't want to answer, I don't care. But _you, Goldilocks,_ I think you've kept some very important people waiting. They'd like to quit their bodyguard duties and go home now…if you don't mind."

"I'd like to help you…but I can't," said Nyx.

A slice of pizza hinged off the corner of Ragna's mouth. Her soft-spoken reply had the same stupefying effect on me.

"You are like the least helpful person in the world right now. Why can't you manipulate space with your mumbo-jumbo Celestial 'magic?' "

"I…I…uh…"

"Go on," I prodded from behind the coffee table, "explain why you can't."

"Uguu…"

Nyx started making these little sounds reminiscent of a baby. They were cute, but I kind of understood how Ragna felt when I kept trying to buy myself some time. It was annoying, aggravating, and somewhat insulting.

"…Well should I start from the very beginning?"

I hunkered down into the couch next to Revy, having a hunch that my pacing was making everyone uneasy. I will also admit a hunch pertaining to the length of this day exceeding my expectations.

"I wouldn't want to hear it any other way, Nyx. Is that even your real name? Just who exactly are you?"

"I'm a Celestial," she stated bluntly. Nyx might have mustered a lot of courage to say those three words, but that kinda wasn't enough to go by. Sorry.

"…Could you be a little more specific?"

"…Hm. I…this might be a lot to handle, but…bear with me, please."

She took a deep breath in, maybe for bravery or something, clasped her delicate little hands together, and resumed.

"My name…is actually Mnemosyne. This body is actually my original one. Before I met you…I swapped bodies with Metis and ran off. I know it's wrong to lie to the person I admire most…but I had to use an alias to slow down Metis from finding me, but well…she caught up with me no matter what."

A fake name…and what did she mean "admire most"? It's only been less than a month. Please tell me you're not a succubus from beyond the stars, Nyx.

"A Celestial is a being created by a higher force," she continued.

Okay...no mention of being a succubus yet.

"Their first priority is to merely observe all the possibilities of the infinite universes. Once that's done, we report back to our Creator. We're like the aeons born of a Supreme Being in Gnosticism…kinda. "

I changed my mind. Having a succubus as a close friend would be a much simpler life to understand.

"Huh? What does that even mean? What does that have to do with me or why you can't send my friends back?"

Seriously, I had no idea what Emanationism was…or hold on, did she Emanationism or Gnosticism? Whatever, I didn't know about either one.

She brought an index finger to her chin, brought her head down, and began to fidget. She bit lightly on her lower lip for comfort, and brought her head up once more.

"It has everything to do with you. You see…because our second priority is to assimilate a universe into a singularity point once all possibilities have been observed and reported. Normally, we 'purge' any 'tainted' universes first. Like…let's say a universe that diverges from another similar one. You could call it an identical universe, down to the very last leaf or grain of sand. But our Creator told us to purge any universes that diverged after the 'original'. Um…am I explaining this easily enough?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. Now her voice, which would've been perfect for singing an acapella, undermined the scientific spiel spouting out of her mouth. I couldn't take any of what she said seriously, but the gist of it sunk into my brain.

"Okay, I'll try and play along for a while. You observe possibilities, right? You can predict when something might happen or something? Like precognition? …You used your observational skills when we were at the O.M.E.N. base, didn't you? That's how you knew that Ignis would show up…"

"Yes, that's right. Brilliant as always, Dark."

Empty flattery will get you nowhere, madam.

"Anyway, that still doesn't explain what that has to do with anything."

"Hold up," Ragna interjected, "this has been bugging the crap out of me for the longest time, but why the hell does that girl look so much like Saya? Are you two some kind of Murakumo Unit?"

A Mura-what now? And who is this "Saya" person that Ragna keeps bringing up? Still, Ragna brought up a good point. Passed my vestibule of ingenuity, where all the unvoiced emotions and questions were stored, Metis' appearance had been one of the top queries. Not to mention one of the top annoyances.

"Hmph, I didn't get a close look at your mug before, but something about it is grating…," Gig's voice trailed off. "...Hey, partner, doesn't she remind you a bit of the Stupid Cow back home? I can almost hear her threatening to snap your neck."

Revya crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "She does…slightly."

Neck snapping, stupid cows? Tea drinking rabbits? I wasn't sure if the 'Red' and 'White' duo came from worlds that were completely chimerical or if they were being cryptic in a collusion to further confuse me. Can you cut it out with creatures I can't comprehend?

The short girl's eyes were wandering everywhere, though they avoided meeting anyone else's.

"...Metis doesn't have a definite corporeal form, her appearance changes depending on the person that looks upon her."

...No wonder she resembles my sister. While those three were talking about that mystery, important as it was, I began to piece the other things together.

"Wait…I think I understand what you're trying to get at. Are you trying to say that…my universe diverges from Ragna's? Is that it? That's some kind of joke right? And why did Metis call me a…what was it? An 'irregularity variant?' "

"Hmm? Because according to our Creator…that's what you are."

She lifted one of her tiny fingers and pointed at the Grim Reaper hovering behind me. My head spun around faster than one can crack a whip.

"Why the heck are you all lookin' at me like that?"

"Um…to put it simply, you're an imperfect copy of that man behind you."

Gig laughed. "Imperfect copy would be an understatement. Either that or you're insane. That guy doesn't even look like Red here!"

I spun back and questioned about Revya. "Then what about her? She has nothing to do with this, right?"

"Actually…dragging her into this universal tangent was an accident. I had meant only to drag your copy, but somehow managed to bring along an extra body."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. Did you say _my_ copy?"

"Yes, the person that resides in her body is a copy of you."

"What…"

My brain had snapped in two. A part of me didn't want an explanation and yet another wanted to see this nonsense through to the end before driving a bullet through my skull.

"Yeah, that settles it. Only a retard would compare me to this loser. It's even worse when you call _me_ a copy of _him_. I'm Gig and no one else!"

My hatred for Gig didn't stop me from agreeing with his logic. Comparing me to them would be like comparing the complexity of rocket science to basic addition. Both of them will resort to vulgarity at the drop of a hat, kill on the slightest provocation, and one of them will verbally assault someone just because "it's fun".

"May I say one last thing?" Nyx asked the coffee table.

"What? You got another sick joke for us?"

"That's… Dark, have you also been noticing any mood-swings?"

"You mean…like sudden uncontrollable anger? No…don't tell me that even _that_ was your doing."

"Yes. Your out of control emotions is a side-effect of our…no, your pact with Metis."

"My pact…?"

"Yes, on the first night when I met you…when we…kissed."

My two bodyguards suddenly looked at me with different expressions. Revya's cheeks were flushed for one reason or another. Ragna's face was shaped into one that cast skepticism. And if I could actually see Gig's face, he'd more than likely be wearing the same expression. I don't have my own harem, but was doubt really necessary?

"You're telling me that kiss was another part of a gambit?"

Try saying that with a straight face. (I can't.)

"Yes, by doing so, a contract was formed between the two of you to give you a certain advantage. During moments of high emotion, you will enter a certain state. In this state, you will temporarily be able to use some of Metis' powers and also…it will bring out your full potential. I had to tinker with your emotional state to make sure you would be able to draw out this hidden power whenever you needed."

A pact that will bring out my full potential…? Tinkering with my emotional state? …That's how I was able to knock that mook out with one punch…and how I was able to kill that demon…it all started to make sense, not that I wanted it to. I wanted it to be something impossible to grasp like Greek letters written upside down in invisible ink. There are some things people are better off living without.

"…You deliberately put me in those situations so I could develop some stupid power I didn't ask for? You've been manipulating everyone from the sidelines from the very beginning…"

Nyx gave me a look like she'd known me since childhood.

"I only did all of this for you…"

"But I didn't ask for _any_ of this! Ever since I've met you, I've faced three life-or-death situations! And that was all in the past week! But you want to know a little secret? I would've been fine with that, I would've charged headlong into anything knowing that I had someone like you beside me. I didn't care about poverty or if the world around me kept getting weirder by the second. I was happy that you wanted to see the world with me. And I was heartbroken when I thought you left me behind, grief-stricken when I thought you died right in front of me. But now you have the GALL to tell me that everything I went through was part of your plan? You want to tell me how everything I've felt up until now—all those emotions—have been a great, big _lie_? Screw your plan! I never asked for it! Because of your plan, you got other people involved against their will!"

"…More side-effects."

"Shut up! I know what I'm feeling! This is real anger! I'm not some empty shell for you to mess around with as you please!"

I kept telling myself that my own emotions were beginning to froth up from the inside. Not some fake feelings…even if I was a copy of another man, so what? As long as I was entitled to my own emotions, I could be blind and crippled and not give a hoot. But doubt of everything I've felt up until then was killing me slowly.

My feelings for Revya… had they been impure and fleeting moments of lust or sincere care for her well-being…a combination of the two? Were they even my own feelings?

"Nyx, I'm willing to put aside what you said for now. That's not important to the people beside me. I want to know why it's so important that you had to choose copies of me and vice versa."

"...Metis is very…devoted…to her role as an Observer. All of the observations were already complete by the time I arrived in this universe. Before she could do her job and erase you from reality, that's where I came in and swapped bodies, stalling her for the time being. And if I hadn't brought along an original and an irregularity, then Metis would have immediately purged your universe the instant she got her body and powers back."

"…I see. Then the reason I can't send them back is because…"

"Your entire universe will be purged instantaneously the moment they left…and that would mean…"

"I'd die along with it."

"…"

The new Nyx, with her downcast look on her face, began pulling tightly on the hem of her skirt.

"Then…not only am I a fake, but these people are stuck here and I have to give up my life to send them back?"

I leaned backward, propped my head back, and let my arms hang limp behind the couch. For some reason, I couldn't stop tapping my foot.

"Did I do something wrong in a previous life to deserve this?" I said faintly.

"You're not mad at me are you?" she asked hesitantly. "Because I never wanted any of this to happen to you. I thought that I could slow down the process by giving you guardians and abilities…I tried so hard to make you happy, but my plan fell short—"

I leaned forward and raised an open hand to silence her.

"Nyx…please don't say anything else. I'm not mad at you…but I don't want to talk to you right now, okay? Give me a minute to think about this, all right?"

The figurative twiddling thumbs gesture became a truth with my hands. Ragna didn't care for that at all.

"You mean you're gonna' sit there doing nothing? That's a load of bull, man!"

"What do you want me to do? Huh? We're all in this together like it or not, so lay off my back for once, Ragna! I'm not the bad guy here!"

Ragna backed away from my location to lean against a wall, swearing under his breath.

"I will ask you one last thing, Nyx, and that's all."

"Yes?"

"How long do I have before all these observations are completed?"

Nyx gave Metis a pleading look. Sharing what resembled a real sisterly bond, Metis eventually nodded.

"Calculating…"

Calculating…are Metis and Nyx nothing more than automatons with deceitful appearances? I had learned never to judge someone based on appearance, but that was only recently, before she decided to reveal the truth. Curse my foolishness.

"Total data accumulation of dimensional-interference observations is estimated to be completed in approximately thirty-five days, sixteen hours, and twenty-two minutes."

My stomach felt uneasy. I could almost feel the color slowly drain from my face. Thirty five days…the number alone made me want to hurl. What else could I do when I had less than forty days to live?

"I see…then in the end, I'll still have to die because of this, huh?"

Tears began to fall from Nyx's new face. "I'm sorry…," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry…"

"Nyx, stop crying.'Don't dishonor yourself.' That's something you told me, isn't it?"

She wiped away the tears and gave me a sorrowful look. "E-Eh?"

Metis looked at Nyx from the corner of her eyes. I turned my head away from both of them and gazed into the eyes of the otherworlders.

"You guys…it's your lives I'm interrupting, please tell me what you think I should do…I need a moment to take this all in."

I rose from my seat, hid my dithered face, and shut myself in my room.


	14. 013 Existential Crisis

AN: Ugh…you wouldn't believe how many times I scrapped and rewrote this particular chapter. I tried to showcase the five stages of grief correctly, but the pacing always felt rushed and awkward. I feel horrible for not finishing this sooner, but on the bright side, 'tis the season to be jolly. Merry Christmas everyone!

 _Occhio per occhio, dente per dente. (An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth)._

 **-013-**

Night wrapped the godforsaken city in its grasp as I wandered aimlessly, never once looking back on the people I left behind. I had more pressing matters plaguing my mind to care about where my nomadic heart led. 'What should I do? Should I send them home, but die in the process? Should I prolong my inevitable death at the cost of stranding them here?' Endlessly, these questions surged through my mind. What took a minute fervently trying to find a solution felt an eternity.

Ultimately it came down to, 'Does my life outweigh theirs?'

 _I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die…!_

I clutched my head trying to cage any remaining semblance of sanity I had left in the world, yet wanting to scream my heart out.

Even if it wasn't the first time I've contemplated death…it did naught to change the verity of my fear. No doubt my companions would be dauntless in the face of any devil or god, but I was not carved from the template of a hero. I am neither Prometheus nor a creation of his generous will. Nay, I would sooner snuff out the flame in my palms or perish in the all-consuming fire of creation. All I am is a harbinger of misfortune to those close to me.

Gig, Ragna, Revya, Jian, Ling, Mother, Father, Luca, Rozalin, Sybil…I've done nothing but ruin their lives with my corrosive existence. These hands of mine are capable only of ruin! Why then am I so hesitant to destroy my own? Why do I grieve so? Our lives are ephemeral after all. No sooner are we born before one foot is situated in the grave. Such is the paradox of living. There are myriad ways to live as there are to die; finding meaning to birth and bloodshed is a fool's errand. Millions live in poverty, millions die in wars, yet a single life is deemed insignificant if not recorded in the annals of history.

We run ever onward in the chaotic, seemingly endless spiral...but now my own march alongside humanity has henceforth led to a dead-end. I cannot accept the burden knowing that my meager years spent on this earth amounted to nothing; the mere notion rankle the soul, if such a thing truly exists. How eagerly do I wish to be a fool! I wish to be ignorant and cast aside the malady of these uncertain thoughts that plague me so!

Wracked with indecision, I gave in to my selfish request to lash out and abate my spite. I struck a nearby steel lamppost with the side of my fist. My eyes grew in shock as I learned of the horror I created. I hit it with enough force to bend it, reminding me of how much of a walking abomination I was forced to be.

I, consumed by rage, lashed out and destroyed everything within my wake. Laid out before my spiteful eyes, everything within my path seemed an obstruction. My anger knew no restraint and I was imbued with strength befitting of a demon, smashing window panes, desecrating buildings and roadways with but a wayward punch. But being made of a mortal coil, my knuckles bled from the strain.

As I brought ruin, a high-pitched screech reverberated in my ears and my left arm burned with ardent insistence, as if punishment for giving in to childish rage. I clutched at it franticly, the pain and noise escalating in intensity. My head and hands became slicked with a sweat colder than a fraud's frozen prison and my heart palpitated; the onset of hyperventilation was nigh. My body felt as lead, bringing me to my knees.

"My arm…! Agrh! Damn it! Why must you betray me now, too? WHY NOW?"

Blackened barbs sprang forth from my palm; tendrils overwrapped the swathes around the hand, spreading rapidly like a virus to the entire limb. They burrowed deep beneath the flesh and dyed it a sickening black, the color of death. The aching brought me to tears, corrosive acid coursed through my veins.

The power bestowed upon me went haywire, transparent distortions like gusts of razor-sharp wind seeped from my arm. The serpentine emersions spread out and ate away at everything. Buildings were cleanly cut as if swallowed by a black hole. Whether concrete or steel, it mattered little of their foundation, all they touched no longer ceased to be.

My environs faded in and out of my sight. Light and shadow coiled around me as a chiaroscuro painting. My screams became distorted. And for a brief moment, everything stopped existing. There was nothing. If I had died then, I did not know. I had no memories to speak of, no eyes to see out of, and no mouth to scream with. Time did not freeze nor did it move. All was in a state before the universe was created.

Tapestries of life rebound and I returned to the state I knew, as if the dreaded power had never been released. But it _had_ and I knew it painstakingly well. A spherical crater had been etched below my feet and the buildings showed signs still of having underwent the same.

I stumbled, shaken and dizzy, over to a rusted chain link fence.

I slumped against the fence, utterly exhausted. The obsidian color tainting my arm receded back to the wounded palm. I lowered my head, broken beyond words.

Was this my fate then? Every attempt to rebel may as well be void? Perhaps it truly was futile to cling to a life fated to disappear…

In the distance I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. A pair was heading my way, one light on their feet, and the other sturdy. Lifting my head, their distinct feet obscured my view of the decimated alleyway.

"Hey Drama Queen, you done brooding yet?" asked a caustic voice above me.

The disembodied voice shook me from my dejection momentarily.

"…Why are you guys here?"

Upon meeting them eye to eye, all attending looked at me with what I thought was fear. Did something about my appearance catch them off-guard?

"I…," Revya shook her head. " _We_ were worried about you."

"How did you even find me?"

"We're not deaf or blind, ya know," Ragna said.

Revya briefly scanned her surroundings. "This destruction…was it your doing?"

I said not a word; trepidation held them back.

"Dark, oh thank goodness you're all right!"

Nyx ran over in a girlish gait with a hand over her heart while Metis acted as her umbra.

"Look at that, the whole self-esteem team decided to show up," Gig said.

Nyx estranged me. She severed the bond we shared, pulled it apart by the thread. All my animosity, all my sorrow, all my scorn went to her and her alone! She was a thorn in my side in a field of brambles; blindly following a corrupt deity. What right did she have to show herself to me then?

Nyx brought both hands to her ruby lips at the sight of my wounds.

"Y-You're hands…! What happened? Does it hurt? Here let me help—"

"Stay the hell away from me!"

I slapped away her offered hand and ambled past the lot of them. I glared at Nyx like a beaten dog. "You've done enough 'help' as it is! Everything you do only makes things worse. If you want to help, then get out of my sight!"

I glanced down at the shards of glass littering the area. Scarlet stones in place of the cerulean gems of my lineage shimmered back. Revolted, I crushed the image underfoot.

"Look around you…look at what you've done to me! You've turned me into a goddamn monster like you!"

"…Are you scared?"

 _What the hell kind of question is that?_

"I'm being forced to choose how I'm going to die! Who the hell wouldn't be scared?"

Gig scoffed derisively. "You must think it's a real hoot to throw yourself a pity party, but seriously, it's pathetic. What are you, a kid? Get over yourself."

"Shut up! I wouldn't expect you to understand what I'm going through! Hell, you're probably enjoying this!"

"Keep dreaming, pal. I don't know what kind of sick shit _you're_ into, but watching a grown man acting like a little pussy ain't my idea of a good time."

"…"

Ragna, perhaps sensing my decision to do something rash, stepped in. "Even if you don't like Gig running his mouth, he's got a point. Nothing's gonna change if you just escape from this."

"You think I don't know that? I understand more than anyone here."

"Then don't sulk around like everything's hopeless. We'll figure out a way to save you." Ragna punched his palm. "Count on us."

His words echoed Nyx's duplicitous pleas of trust. I was seeing red, blood boiling, my left arm suddenly writhing.

"Liar…! You don't care about me. All you care about is returning home. I bet you're just dying to see me give up my life for your sakes!"

"How can you say that?" Revya accosted.

"Am I wrong? Take a good look at your arm, Revy! He doesn't give a damn about you or me. He wants me dead! …I bet you think I'm a nuisance too. Why else would you avoid me if you didn't? I understand completely. Then come on, kill me where I stand!"

Their countenances soured at my remark. Revya furrowed her brows and approached me. I figured she was going to share meaningless words of sentiment in my direction, but instead she clenched her fist until it was white and socked me hard across the face. Gig whistled, amused at the bold move.

"Dark!"

Nyx attempted to run to my side but Ragna abruptly stopped her with an outstretched arm. My legs quivered, but they remained unyielding to collapse. I rubbed my cheek nonplussed.

Revya shook her head. "…Have you snapped out of it yet? We were brought here for a reason, to help you, to protect you. Don't you trust us? Wake up!"

"I don't think I'll ever trust anyone ever again…"

She raised her right arm as if to strike me again. I braced myself for another hit, but she softly placed an index finger on my chest.

"Is that what your heart believes? Or what you're feeling right now?"

I glanced away abashed as a scolded child would.

 _Of all the words to choose…_

The irony pained me. I had run the entire ran gamut of emotions to and fro so often that any spark of emotion didn't appear genuine. I was lost, at the edge of a precipice.

"Every path has its share of suffering, I know," she said with warm temperament. "But on that night we met, you taught me something I'll always hold dear. If I gave in to despair, my friends and family's efforts would be for naught. When you held me close, you reminded me to remain strong in the face of that temptation. It was thanks to you that I'm able to move forward without fear. I owe you my sword if not my life."

Ragna nodded. "It humiliates me to admit it, but you two had a chance to kill me when I was down, but you didn't take it. It took me a while, but I know now how much of a hot-headed jackass I was. Back then, I said not to expect any more favors from me…well, it's not like I have a choice at this point; You're not gonna die while we're around."

"…Though you mean well, your words ring hollow after what _she's_ done to me… It would be in your best interest to hold a blade to my throat. Revy, I've already cost you an arm and Ragna I've caused you trouble enough. Don't go and toss aside your lives for my sake too. There's no point in saving a dead-man."

"But you're not dead." Revya pressed an open palm to my chest. "As long as your heart still beats you should never give up."

As I looked down at this woman, compassionate and strong, I noticed my dull stare reflected in her earnest eyes. The cursed crimson possessing my gaze quailed under such empathy, the color became as the bright sky, returning my humanity.

"Yo, uh, mongoloid? I'm sure this is a _really_ tender and heartwarming moment for the both of you, but is any of this actually getting through that thick skull of yours? The kid here actually took the time to come up with enough schmaltzy crap to fill thirty self-help pamphlets and you're still staring off into space."

She withdrew her hand; a pink shade filled her cheeks as she played with her hair. Hard to believe such a girl was able to best Ragna.

"…You worried for me that much?"

"Of course."

This woman before me, flustered and pure, deemed me worthy of her protection. The regretful Reaper at her side implored me to worry not.

"I'm such a goddamn idiot…I'm sorry, truly I am. All my life I've been nothing but an unwanted burden. …But what can I possibly do? Even with these powers, what can I possibly accomplish?"

"Fight alongside us."

I was taken aback at her response, though I soon regained a composed expression.

Gig laughed louder than ever before. "Hahahaha, oh shit, that's golden! Now that's a plan I can get behind!"

Struck by self-reproach, Ragna scratched his head. "Shit, I oughta sock myself for not thinking of this sooner…I'm all for picking a bone with authority."

"W-W-What! That's inconceivable!" Nyx, the devil's advocate, opposed the notion in a zealous display of gesticulations. "Opposing the Creator is simply out of the question!"

It all became clear to me within that fleeting instant. Was I to believe the composer of cacophony, humanity's vice and virtue, ordained its creation to disappear on a caprice? A creator had no right to toy with its fabrications. "Is the answer really that simple? Is it possible…to slay a god?"

"No…Dark, don't tell me you're actually considering this!"

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you! I'd sooner doubt my own feelings than theirs. Unlike you, they haven't done anything to break my trust."

Revya stepped aside.

"That's why you gave me these powers isn't it? You couldn't stay content with being a mere servant? Couldn't bear to watch the injustice of a master sit on their ass while your favorite little mortal suffered?"

"You're not thinking clearly in your condition…"

"You have no one to blame but yourself for that! Take responsibility for your own actions before you try to lecture me."

"S-Stop it..."

A god's gift of creation may not be mine to partake, but her guile methods have made me their equal.

"That is only fitting end for a negligent Creator."

"Listen to reason! Metis, help me talk them out of this!"

"Calculating…The probability of success is less than desired. Interface highly suggests formulation of alternate contingencies."

"Don't get your panties in a knot," Gig said. "If we all fought together, there'd be no one in the friggin' cosmos that could stop us!"

"This isn't a matter of overcoming an opponent with force. It's folly, as pointless as trying to stop the march of time!"

Though time is doubtless everlasting, it is possible to stop the hands of a clock. Her childish insistence in winning my favor was in vain.

"Compelling argument coming from the girl whose sister can _warp reality_ without a second thought. Why do you insist on lying to us?"

Nyx struggled as she groped for an actual educated response.

"Nyx!"

She was released from the reverie that had grabbed hold of her. "Why…? Why do you take their word over mine…? Please, Dark—"

"That's not my name, damn it! I don't need you reminding me of the name you stole! You took everything from me, from _us_ , and it's high time we took something precious from you!"

"…If that is your wish…if that's what it will take for you to accept me back into your heart…then I…will respect your decision. However, tread carefully to know this is not a choice to be taken lightly. The repercussions of attempting this…may not only affect your dimension, but the entirety of existence."

"So be it! Better to die for a purpose than live without one. I'd been living a meaningless life up until now, dark…empty, rocked to sleep by the cries of anguish from those I had devastated. But no night is devoid of stars…you illuminated my night, however brief, but I see now you were nothing but a star that already faded. I'll see to it that no one else wishes upon a dead star."

I would not go gentle into the night.

"Your words wound me…perhaps it would be best if you all slept on this decision." Nyx turned away from us and paced onward, Metis obediently followed.

"Where the hell do you think you two are going?" Ragna asked.

"Ask not of a lady's affairs…On the day the observations are completed, we will be summoned back to our realm. In that time we can take you along, if you remain resolute about this. But…I will only bring you there, not raise a hand against our master."

Nyx hid her crestfallen expression. A single tear consoled her cheek. "You accuse me of thievery and speak of taking something dear…yet you succeeded the moment I laid eyes on you…"

Metis made a deft movement and the pair vanished into a swirling vortex.

"Hey! Argh, damn them both...," Ragna muttered.

"Leave them be," I said.

"You sure it's okay to let those two go?"

"Truth be told, I really don't care if they show their faces again. Even so, I'm certain they'll return…"

"Tch, well this wouldn't be the first time a girl left me in the dark. Anyway, whadda we supposed to do now? It's not like we can storm their headquarters just yet."

"Then the answer should be clear. We prepare. Formidable fighters though you are, I hardly think we're ready. We should use the time we have to strengthen ourselves."

"Heheheh, how sacrilegious! I can't wait to add god-slaying to my resume!" Gig shouted gleefully.

Ragna crossed his arms boldly. "Like it or not, looks like we're all in this for the long haul. Besides, I don't intend on dying just yet… There're things I need to take care of, after all. "

All the pain in my left hand faded, but it called out for blood. From that moment onward, the desire to be sated with blood never left me.

I turned to see Revya look at me with a bitter smile, a twinge of regret showing in her eyes…

We returned to the apartments with solemn expressions. I waited for my companions to be lulled to sleep by the sonnets of wind and crickets before escaping for the roof. Lying there on that cobblestone rooftop, as the roughness of the stone prodded at my spine, I came to realize that the grass from long ago would remain nothing more than a memory.

" _I could use a friggin' drink…"_

The distant moon seemed within my grasp. I reached out with my left hand and captured the moon's ivory image in my palm.

" _Just you wait…I'll wipe the slate of this corrupted world clean…with this last sinful act."_

Everything I took for granted was coming to an end, and I was defiant pawn that made it possible. I knew not if our power combined could overthrow this Creator from its ethereal throne, nor did I know what fate awaited us should we succeed. But an ember stoking my heart made everything seem possible. These uncertainties weighed down upon my eyelids, as a curtain call ushers in the interim.

~ Severed Red Bonds: END ~


	15. Extra 001: Concrete Overture

Blood tainted his hands; death lurked in every crevice of thought. Sea salt wafted over the rails, replacing the reality of a homeland redolent of jasmine and aster. The sun dipped below the horizon filling the sea with orange luminescence. This was his fate now.

Vito Cielletto sighed and brought a flask to his lips, draining the last stolen ounces of his father's liquor. He grimaced. Though he had normally relished the taste, the farther away the ship traveled the more bitter it came to be. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and quickly stashed away the flask in his coat pocket. And not a moment too soon, he thought, discerning the approach of a portly man.

"You must be harboring a heavy veight, freund. In all mein years, I've only seen zhat look on hardened soldiers. Vhat brings you aboard this vessel?" the man asked, the coalescence of languages showing through his foreign tongue.

Normally unaccustomed to social greetings, coupled with his insufficient mastery of English, the young criminal was imbued with a feeling of great embarrassment as he whispered his reply in a thick Italian accent. "I…wish to start new life in fabled land of opportunity."

"New life…? Nein, you are still very young! Vhy do you vant a new life vhen you have yet to live your own?"

"…I have…taken life. It is fitting punishment to give up my old one, no?"

"Ack, zhat is no way to zhink. Mein sohn vas very much like you. He left us many years ago to join the var effort. He zhought only of the peace he vould bring to our homeland. But, vhen he vas repatriated, he vas a different man. He seldom spoke to zhe wife and I. Your reasons are your own, but don't let zhe past control your future. Ask yourself, 'Is zhis the life I vant to have?' "

"I am long way from home already. There is no place left for me there."

"If I may be so bold as to ask, vhere vere you born?"

"Ah…how do I say…? I hail…from Italy."

His accompanying neighbor burst into boisterous laughter.

"I see, quite zhe vay from home indeed! You're in good company, rest assured. Many refugees board zhis ship seeking solace for zheir minds. Und I'm sure, given enough time, you vill come to find peace as vell."

He motioned over to the front deck, where a woman and her spritely young daughter gazed over the railing. The child pointed past the bow, repeating the words, 'Ellie Island'. Rozalin—Vito's dear niece—appeared through the child's innocent behavior.

Upon further scrutiny, however, the underlying realism of stolen innocence became clear. Her tiny arms were riddled with scars. Not only that, they appeared to be self-inflicted.

The smokestack bellowed as Vito cursed those who tainted a child's purity to such a degree. A hand rested on his shoulder and took him away from his thoughts.

"Quite zhe disappointment for our encounter to be ordained a short one, vouldn't you agree? Auf wiedersehen, freund. May you find inner peace on your journey."

The stranger nodded and left Vito with a guileless smile. Such sanguine disposition briefly raised his spirits, but at the same time he questioned whether absolution was truly an option.

Somehow managing not to be swept up by the maelstrom of colors stampeding through the port. Perhaps it was to be expected. His trek was an antithesis to everyone else's. Eventually the large crowd diminished and sunlight grew scarce.

He walked past a bar. The notion of partaking in foreign ale was tempting, but he decided against it. He needed his senses to be sharp for the moment. A well-known criminal awaited his arrival. It would be foolish to be unwary of any uncertainties that would befall him. Even so, with his mind sharper than a blade, the anxiety hung thick in the air as he waited patiently at his predetermined destination.

He stifled a yawn. He had been unable to sleep a wink in weeks due in part to the wildly jibing ship. To be smuggled aboard and treated like cargo grated his nerves, but he had to thank Luca for providing him a way where he would no longer be on the run from the poliziotto.

While he was lost again in past memories, faint cries blew in from the direction of the tavern. In time they could identified as nothing else than screams.

"Help me! Somebody, please! No, get away! Nooo!"

Masculine instincts kicked in and off he went to identify the source of such pained shrieks. Peeking out from around a corner, he spotted a pair running, a woman and a brute in hot pursuit. Tattered clothing scarcely provided any decency for her body. She noticed Vito and called out to him, only to be pulled back by the hair and trapped within his muscular grip.

"Where do ya' think yer goin', baby?"

He dragged his tongue along the side of her face, groping away at her with his free hand.

The sallow man was apparently inebriated, the umbrageous stench of liquor lingering on his presence.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Huh? What are you looking at?" He pulled out a berretta. "This ain't a peep show for you to get off on. Scram if you know what's good for ya'."

Vito raised his hands above his head. "I don't want any trouble."

"And I don't want to waste perfectly good bullets on a little shit like you. Get outta here."

Vito swallowed his indecisiveness and briefly glanced at the man's captive, who pleaded for release with her eyes.

He turned his back to them and walked away, slowly reaching for an item in his coat pocket when the drunk paid him no mind. Vito spun fast and threw his flask at the man.

The gun flew out of his hands. Seizing the opportunity, the woman bit down into his forearm. With a growl of anguish, the man's hold was broken and the woman escaped.  
Vito charged and pinned the man against a wall with an arm. "Leave! Hurry!" he shouted at the woman.

Heroic though it was, Vito knew full well he was no match for a man almost twice his size, but he hoped it would suffice in buying time for her to escape.

"Goddamn brat!" The giant quickly overpowered him, slamming his head into the wall before throwing him into some nearby crates.

The woman scrambled for the semi-automatic, wheeling around the instant it fell into her fingers. The barrel's sights were loosely locked on the attempted rapist.

"What are you gonna do with that, girlie? Eh? You gonna shoot me? Look at you, shaking with it in your hands. Do you feel like a big girl with that toy? Hand it over before you hurt yourself," he said, thinking himself to be invincible.

He walked up to her and reached out.

"Don't touch me!"

"No! Stop!" Though still dazed, Vito sprinted to their location.

A bullet rang out through the night.

Time stood still. All three remained motionless until time flowed again alongside blood.

The man persistently continued forward despite the bullet. She squeezed off another shot, piercing his jugular. He stumbled, taken aback, falling down on his back like a chopped down tree. He flailed his arms and frantically tried to patch his neck, beginning now to drown from the copious blood frothing from his mouth.

Vito ran over and pressed both hands on his other wound. "Sir! Stay with me! Come on! Don't die here! I won't let you die!"

Vito sensed a barrel pointed in his direction.

"Move! Or I'll shoot you with him!"

"What are you saying!? He can't hurt you anymore! Put the gun down!"

"MOVE!"

Again she pulled the trigger, disregarding her would-be savior and emptying half of the magazine in the man's body long after he ceased moving.

The woman fell to her knees in tears.

As the color of the man's eyes faded away, Vito was reminded of his inability to save his own family. He stood up, slowly rolling his scarlet fingers into fists before turning his head to the murderer.

"Brutta strega!"

Overtaken by emotion, Vito dashed in and tackled her. He wrestled the weapon away while she writhed underneath him.

"Get off! Let me go! Let me go, you creepy bastard!"

"Why did you kill him? WHY?"

"Asshole deserved it! Every single bullet!"

Her words resounded deep within the back of his head. Was it truly within mortal power to judge what was just?

"Sick bastards like him think they can have their way with me as they please! I've had it with being trampled on day in and day OUT!" She dug an iron heel into Vito's stomach and kicked him off of her.

Vito winced and pushed himself up. He held his abdomen. "No one…," he breathed in between gasps for air, "should have to die in such a way."

"What the hell would you know? You'll never understand what it feels to be treated like a cheap object!"

Vito's eyes briefly hovered above her trembling knees, losing focus on a brief glimpse of cream-colored lingerie before denying himself. The woman crawled back and closed her legs, clutching her shoulders in shock. "I never want to go through that hell again—I WON'T!"

"You think yourself innocent? Go then."

Permission was something she never considered. Vito watched as she left without gratitude.

He glanced at the weapon in his hands in vehement disgust. His grip grew tighter until the knuckles were white. With an anguished yell he chucked it as far as he possibly could, which shimmered bright silver at the apex of its arc. Right then, all he wanted was to reprimand himself for being weak. He shattered a few boxes in his frustration.  
Vito knelt beside the man, as a friend would stay at one's deathbed. Despite the man's heinous act, it was insufficient incentive to spite him. Death is indiscriminate, it stood to Vito's reason that compassion should be likewise.

"Riposi in pace."

He glided a hand over the man's eyelids to preserve his original image.

"You're quite the lucky man," came a sardonic voice behind him.

Sarcastic clapping entered Vito's ear as he turned his head. A slender silhouette, unknowingly there from the start, entered his line of sight.

"Front row seats to this gritty reality show at your age? Color me envious." The figure discarded its shroud of shadows, revealing a grizzled gentleman with dead, black eyes resembling a shark.

Vito furrowed his brows. He was in no mood for this farce.

"Ooooh, scary, scary. Why the glare? That's a look unbefitting of someone your age," the sharp-dressed man voiced. "Oh, I get it. 'Don't speak ill of the dead', hmm?"

"…Are you the one they call Tenebrae?"

"I go by many names, kid. Mephistopheles, Diavolo, Tenebrae…but what does it matter? They all start to lose meaning after a while. The only one you should concern yourself with is "Sir".

"…"

"And for the record, that life isn't yours to give away so carelessly. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you were expressly forbidden from dying. After all, it would save us the time and money of dragging you out of hell to repay your debt…"

Vito remained silent.

"Ah, but where are my manners? Welcome to America," he announced with an ostentatious bow. "We do hope you enjoyed this evening's performance, and look forward to your part in the next act."

"So I am to be another puppet, to that?"

"Come now, you'll come to savor the sovereignty this country has to offer soon enough. Those two gave you a mere glimpse of the entertainment to be had here."

"The life you offer is far too bitter for my tastes," Vito rebuked. "I promise you, _Sir_ , my loyalty out of thanks, but I won't play the mindless doll like them."

Tenebrae tipped his fedora hat and smirked. "Such an interesting position you have. Let's just wait and see how you fare…the real fun's about to begin."

-END-


End file.
